Don't Do Relationships
by remuslives23
Summary: Remus has the serious hots for Sirius' girl, Sam, and doesn't know whether to be terrified or thrilled when they invite him to join them one night. What happens when Remus doesn't want to just walk away but Sam just doesn't do relationships?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story. I have absolutely no idea if this is appropriate for this rating but I've seen other threesome fics on site and this is more accurately a R/OC fic. Short chapters this time and it is set when Marauders are about 19 years old. We are assuming there is no war going on and that they have current computer technology. (Cause I wrote it and that's the way it will be).**

**Give it a chance. As with most of mine, it starts off slowish but will get fking hot fast.**

* * *

Chapter One

'Alright Pads, I'm here,' Remus Lupin said, throwing himself down on his friend's couch. 'Why the summons?'

Sirius Black smiled at him and walked to his cupboard, pulling out a bottle of Firewhiskey. He took his time pouring a couple of large glasses, knowing they'd both need a drink to get through this conversation. He'd asked his friend to come to his flat because he needed a favour.

'God, it must be a hell of a favour,' Remus commented when Sirius handed him the almost full glass.

'It is,' he replied dryly, sitting down opposite him, nervously jiggling his leg. He took a long pull of his whiskey then looked at Remus, who also took a sip of the drink.

'Alright, then,' Remus said, looking at Sirius. 'What do you want?'

Sirius took a breath and looked down at the floor. 'Just hear me out, alright,' he said quickly. 'Don't say yes or no. Just think about it for a day or two.'

'Ok,' Remus agreed cautiously.

'Don't look at me,' Sirius said, glancing over at him. 'I just can't ask you while you're looking at me.'

Remus' expression became slightly alarmed now, but he lowered his eyes. 'Just spit it out, Pads,' he demanded, taking another drink.

'IwantyoutohaveathreesomewithmeandSam,' he mumbled, speaking so fast his words ran together.

Remus looked up and frowned as he asked, 'What did you say?'

Sirius sighed loudly and said slowly, 'Would you be willing to have a threesome with me and Sam?'

Remus stared at him for a moment then laughed. 'Good one, Pads,' he said with a grin. 'You had me for a minute…'

His smiled faded when he saw his friend's expression and pink face and realised he wasn't kidding.

'Are you serious?' he asked and his mouth dropped open when Sirius nodded.

'No,' he said immediately. 'No.'

'Just listen first,' Sirius said hastily. 'I know you're not into that kind of thing, but they really aren't that bad. I've had a couple and they've been pretty great actually. It could be a lot of fun.'

Remus shook his head and took a mouthful of his drink. 'When did you do it?' he asked, trying to remember if he'd been told about this and wanting to buy some time to think. 'I don't recall you bragging about having threesomes.'

'That's because I didn't brag,' Sirius told him. 'One was with two of the Seventh Year girls on graduation night last year. We'd all had a bit to drink and one thing led to another. That was pretty hot actually - two girls. A bit more work for me though. The other was at the end of Sixth Year with Mary…you remember her? And….James.'

Whiskey was spat out of Remus' mouth and, when his spluttering subsided, he looked at Sirius as if he'd never seen him before.

'_James_?' he said disbelievingly. '_James Potter_?'

'What other James do we know?' Sirius replied, standing up now and pacing. 'It was no big deal. I talked him and Mary into it one day - before he and Lily started dating. Actually it didn't take a lot of talking for him to agree. We were all curious and…well it wasn't fantastic cause we were all nervous, but it was still pretty good. And James thanked me the next day with a big smile on his face.'

His voice changed from defensive to wheedling as he sat down opposite Remus again.

'Come on, Moony,' he said. 'You trust me, right? You know I'd never make you do anything that you really didn't want to do. And…you do think Sam's cute, don't you? I mean, you wouldn't have any trouble getting it up or anything with her, would you?'

Remus had to bite his tongue to stop his laugh escaping. No. Unfortunately, he'd never had any trouble getting a hard on around Sirius' girlfriend.

'It's not Sam I might have trouble getting it up around, Pads,' Remus mumbled and Sirius grinned.

'Well, I'm not really all that attracted to you either, Moony,' he laughed. 'This wasn't my idea. It was Sam's.'

Remus looked up sharply, unable to hide his surprise. 'Sam wants a threesome?' he asked, pulling his features into a more neutral expression.

Sirius nodded, taking another drink before he said, 'We went to a party a couple of nights ago and somehow the conversation turned to sex. On the way home, we talked a bit more about our fantasies and Sam said that she'd always been curious about being with two men.'

'And you, of course, were willing to put any moral objections aside to allow her to fulfil her fantasy?' Remus said sarcastically, taking another drink.

Sirius laughed and nodded. 'You know me, Remus,' he said. 'Completely selfless. Actually I thought it was the least I could do since Sam so willingly assisted me with one of my fantasies just a few minutes later.'

'I'm positive I don't want to know about that,' Remus muttered, lifting his glass only to find it empty. 'Why me, anyway? Don't you have friends that are just as kinky as you who'd love this type of thing?'

Sirius' jaw tightened for a moment as he watched Remus closely. 'Sam asked for you,' he said quietly. 'She'll only do it if the other man is you.'

Remus blinked a couple of times as his heart beat sped up. 'She's playing you, Pads. She said that because she knew I wouldn't do it,' he managed to say lightly.

'No,' Sirius said, still watching Remus. 'She knows you and she likes you - despite the fact she's certain you don't like her.'

Remus opened his mouth to argue with Sirius but his friend held up his hand.

'I know, I know,' he said in a weary tone. 'She's imagining things. You think she's a very nice person and you hope that she's the one for me.'

Remus frowned as Sirius parroted his own words back at him. He _did_ have the same response each time Sirius spoke to him about his apparent dislike for Sam.

'Anyway,' Sirius continued. 'Despite the fact she doesn't think you like her, I think she's kind of attracted to you. Whatever it is, she said she'd do it if I could get you to agree.'

Remus felt his chest tighten, and his face heated up as he tried to look as though he couldn't care less if Sam liked him or not.

'Well, it doesn't matter because I'm not doing it,' he said, hearing and hating the shakiness in his voice. 'And, really Pads, could you just stand there and watch someone else having sex with your girlfriend?'

'She's not my girlfriend,' Sirius said. 'Sam and I both know this isn't going anywhere, Remus. We are too much alike. We fight like crazy, then screw like crazy - the fact that we have incredible make up sex is the only reason we're still hanging out. A relationship shouldn't be this exhausting. This isn't going to be a long term thing. We both know it, and we're both ok with it.'

'I don't know, Pads,' Remus said, shaking his head. 'I just couldn't….I'm not all that experienced, you know. I don't fancy my performance being compared to yours.'

'James was a virgin when he was with Mary and me, and I was pretty experienced by then. He didn't have a problem,' Sirius told him. 'And you're not a virgin - are you? I mean, I know you haven't been with anyone lately but you and Cathy must have done it - you went out together for months.'

Remus frowned at the mention of his high school girlfriend who'd dumped him the second she'd found out he was a werewolf, despite having told him she loved him.

'Yes, we did,' he admitted, recalling the few times they'd had sex.

It was awkward and uncomfortable. He'd felt guilty for getting the little pleasure he did out of it when Cathy made it clear that she didn't enjoy it. He'd tried his best to help her relax and feel good, but she told him it was fine; she didn't need to come.

'Boys are the ones who get something from sex, Remus,' she'd told him. 'Girl's don't need all that. It's so animal like.'

Her obvious distaste for the physical act had put him off, and they hadn't been intimate for the last month of their relationship. Despite this, he'd told her about his ailment, and she'd walked out on him a few minutes later. That was a year ago now and he hadn't been with anyone since.

'I just don't think it'd be a good idea,' he said now, standing up.

'Just think about it, Remus,' Sirius said. 'Please? I promise it'll be more fun than you think and no one will ever know. I'll come around to your place in a couple of days and you can give me an answer then.'

'I won't change my mind,' Remus warned him, moving towards the door.

'We'll see,' Sirius said with a smile, watching as his friend closed the door behind him.

**A/N: Well, do you like it? Please review. I want feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Will he agree? Come on...there'd be no story if he didn't.**

**BTW: Did I mention? Only a little plot, set over a week. Lots of sex coming up. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter two

Remus apparated from Sirius' house to his parents'. He was still moving his belongings from his childhood home to his own; a small 'shack' in the middle of nowhere. It was small, a little rundown but it was his. He had no neighbours. It had to be private to accommodate his transformations each full moon: they were painful and he could be very loud. Sirius, James and Peter, his best friends since school, used to transform as well (they had learnt to be Animagus) but lately, he'd been on his own, James and Sirius distracted by their girlfriends, and Peter strangely busy. Without them, Remus was more restless and caused some damage, which was why he'd bought the already ramshackle house.

His parents were both still at work, Remus slightly relieved that, in his current mood, he didn't have to hear his overprotective mother's objections to him leaving.

'You're only nineteen, Remus,' she kept saying. 'You don't need to leave home so quickly.'

'Quickly?' he thought, shaking his head.

All of his friends had moved out of home almost as soon as they'd left school. He stayed mainly because of his parent's concern for him. He knew they were worried about him and how he'd cope with his condition on his own, but he didn't need to listen to their fears right now. He was having enough trouble trying to get over some of his own.

Sirius' request had been unexpected to say the least. He knew his friend had a very active and adventurous sex life, but hadn't realised he'd involved third parties occasionally. He couldn't believe he'd managed to talk James into joining him. James could be a lot of fun and wasn't as shy as Remus, but still not as outgoing or open minded as Sirius. Remus shook his head. He was astounded that he'd asked him to join in now - he can't have seriously expected him to say yes. Remus sighed and threw a drawer full of clothes into a box without folding or stacking neatly. It wasn't so much that he objected to the concept - he and his friends had often talked about a threesome as something they were curious about - but with his natural reserve, and the problems he'd experienced with Cathy, he was reluctant to say yes. And then, of course, there was the bigger problem that was Sam.

Samantha Galliani and Sirius had been dating for around six weeks, and at first, Sirius had kept her to himself, just bragging to Remus and James about the amazing woman he'd met who was so fiery and sexy and with whom he had the most uninhibited sex.

'She'll do anything,' he confided, grinning like a Cheshire cat. 'And she loves sex. She goes off like a firecracker.'

James and Remus had teased Sirius for a couple of weeks, finally their taunts that he was making this woman up got to him and he asked them all around for drinks at his place to meet her. Remus had been expecting to see Sirius' usual type of woman - blonde, tall, thin, pretty in a clichéd way and as thick as a troll. Sirius' girls were usually fairly obvious with short skirts and low cut tops, make up slathered on and tottered around in high heels, simpering over every male in sight.

Remus sighed and sat heavily on his bed, rubbing his hands over his eyes. It had been a shock when the woman who'd answered his knock on the door had introduced herself as Samantha - 'but call me Sam'. Even more of a shock was the jolt of electricity that had shot through his body when she shook his hand, leaving him hot and breathless. He watched her move easily around the room, talking to Sirius' friends, still trying to shake off the tingling sensation when James sidled up to him.

'Not Pads' usual type, is she?' he smirked and Remus shook his head.

'No, she's not,' he agreed, he and James both staring at her as she spoke to a dazed looking Peter.

She was beautiful, no surprise there, but not in an obvious kind of way. She was brunette, her wavy, shoulder length hair almost black. She had startling blue-green eyes and Remus had seen faint freckles spread across her straight nose. When she smiled, he'd noticed a slightly crooked eye tooth that somehow didn't spoil perfection, but added charm to an already winning smile.

'She's got a great rack,' James muttered, and Remus had an irrational urge to hit him.

He mumbled an incoherent reply, and took a drink.

James was right though: there was a lot to be admired about Sam's figure. She wasn't as thin as Sirius usually liked, but curvy - a definite waist, gently curved hips and a chest that did deserve admiring. Neither was she tall, her bare feet height at least a few inches shorter than Remus; or apparently dumb, as he and James overheard her telling Lily she was studying to be a healer. She did have a certain sensuality, but it wasn't staged; played up with skimpy clothes and make up. It was something in her smile, the way she held herself. It was a subtle sexuality, but it was there and it aroused Remus in a way he'd never felt before.

Somehow, he managed to get through almost the entire night without saying more than three words to her, his body still sparking whenever he looked at her even as his tongue tied itself into knots. By the time they'd finished their take away, Sirius was looking at him strangely, confused by his silence and apparent aloofness.

'Moony, help me with these plates,' he said, almost dragging Remus into the kitchen. 'Don't you like her?' he asked with a frown.

Remus washed a plate off, trying not to look at his friend. 'She seems really nice, Pads,' he said, grabbing another dish and holding it under the running water. 'She was a surprise, I guess. She's not the usual type of girl you go out with.'

Sirius nodded and said, 'No, she's not but I'm having a lot of fun with her. You're really quiet….'

'Full moon coming up,' he muttered, for the first time grateful for that excuse.

Sirius seemed to accept his reasons and changed the topic.

* * *

As he spent more time around Sam over the next couple of weeks, he relaxed enough to join in the conversation, but after a few minutes near her, he walked away shaking with need, knowing he couldn't be around her any longer than necessary to be polite. It was just too damn hard to be close to her and keep hold of his restraint. He wanted to touch her; to kiss her so badly he ached and he knew he would betray his friend if Sam showed the slightest interest in him. He was weak around her - finally understanding how lust could completely control a man.

It was only in the last couple of weeks that he and Sam had spent any significant time together. The last time was a few days ago when Remus called around to meet Sirius for dinner and found Sam there, also waiting for Sirius. They'd been a bit stilted around each other at first, Remus ensuring he sat as far away from her as possible. Sam picked up on his standoffishness but tried to make conversation. Remus gradually relaxed as they talked about an assistant job Remus had applied for in the Ministry, and Sam's healer studies.

Sirius eventually turned up and admitted to Remus that he'd set he and Sam up, trying to get them to spend more time together and get along better. As long as he wasn't close to Sam, Remus could get away with talking, but when she leaned over his shoulder to take his plate, her breast brushing against his shoulder, it was all he could do not to grab her. He'd stood up abruptly and made his excuses, feeling his body hardening from the light touch.

Remus now stood up and folded down the top of the boxes, shrinking them and putting them in his pocket. Why had Sam told Sirius she'd only do it if Remus was involved? Sirius said he thought she was attracted to him - God, could that be possible? The worst part of this was that he really wanted to do it. The thought of being with Sam, kissing her, touching her, being inside her made him so hard he was in pain. But she wasn't his to be with, not like that. And he knew that if he got so much as a little taste, he'd never want to let her go. No matter what the definition of their relationship, she was with Sirius. And until that changed, there was no way he could touch her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks TeaWithRemus for your review. **

**Keep them coming, guys, and I'll pay you back with lots of juicy sex in the next few chappies, including some hot and steamy three-way action. Whoo! Need a shower just thinking about it.**

* * *

Chapter Three

'I had to open my big mouth, didn't I?' Sam thought after Sirius left.

He'd just told her he'd asked Remus to join them in bed one night and Sam wondered if it was possible to die from embarrassment.

'You didn't ask him?' she said in shock, groaning when he confirmed he had.

'He said no, right?' she said, annoyed that she was only half hoping he had.

'He said he'd think about it,' he replied, frowning at her. 'This was _your_ fantasy, remember? _You_ wanted Remus to be the other man in this.'

'I know,' she moaned, running her hands roughly through her hair. 'But I was pretty drunk when I said that. I didn't mean for you to go and ask him. He doesn't like me, Sirius. Why the hell would he agree to have a threesome with us?'

'He does like you,' Sirius insisted. 'I think he's got a bit of a crush on you actually.'

'Yeah, that's why he completely ignores me unless he has to talk to me,' she mumbled sarcastically, even as her stomach twisted.

Could Remus have a crush on her? Is that why he didn't like being around her?

'No,' she thought. 'If he had a crush on me, surely he'd want to be with me more, not avoid me?'

* * *

When Sam had opened the door for Remus the first night they'd met, she felt an instant pull towards him. And when he'd taken her outstretched hand in his, fire like she'd never felt burned through her. But he'd been aloof to the point of being cold that night, although she'd felt his eyes on her more often than necessary. Sirius assured her that he was just tired and having an off night, but Sam doubted his words when, every time they were near each other, Remus couldn't wait to get the hell away from her.

It hadn't been until the last couple of weeks that he'd begun to thaw around her. A couple of days ago he had sat down with her, albeit as far as possible away, and had a conversation - the first they'd had without someone else as a buffer. But then, just when she thought he was finally warming to her, he'd made a completely transparent excuse and left abruptly.

Sam sighed now, walking across her flat to pour herself a drink of mead. Her relationship with Sirius was nearing it's natural end. She knew from the first night they'd had together that, although they had a great sexual chemistry, this wouldn't be going anywhere - and that suited her. She and Sirius were very much alike in a lot of ways - stubborn, headstrong, passionate - but complete opposites in others. And this made their arguments frequent and fierce, until they fell on each other, fucking each other senseless. In the beginning, the great sex made up for the effort they had to put into being together, but now….now they could both see the end.

Sirius was pretty keen on this threesome, pretending he was making her fantasy come true, but it was in a large part for his pleasure as well. Which was fine with Sam - until he'd actually taken her seriously and asked Remus to join them.

She'd been drunk when she said it, but that wasn't why she'd told Sirius she'd only participate in this if Remus were involved. She said his name because, despite of or maybe because of his coldness towards her, Sam wanted him badly. With just a look or a touch, he managed to make her hotter than anyone else before him. The thought of him touching her, or being inside her made her quiver and that's why his name had escaped her lips in her chemically altered state.

She would give almost anything to be able to see him lose some of that tightly held control. But he'd never do it. She was sure of that. Even if he did like her as Sirius insisted, he wasn't the type to involve himself in this.

* * *

Two hours later, Sam had a few more drinks under her belt when there was a knock on her door. She opened it without checking, thinking Sirius had returned but was startled to see Remus standing there. He looked like he'd been about to leave when she answered and seemed to be regretting knocking in the first place.

'Remus,' she said in surprise and he gave her a humourless, closed mouth smile.

'Hi, Sam,' he said quietly. He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked down at the ground. 'I was looking for Sirius. He's not at home or James'. I thought he might be here.'

'No,' she said, shaking her head, slightly annoyed that he wouldn't look at her. 'I thought you were him actually.'

He nodded, still looking at the ground. 'Right,' he mumbled. 'Could you just tell him I'm looking for him if he comes around?'

'Is this about what he asked you today?' she asked, the mead making her brave.

He quickly glanced up at her with startled eyes, then looked back down. 'I told him no,' he said softly as his face flushed. 'He asked me to think about it, but I won't change my mind.'

'I told him you'd say no,' she said. 'Look, I know you've never particularly…would you please look at me?'

His refusal to meet her eye had sparked her temper. He looked up at her, surprised by the anger in her voice. Sam took a deep breath and continued her thought.

'I know you've never particularly taken to me,' she repeated, watching him. 'I don't think I'm that hard to get along with, but I guess you can't be friends with everyone. I had no doubt at all that you would say no. Despite the fact you don't seem to like me, you're just not that kind of guy.'

'What kind of guy is that?' he asked in a low voice. Hearing her say she didn't think he'd say yes had sent a jolt through his ego. Did she think he was some kind of wimp?

'Honestly?' she asked, thinking that since he didn't particularly like her anyway, and she and Sirius would be parting ways soon, why not give him an honest answer.

'Of course,' he said stiffly.

'Since I met you, you've been cold, aloof, moody,' she began, feeling the floodgates open. 'I feel like I'm walking on eggshells all the time when I'm around you and I can't stand it. I don't know what I'm going to say or do to set you off. You're obviously repressed, so of course you would never say yes to a sexually adventurous experience. You could never allow yourself to let go long enough to enjoy sex, and you certainly wouldn't waste your time doing it with someone you can barely stand to look at.'

Remus stared at her, his frown getting deeper as she spoke. Had he really come across that way? The things she was saying hit a nerve - since his disastrous time with Cathy, he'd been unable to let go and enjoy anything to do with sex, his few dates had been nightmares. Was he really repressed?

He felt his pride take a hit and before he could think he blurted out, 'I'll do it. Just tell me when and where.'

Sam's anger deflated with his words and her mouth fell open. 'What did you say?' she asked, not sure she understood him.

Remus couldn't believe he'd done this, but it was too late to back out now. 'I said, I'll do it,' he repeated, his voice a bit shakier now. 'Tell Sirius to just let me know when and I'll be there.'

'You can't be serious?' she said, moving closer to him. 'You're really going to do this just to prove me wrong?'

'No,' he said, feeling his temper rising. 'I'm doing this because I want to. What guy wouldn't?'

'_You_ didn't want to five minutes ago,' she reminded him with a frown. 'You're doing it to prove a point. You've never shown any interest in getting to know me, why on earth would you want to have sex with me? There's no way you'll go through with it, Remus. '

'Don't presume to know me, Sam,' he said, his voice louder now. 'We've barely spent any time together - how would you know what I'll do or not do?'

'Because your first instinct to say no is the one that reveals the real you. If you do it, and that's a huge if, you'll only be doing it to try and prove that you can be adventurous and impulsive like Sirius. That's not the real you.'

'You don't know the real me,' he snapped, his temper getting the best of him.

'Of course I don't,' she spat back at him. 'You never warm up enough to show me the real you. Sirius tells me what a wonderful person you are but all I've ever seen is a cold, stiff snob. You don't have an impulsive or passionate bone in your body.'

She had riled him up so badly that he didn't realise what he was doing until he'd done it. Reaching over, he grabbed the back of her head, pulled her towards him and kissed her hard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh, he kissed her, the naughty werewolf! Wonder if he'll agree or not? (If you don't know, you've never read fan fiction before have you?)**

**WARNING: There will be no sex this chapter - just a little SoloM and F. I know - I'm such a tease. I'll give you the same promise I give my hubby - I'll make it up to you! **

**WARNING: Sam is part Italian and speaks the languge sometimes. I don't. I used a translator off the net so if you do speak Italian, I apologise for any rough translations. I've mostly written the English version in when she doesn't explain herself. Confused? As am I!**

* * *

Chapter Four

His lips were bruising on hers, punishing almost, but the fire that burst into life inside Sam overwhelmed everything else. She was about to respond; to grab him like he had her and kiss him back when he pulled away, his face pale with shock.

'Shit,' he muttered, jumping away from her as if she was about to hit him. 'I'm sorry. I don't know what….I'm sorry, Sam.'

'Remus,' she began, but he'd already spun around, apparating away.

Sam closed her door and leaned against it, touching her mouth lightly. Her skin still burned where he'd touched her and she felt weak.

'Christ,' she mumbled, pushing herself away from the door. 'If he can do that with one tiny kiss….'

Sam closed her eyes, as a wave of lust made her sway. She imagined Remus' lips all over her and her breath became ragged.

'Fuck,' she thought, opening her eyes in shock. 'I'm about to come at just the thought of him touching me.'

Her body was shaking and the throbbing between her legs was too much. Sam slipped her hand into her pants, into her underwear and, thinking of Remus, was arching up in less than a minute, slipping down the door onto the floor as her legs buckled under her.

'Jesus,' she thought, as she sat there trying to catch her breath after her powerful release. 'I can't let him touch me. It might just kill me.'

* * *

Remus made it to his new house, surprised he hadn't splinched himself in his distracted condition. He threw himself into a chair, trying to force his body to behave. But it was a lost cause. His lips were still hot from where they'd touched hers, and he was harder than he could remember ever being. It was becoming painful and he groaned, wondering as he undid his fly, how it was possible she could do this to him.

'One kiss,' he thought as he grasped himself. 'That's all it took.'

He stroked himself fast and it wasn't long before he moaned loudly and breathed Sam's name as his climax shook him hard.

* * *

'Bullshit!' said Sirius the next day, looking at Remus. 'I thought Sam was joking.'

'No joke,' said Remus, faintly. 'I did agree.'

Although, after his reaction to her yesterday, he was wondering how the hell he was going to do this. He'd kissed Sam once, it had lasted a couple of seconds and it had nearly driven him crazy with need. How was he going to be able to touch her, let alone have sex with her without disappointing her and embarrassing himself? He had hardly any experience - and what he did have had almost put him off sex completely.

Sirius still looked as though he didn't believe him so Remus said, 'When and where, Pads? Before I change my mind.'

'This Saturday night,' Sirius said quickly, having talked about this with a now hesitant Sam. 'Seven o'clock at Sam's place - her bed is bigger.'

He grinned at Remus who closed his eyes for a moment, trying to absorb what he had agreed to do.

'Did something happen with you and Sam yesterday?' Sirius asked suddenly.

Remus opened his eyes and frowned at him. 'What do you mean?' he asked, wondering if Sam had told Sirius he'd kissed her.

'I don't know,' Sirius said. 'Sam just seems a little weird, and so do you.'

'No,' Remus replied. 'Nothing happened. Just nerves I suppose.'

Sirius was still frowning but nodded. 'You can back out whenever you want,' he said. 'I won't mind. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do, Moony.'

Remus smiled and nodded. 'I know,' he replied. 'I'm fine, though. I'll see you Saturday.'

* * *

The day came far too quickly and Remus was surprised to see Sirius on his doorstep as night fell.

'I'm your escort,' he said with a grin. 'Had to make sure you didn't pike out.'

Remus muttered a curse at him and his friend's smile broadened. 'Come on,' he said, gripping Remus' arm. 'Let's go.'

He spun them and they disappeared, appearing again in front of Sam's flat. She answered their knock dressed in a tight singlet and a tiny pair of shorts, looking tired and a little distracted. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she had bare feet.

'God, she looks like heaven,' he thought despairingly, knowing his control was hanging by a thread.

'Is it seven o'clock already?' she asked with a frown.

'Don't sound so pleased to see us,' said Sirius a little crankily, kissing her before she moved to let them in.

'Sorry,' she said, glancing at Remus then looking away quickly. 'I just lost track of time. I haven't done dinner or anything.'

'We'll get some take away,' Sirius said carelessly, throwing his jacket down on the couch.

He moved into the kitchen, opening the cupboard he knew she kept the Firewhiskey in and organising some glasses. Sam looked a little harried but turned to Remus as she picked up Sirius' coat.

'Can I take your jacket?' she asked politely, and he took it off handing it to her with a murmur of thanks.

His eyes fell to her ass as she walked back to the door and hung his and Sirius' coat on a hook. Those shorts were pretty tight, and his cock got hard thinking about seeing that ass without the shorts later. He let out a long, shaky breath, his tongue snaking out to wet his suddenly dry lips.

'Here you go, Moony,' said Sirius quietly, handing him a drink with a knowing smile creeping across his face when Remus jumped .

He'd suspected Remus had a crush on Sam. His friend was usually very welcoming and made an effort to get along with everyone, but he was so standoffish around Sam, it made him think about what could make him so cold. Now that he'd caught him eyeing off Sam's ass like he wanted to rip those pants off her, he wondered if there wasn't a stronger attraction than he'd realised. It would certainly explain Remus' attempts to keep his distance - he was a very loyal friend, and while he thought Sam was with Sirius, she was off limits. He would never put himself in a position where he thought he might betray his mate.

'What do you fancy?' he asked cheekily, seeing Remus' startled look.

'For dinner,' Sirius clarified, grinning now. 'I can see what else you like the look of.'

Remus flushed and Sirius laughed, sitting on the couch as Sam walked back in, shuffling through some take away menu's.

'Thai?' she asked, handing the menu's to Sirius.

'What about Italian?' he asked, smirking and Sam huffed a little.

'That crap,' she muttered, snatching the menu for the Italian restaurant off him and Vanishing it. 'My father would haunt me for the rest of my life if he knew you'd talked me into eating that rubbish. I can just hear him now…."Come potreste, farfalla? Che non e la pasta!".'

Sirius snorted with laughter and she glared at him as she threw herself into the armchair opposite them, Remus watching her curiously.

'My father was Italian,' she explained, seeing his quizzical stare. 'He believed the English always overcook pasta. Which they do.'

'Thai it is then,' Sirius said, looking at Remus who shrugged, thinking he was so nervous he'd probably throw it up if he ate anyway.

'I'll go and get it - it's quicker,' he said when both Sam and Remus opened their mouths to object. 'And we need some mead - unless you want to drink Firewhiskey?'

He looked at Sam who screwed up her nose.

'I'll be back soon,' he said, walking to the door and grabbing his coat. He looked back at them - they were both looking a little panicked.

He hid his grin and waved. 'Feel free to start without me,' he called as he walked out. 'I'll catch up.'

A smile escaped when he saw their furious faces as he shut the door.

**Italian phrase will be in English in another chapter when she tells Remus what she said because, frankly, I can't quite remember what it meant right now and I'm too lazy to go and check. Something about pasta and how crap it is.**


	5. Chapter 5

**For the sake of argument, just assume that when the Marauders were in their late teens, the technology was as it is today in regards to computers. I had a brain freeze and I'm too damn lazy to rewrite it.**

**Still no sex this chappie although we're getting close. Just don't want to spoil you. Don't worry, I make up for it by posting 2 chappies tonight.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Remus and Sam stared at each other for a moment before Sam stood up and said, 'If you want to go, that's fine. I know Sirius won't mind, and…well, I'm going to be out of your life soon enough so what do you care what I think.'

She walked into the kitchen, searching and finding a bottle of mead with a glassful left in it. Bypassing the glass, she pulled out the cork and swigged straight from the bottle. Her hormones were going crazy being around Remus and she needed something to settle her nerves.

'What did you mean by that?' came his voice from the doorway and she choked on a mouthful of mead.

She covered her mouth as she fell into a coughing fit. Remus frowned; he hadn't meant to startle her. When the coughing continued, he grabbed a glass and filled it with water, handing it to her when she stopped. She took a sip, coughing a bit more before taking a deep breath.

'Alright?' he asked gruffly, feeling guilty for surprising her.

She nodded. 'Thanks,' she said hoarsely, taking another drink of the water.

He waited until she put the glass down and asked again, 'What did you mean "you'll be out of my life soon enough"?'

Sam looked at him; she hadn't realised he was standing so close.

'Sirius and I - this thing we've got - it's got a short shelf life,' she said, stepping back a bit. 'It's pretty much over. The physical advantages aren't enough to make up for the constant exhaustion of trying to stay together.'

'So you're going to keep him around until this thing happens tonight then dump him?' Remus asked and Sam frowned at him.

'No,' she said, irritated by his outraged tone. 'We'll talk about it, probably have a good bye fuck and then lose each other's details. This isn't a love story. We were never going to be together for long.'

She grabbed the mead and walked around him, careful not to let herself touch him. 'You don't want to be here, Remus. Just make it easy on all of us and go now, before Sirius gets back.'

'If you don't want to do this, just admit it,' he retorted, making her stop in her tracks and turn back towards him. 'Don't use me as an excuse to back out because you got yourself in too deep.'

'_You're_ the one that's only doing this to prove me wrong; to prove that you're some kind of macho man with no hang ups,' she hissed angrily, moving closer to him. 'You're the most uptight man I've ever met, and there is no way you're going to go through with this.'

'I don't have any hang ups,' he said defensively, his temper rising as he moved nearer to her as well. 'Did it ever occur to you that maybe my reluctance was less to do with me being uptight and more to do with the fact I just didn't want to screw Sirius' seconds?'

Sam glared at him furiously and her hand swung up to slap him. He caught it just before it made contact, holding her wrist tight. They struggled for a few moments, Sam finally yanking her arm out of his grasp.

'Don't let the door hit you in the ass on your way out,' she spat. 'You don't want that stick jammed any further up there.'

She spun around and walked down the hall, slamming a door hard behind her. Remus heard the sound of something smashing against a wall then another door slamming. He was taken aback by his stunning loss of control. He was breathing heavily and heat was rushing through him, making him hot - and hard.

Achingly, painfully hard.

* * *

Taking some deep breaths, he calmed himself down, amazed at the power she had over him. No one, _no one_, had ever made him completely lose his cool like that. Sam stirred him up in every way, and he wasn't sure he liked it at all. He cringed when he recalled what he'd said to her - apart from the fact it was untrue, it was nasty and unlike him. And the fact he got so turned on by the argument…

'Jesus, what is happening to me?' he groaned.

When he felt more in control of his temper and his body, he walked down the hall, knocking on the door she'd disappeared through.

No one answered so he cracked it open, poking his head in. It was her bedroom and it was empty. Remus wandered in, wondering where she was when he saw another door and heard the sound of water.

'Shower,' he thought, trying not to allow an image of a naked and wet Sam to cross his mind.

He looked around the bedroom, not surprised it was as neat and tidy as the rest of the flat except for the broken pottery pieces that littered the floor. That must have been the smashing he heard. Pulling out his wand, he repaired the item, a mug, and put it on her side table. His eyes fell on the far wall of the room and he was surprised to see the whole wall was shelving, stacked with books.

Forgetting himself, he moved towards the wall, marvelling at the volume of reading material she had. Walking slowly, he looked over the books, magical and Muggle mixed together. There was a lot of fiction, some autobiographies and many books that she must use for her healer studies. Herbology, Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Muggle medical texts - she certainly wasn't anywhere near as thick as Sirius' past girlfriends. He saw some Italian and French language books, as well as books he recognised as school textbooks. The titles weren't in English, and he wondered for the first time where she had gone to school.

Remus looked away, seeing her desk near the shelves. It was the only part of the room that was messy: an open textbook, pages of notes, quills and ink, a wand and a pair of reading glasses were scattered over the desk. Maybe she'd been studying when they arrived. There was also a computer, a small, flat one that Remus had seen in stores before but never used.

'She must have been raised around Muggles,' he thought, not knowing any witches or wizards born into a magical family who used Muggle technology.

He brushed his hand lightly over the laptop, touching the mouse pad. The screen lit up with a photograph of two people and Remus swore, hoping he hadn't broken it. He glanced quickly at the photo, then looked closer. There was a man and a woman that looked like Sam except she was blonde. Sitting down, he could see clearer and realised that the older woman must be Sam's mother. Which probably meant the dark haired man was her father - the Italian take away hater. The photo changed and another took it's place. This time, one of the five women on the screen _was_ Sam, and Remus' stomach clenched a little.

The girls had been captured laughing at something and Sam looked gorgeous - her face lit up in amusement. All of them were wearing the same light blue uniform and Sam looked a little younger. He realised the photo must have been taken a year or two ago and the other girls must have gone to school with Sam. The photo changed again and this time Remus' stomach twisted for an entirely different reason. This picture was of Sam and a blonde man, who was kissing her in a way that left no doubt that he was more than a friend.

'My first,' he heard Sam say and he jumped up, spinning around to face her.

'Sam, I'm sorry,' he said quickly. 'I was just…'

'Snooping?' Sam said lightly, raising an eyebrow.

There was no anger in her face or her voice though and she gave him a small smile as she walked over to the desk.

'His name was Chris,' she said, watching the computer change and another photo of her with the same man popped up, this time he had his arms around her from behind, both of them looking up at the camera with big smiles. 'He was my first….everything. First friend, first kiss, first boyfriend, first lover, first broken heart.'

Her face tightened a bit and a slight frown creased her brow. 'He's the man I wanted to marry,' she said softly.

Remus felt his stomach turn over unpleasantly. Sam was obviously still upset over her break up with this Chris person.

'What happened?' he said. 'If you don't mind me asking.'

The picture changed and Sam was grinning as she held a baby in her arms. The real Sam smiled as well as she looked at the screen.

'My niece,' she said, indicating the baby. 'Chris died over two years ago. We'd broken up a few months earlier but we were still friends.'

She sighed loudly and looked up at him. 'I'm sorry I was so rude earlier. I'm not usually this bad tempered. I just…you seem to bring out the worst in me.'

She crossed her arms over her chest and Remus' jaw clenched a little as he realised that she was only wearing a robe.

'I'll go so you can change,' he said quickly but she shook her head, a few strands of hair falling from the bun she'd hastily clipped into before her shower.

'Not much point, is there?,' she said, turning and walking over to her bed, sitting down. 'I assume the fact you're still here means you're determined to do this tonight.'

She crossed her legs, the gown parting all the way up to her thigh. She yanked it back over her leg and looked up at Remus, in time to see him raising his own eyes from her legs. He blinked but wasn't fast enough to hide the hunger she saw in his suddenly darker eyes.

Sam shivered, her body reacting strongly to him with just one look. But what a look! Maybe Sirius was right. Maybe Remus' distance had nothing to do with him not liking her.

'I'm sorry as well,' he said, then cleared his throat when he noticed his voice was raspy. 'For being an asshole before. I don't usually let my temper get the best of me but…'

'But I bring out all the worst qualities in you?' she suggested with an ironic smile.

A smile slowly spread over his face and he sighed. 'Not all of them,' he said. 'But more than most people have ever managed to do.'

He sank back down into the chair behind him and they looked at each other for a few seconds.

'So we're really going to do this?' she asked and he nodded.

'Looks like it.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all your reviews, honeys. I've been told I'm an incredible tease and this chappie is no different (he he) But they are very close and I have both Sirius and Remus naked in the next chapter to make up for it ;-)**

* * *

Chapter Six

'Where _is_ Sirius?' Sam asked ten minutes later. 'He should be back by now.'

'Sirius runs to his own timetable,' Remus said with a smile.

Sam smiled back and sat down opposite him. They had realised the bedroom wasn't the best place for them to be and swiftly moved to the living room again, Sam dressing quickly after Remus closed the door.

He was trying to keep his eyes off Sam; when she'd bent over to get the Firewhiskey out of the cupboard before, he saw all the way up to the edge of the white lacy knickers she had on under the short skirt. He'd noticed his hand was shaking when he took the glass out of her hand and yet again cursed his hormones.

'Were your parent's Muggles?' he asked, hating the silence in the room. He took a sip of his Firewhiskey as Sam looked up from her lap, where her hands were nervously knotting the end of the tie on her shirt.

'Is that a problem?' she asked with a frown, hearing the defiance in her voice. There was a lot of prejudice in the wizarding world about half bloods and Muggle borns.

'No,' he said hastily, not in a position to criticise anyone's bloodline. 'I just wondered because of the computer.'

'Oh,' she said softly, relaxing a little. 'My mother was Muggle born. My father was a pure blood wizard.'

'And he was Italian?' Remus asked, remembering the photo. 'But your mother wasn't, was she?'

Sam looked surprised and smiled as she shook her head. 'No,' she said. 'My mother was half French/half British. We lived in England, but I went to school in France as she did - Beauxbatons Academy.'

'You keep saying 'was'. Are they…?' he asked and Sam frowned.

'They died last year in an accident,' she said quietly.

There were a few moments of silence then Remus said, 'I'm sorry, Sam. I shouldn't have asked. It's none of my business.'

'No,' she agreed. 'But it's fine. They…went quickly and they were together. That's how they would have wanted it.'

Her voice was a little shaky and she must have heard it. She stood up and walked into the kitchen, coming back with a glass of Firewhiskey and the bottle.

'Sirius is taking too damn long with that mead,' she muttered, tucking her legs underneath her.

They sipped their drinks in silence for a minute then Sam looked up at him. 'Why did you kiss me?' she asked softly.

Remus had been about to take another drink but his hand stopped half way to his mouth. He lowered his glass slowly and glanced over at her before looking down into the whiskey.

'I….don't know,' he lied, feeling his face going red. 'Just one of those terrible qualities coming out, I suppose.'

'It wasn't that terrible,' she mumbled, looking up when she heard his soft breath of laughter.

She smiled at him and saw his face go even redder and he looked away, his face tensing. Her smile faded and she frowned, sensing his withdrawal again.

Before she could say anything, Sirius burst through the door, holding several bags. 'Right,' he said with a grin. 'I have mead and Thai.' He looked at Sam who was holding her glass.

'You're drinking Firewhiskey? You hate that stuff,' he said, looking over at Remus. 'What did I miss?'

'I was getting a bit desperate,' Sam said quickly, standing up and taking the mead off him. 'I was going to have to drink something non alcoholic if you didn't turn up soon.'

He laughed and Sam put her arms around him, kissing him hard on the lips, making Remus look away, frustrated with the jealousy that burned in his chest.

'I'll just get a glass,' she said when she surfaced and moved into the kitchen.

Sirius looked at Remus, who threw the rest of his drink down his throat. 'I half expected you to leave,' he said, pulling out the containers of food.

'I was only waiting for the food,' Remus retorted, grabbing a container and opening it.

All three of them sat down, eating their food and drinking, Remus and Sam getting pretty buzzed by now. Sirius noticed and, when Sam went to put the leftovers away, he took Remus' drink off him.

'You do want to be able to get it up, don't you?' he said with a grin.

'It's been up most of the night,' Remus grumbled, feeling he wasn't quite drunk enough to do this yet.

'What?' Sirius said, but Remus shook his head.

'Nothing,' he said quickly. 'I'm going to the bathroom.'

He stood up, standing aside to let Sam back into the room, waiting until she was well clear of the door way so there was no chance of them touching. Sirius pulled Sam down onto his lap as she walked past, making her laugh.

'You're hot for him, aren't you?' he murmured, pulling the sides of her wraparound shirt open and peeking in at her bra.

'What are you talking about?' she asked, trying to get up. Sirius' arms tightened around her and he moved closer, pressing his lips to her neck.

'Remus,' he said softly against her skin. 'He turns you on.'

'Does that bother you?' she asked, not bothering to deny what he obviously knew.

'No,' he said, looking up at her. 'Convenient for our purposes tonight. Are we finished then?'

'Not tonight,' she said with a smile. 'But come the morning…'

'It was great while it lasted,' Sirius said, kissing her on the lips.

'Yes it was,' she murmured, not lifting her lips from his.

Sirius' hand moved to her head and pulled her against him as he kissed her harder.

'Oops,' Remus said, stepping back into the room and stopping. 'Um, do you want to be alone?'

'That kind of defeats the purpose in you being here in the first place, Moony,' Sirius said with a smile, pushing Sam onto her feet. 'We are going to shift this somewhere more comfortable. Come on.'

He took Sam's hand and walked towards Remus, smiling at him. 'You coming or going?' he asked. 'Either way, Sam and I are headed for the bedroom. One last time.'

He turned to smile at Sam, who smiled a little uncertainly back then looked at Remus. Remus frowned at Sirius then shifted his eyes to Sam, who looked away when he met her eye briefly.

'I don't know if this is a good idea,' he said.

Sirius nodded and said, 'Why don't you come and just hang out for a while? If you decide you don't want to join in, just leave.'

Remus bit his lip and looked at Sam, who turned to Sirius. 'Could you give us a moment?' she asked and he nodded, kissing her quickly then smiling at Remus.

'I'll wait in the bedroom,' he said.

Remus and Sam watched him go, then he turned back to her.

'What…?' he began, but she stopped him, pulling his head down to hers and kissing him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Um, still no nakedness in this chappie but they are certainly working their way to clothes ripping off stage. Little taste of hot stuff in this chappie - SEX in next one. I promise!**

**Thanks for all your reviews guys! Glad you're enjoying it.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

The kiss was soft and quick, Sam pulling away after a few seconds. Remus felt his breath coming faster and his eyes moved to her lips, wanting to taste more; needing to taste more.

'Cards on the table, Remus,' she said quietly, a little shaky after the kiss. 'Sirius and I have had that chat. We're over after tonight, so there goes your last excuse. He knows I'm attracted to you. What he doesn't know is_ how_ attracted to you I am.'

She took a deep breath and looked up at him. 'With one look you can make me hotter than anyone I've ever met. After you kissed me the other day, I had to….' She closed her eyes. 'I'd never been more turned on in my life.'

Her eyes opened again and she looked up at him. He was staring at her intently, an unreadable expression on his face. 'I assumed that you might also be attracted to me but if I'm wrong; please accept my apologies and feel free to walk away. You'll never have to see me again.'

It was her last words that moved him; the sudden thought that he might never see her again if he left now; never taste those lips again. Forgetting Sirius was only one room away, he grasped her face and kissed her like he'd never kissed anyone before. Desperately, needily, putting all the frustration of the last six weeks into it. Remus felt her soft lips part under his as she kissed him back, just as hungrily. His tongue tasted hers, then stroked over her lip, hearing her make a needy noise in her throat.

Her arms moved around his neck as she pressed herself against him, standing on her toes as she tried to get closer. Remus groaned, his hands going under that ass he'd been wanting to touch for weeks, to lift her higher, rubbing their bodies together. When her leg lifted to wrap around his , he moved, staggering forward and pushing her against the door way, deepening their kiss as he grasped the back of her thighs and lifted her off her feet. Her legs wrapped tight around him and she rocked her hips, creating friction that added to their already almost unbearable tension.

The more he touched, the more he needed and soon he was pressing himself against her rhythmically, Sam meeting the thrust of his hips with her own. His hands slid up her legs and he squeezed her ass, pulling her harder against him, rubbing her along the length of his erection. They both gasped and he shifted a hand, running it up her skirt and under her knickers, moaning when he cupped the bare flesh of her ass in his hand. Her thighs squeezed his hips as they rocked together, breathing ragged now. He could feel her damp heat over his cock and wanted to rip his fly open and sink inside her. They were no longer kissing, lips pressed together as they panted and moaned into each other's mouths. Sam was shaking, on the edge of release when she finally tore her lips away from his, her head falling back against the door frame.

'Fuck,' she whispered harshly, tightening her legs around him, unable to halt the rhythm of their thrusts. 'If you keep doing that, I'm going to come before you do anything but kiss me.'

'Jesus,' Remus muttered, lowering his mouth to her neck and kissing his way from her jaw down to her shoulder. 'You can really do that?'

'I can and will if you don't put me down,' she said, reluctantly dropping her legs.

Remus lifted his head from her throat and stared at her, breathing heavily and very close to the end himself. Sam's breathing was just as tortured and she took his hands from around her as she tried to regain control after the most erotic kiss she'd ever experienced.

'Are we ready to do this?' she asked, holding his hands.

Remus nodded and as she turned to walk down the hall, he stopped her, pulling her close to him, feeling his already aroused body begin to shake when it met hers.

'You were honest with me. Now it's my turn. I've wanted you from the moment we met,' he said softly. 'You do the most incredible, terrifying things to me and I don't know whether I'm supposed to like it or be scared. I've never disliked you, Sam. Just the opposite. I couldn't trust myself around you.'

'And now?' she said.

His skin was hot where it touched hers, and Remus knew that right now, whatever she was doing to him, he didn't want her to stop.

'I still can't trust myself,' he said and Sam smiled.

'I really liked seeing you lose some of that control,' she teased. 'Maybe you should just let go more often.'

He shook his head. 'I'm new to this, Sam,' he said softly. 'And my experiences haven't been all that good. I find it hard to just let go when I've never felt anything like this before.'

Sam felt her breath quicken and stepped away from him.

'How much experience have you had, Remus?' she asked, leading him down the hall.

'Not much,' he admitted. 'My first and last girlfriend hated sex so we didn't do it a whole lot. We broke up a year ago. What about you?'

'A couple of boyfriends,' she said, keeping her eyes on him. 'I've been with three men, Sirius included, but I've never done this before. I like sex, if the man knows what he's doing. My second boyfriend didn't but Chris did and Sirius definitely does….'

She looked at him and smiled. 'And you don't have to do a damn thing other than look at me and I'm as hot as hell.'

Remus felt his face redden even as more blood rushed to his groin.

'So you haven't had good sex before,' she said with a frown as she opened the bedroom door. 'No wonder you're so repressed.'

'Why's he repressed?' Sirius said, grinning when he saw Sam and Remus holding hands and looking hot and bothered. 'I see we've made some progress.'

Remus snorted in laughter, and Sam smiled.

'Got the Firewhiskey?' she said, taking the mead out of his other hand and pulling the cork out. She raised it to her lips and took a deep pull, putting it next to her on the table.

'I'm tipsy enough to do this now,' she said sitting on the bed, looking at Remus, who also nodded, taking the Firewhiskey Sirius handed him.

'Alright, Pads,' he said. 'You're the expert. What do we do?'

Sirius grinned and watched Remus take a swig out of the bottle. 'You two look as though you've made a good start,' he said, pulling a chair closer to the bed. 'I'm not as drunk as you yet. Why don't you just keep going and I'll watch for a while?'

When Remus looked a little hesitant, he grinned. 'If you don't forget I'm here, you aren't doing it properly,' he said with a laugh.

Remus couldn't help but smile and looked over at Sam who shrugged at him.

'It's your choice, Remus,' she said.

He moved slowly over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Sam scooted closer and he swallowed when he felt the heat off her body.

'I've never done this with an audience,' he mumbled and Sam laughed.

'Neither have I,' she said. 'Look, I know things kind of got out of control just before but you don't have to do this.'

'I think I want to do this,' he admitted, his eyes moving down to her lips. 'At least the part where I get to kiss you again.'

A smile spread slowly over Sam's face and she touched his cheek lightly. 'I'm all for that part as well,' she said, leaning over and kissing him softly.

The kiss was quick, both of them conscious that Sirius was watching.

'This is ridiculous,' he muttered, raising his hands to her face. 'I want to kiss you properly. And I don't care who's watching.'

And he lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok. As promised we have a naked Remus and Sirius this chappie and, what I hope, is some yummy lovin' for the lucky Sam. I know Remus has seemed a little unwilling up until last chapter but, trust me, he soon warms up to the idea! ;-)**

**WARNING: Threesome sex. Don't like? Press the back button now! If you do like, enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

His lips moved slowly on hers at first as they tasted each other: softly, teasingly, driving each other mad with light flicks of their tongues.

'Christ, he's a fucking good kisser,' Sam thought then, as his tongue licked at her top lip, she lost the ability for all rational thought.

His hands tangled in her hair, loving the feel of the soft strands in his palms and when he felt Sam's hands sliding slowly up his back, he shivered with his rapidly increasing need to be inside her. Their breathing quickened as the kiss quickly grew: deeper and needier. Sam moaned when Remus' tongue stroked over hers, her heart speeding up when he reacted strongly to the touch of her own tongue on his lip.

They forgot Sirius was there as they lost themselves, their desire growing and soon, kissing wasn't enough. Sam's hands moved to his shirt, roughly pulling it over his head in her rush to feel his bare skin. Remus tore his lips off hers to help her pull it off then their mouths met again urgently as he fumbled for the tie of her shirt. Fingers shaking in anticipation, he undid it fast and slipped the fabric off her shoulders. Sam reached around to unhook her bra, pulling it down her arms and tossing it away. Remus wrapped his arms around her again and they fell back onto the bed, kissing frantically, groaning when their chests rubbed over each other, nipples tightening.

'Do you know how many times I've fantasised about this?' Remus whispered in her ear as his mouth moved over her cheek and down her neck, wanting to taste all of her.

'As many times as I have?' she whispered back, arching up as his lips made their way down to her breast.

'More,' he said, running little nibbling bites along her collar bone.

She chuckled a little then moaned as he ducked to lick along the underside of her breast.

Sirius watched them, knowing they'd now forgotten about him being there. Despite his already confirmed suspicions that they were attracted to each other, he was startled by the heat; the raw lust they were generating and watching them writhing together made him realise just how much they'd wanted each other. Their hands moved quickly, barely pausing in their haste to touch each other everywhere. His breathing sped up when he saw Remus take a nipple in his mouth and Sam cried out, her fingers sinking into his ass. He pulled his own shirt off now, swiftly undoing his jeans and kicking them down his legs. Stroking himself as he watched them, he was surprised at how into this Remus had gotten and thanked Merlin for whatever it was that Sam had done to him earlier that convinced him to go for this.

Remus' hands moved to Sam's skirt, sliding underneath it to cup her backside, then pulled it down her legs quickly. He felt his cock harden further when he saw the white lacy knickers she wore and he became concerned that she wasn't the one who was going to come before they had a chance to do this properly. He felt Sam's hands brush over the front of his jeans as she undid his fly, fingers dancing along his bulge of his erection and he groaned, unable to stand the stimulation of her actually touching him. He moved away from her, throwing himself down next to her as he yanked his jeans and boxers off fast, then watched as Sam did the same, throwing her knickers on the floor.

'Jesus,' he thought, staring at her hungrily. 'I didn't think she could be better than my fantasies.'

But she was and this was real. And right now, her very real hand now sliding up his thigh.

'Nice,' Sam teased softly, biting her lip as she looked down at him.

'Fucking hell,' she thought, feeling the heat between her legs becoming unbearable now. He was huge and she wanted to just sink down on that gorgeous looking prick and ride him until they were both screaming.

'Christ, don't look at me like that,' he moaned, realising he was going to go off at any moment and the heat of her gaze on him just pushed him to the edge.

'What's wrong?' she asked, shifting to lean over him. He was shaking hard and she ran her hands over his chest to try and soothe him.

He shook his head in embarrassment. 'It's been a while since I last did this, Sam,' he said softly. 'And I've wanted you for a very long time.'

Sam felt a kiss on her shoulder and turned to see Sirius grinning at her. 'Forgot I was here, didn't you?' he murmured, stroking his hands over her back.

'Guess we were doing it properly,' Sam retorted with a smile.

Sirius chuckled and kissed her neck, looking down at a squirming Remus. He'd heard their soft conversation and decided the time was ripe to join in. That, and the fact that watching them turned him on immeasurably and now he wanted some.

* * *

'Your turn to watch,' he said to Remus, then before the werewolf could say anything, Sirius crushed his lips to Sam's, kissing her hot and hard, his hand going straight to her breast.

His slightly calloused fingers tugged on her nipple and she made a little squeaking noise at the sensation. They collapsed onto the bed, Sirius bending his head to suckle a nipple, circling his tongue around it before Sam tugged on his hair hard.

'Fuck, woman,' he complained, but knew she liked it when they played a bit rougher. He bit the soft flesh of her breast and she gasped, then giggled.

Remus' hand shifted, almost by itself, to stroke his cock, breathing hard as he watched them rolling around together. Though he wanted to be the one with Sam, seeing her like this, her face pink and aroused; her body writhing under Sirius' tongue, made it worth the wait.

He saw her hand move down between her and Sirius and it was his friend's turn to gasp as her hand squeezed his balls firmly.

'One day, sweetheart,' he murmured into her ear. 'You will cause some damage doing that.'

'Oh,' she crooned, with a little pout. 'Would the little puppy like me to kiss it better?'

'Hell, yes,' he said with a chuckle, then he slid his fingers inside her.

'Fuck, Moony,' he said as Sam bit her lip and arched up towards his talented hand. 'You got her bloody wet.'

Remus couldn't help his grin and he heard Sam laugh. She looked over at Remus, seeing his hand on his dick.

'Alright?' she asked and he nodded shakily, embarrassed by how uncontrolled he was tonight. She put her hand out and ran it over his ankle and up his calf, wanting contact with him. Knowing he was watching them was making her incredibly hot.

Sirius removed his hand from in between Sam's legs and sucked on a finger, hearing Remus moan loudly.

'You want a taste, Moony?' he asked and Remus nodded without thinking.

Sirius held out his hand and Remus hesitated only a moment before he opened his mouth to allow his friend to slide a finger into his mouth. He could taste the sweet tang that was Sam and lost all inhibitions, sucking Sirius' finger clean, rolling his tongue over the digit.

'Holy hell,' Sam muttered, rocking her hips against Sirius' leg as she watched Remus suck his finger. 'That is fucking awesome.'

Sirius watched him also, with a sly grin, then removed his finger.

'Blow him,' he said softly, but loud enough for Remus to hear. He looked down at Sam, who was still staring at Remus. 'Show him what you can do with that tongue of yours. You take care of him, I'm ready to take care of you. '

'We're young,' he said louder, when he saw Remus' frown. 'We'll be ready again in ten minutes. Don't worry, Moony. You'll get your chance later. You're too close now and you'll ruin it for all of us.'

He grinned and shifted to allow Sam move over Remus. He knelt behind her, mumbling, 'Fuck that's hot,' as he lowered his head and kissed down Sam's spine, his hand sliding back between her legs.

* * *

Her eyes closed for a moment, then she looked down at Remus. She leant over and kissed him softly, hearing his moan before she moved her lips, kissing over his chest, frowning at the scars she saw. When her tongue flicked his nipple then bit it lightly, Remus' eyes closed, his hands moving to her shoulders, stroking the skin there lightly. She kissed down his body and her lips had reached his stomach when he felt her pause and moan.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Sirius behind her, holding her hips as he thrust slowly. Remus realised Sirius was inside her and bit his lip, his hips rising a little as his need became more urgent. Her practiced hand closed around him, stroking him firmly in just the way he liked. Her thumb brushed over the tip of his dick, spreading the precome that had beaded there.

'Sam,' he groaned and then grunted when he felt her tongue follow her thumb, running over his soft head, licking up the spilt seed. Her mouth closed over him, hot and wet, and he gripped the sheet, moaning softly as his head fell back. He had never had a woman put her mouth on him before and the sensation was indescribable.

Looking down, he saw her head bent over him, and could feel her taking more of him. He saw her look up at him, watching him through the curtain of her almost black hair and, as their eyes met, he just about lost control. She sucked hard on him and his head fell back. He could still see a sweating Sirius, who was thrusting faster now. Sam had found a rhythm to match his, and Remus was surprised by how very much it turned him on to watch his friend fucking her while she sucked on his cock. He could feel the burn of his orgasm starting in his balls and, when Sam began to moan her own need around his cock, he gritted his teeth and warned her.

'Sam, I'm coming,' he gasped and he felt her move, stroking him as he exploded like he'd never done before.

While he was trying to get his breath back, he heard Sam swear and cry out. He opened his eyes and watched her face as she reached climax. She reached forward and grabbed his neck, pulling him towards her. He kissed her hungrily, swallowing the sounds of her pleasure. Sirius groaned as he watched them kiss and slammed himself into her hard one last time before he came noisily with a curse.

* * *

Sam fell down on the bed next to Remus, Sirius following her with a grunt. For long moments, there was only the sound of their laboured breathing then Sirius kissed Sam's hip.

'Jesus,' he mumbled, shifting a bit so he wasn't leaning so heavily on her. 'That was a lot hotter than I remember it being with James and Mary.'

Sam laughed as Remus shook his head, reaching for his wand to clean up. 'I am so glad I did this,' he thought, eyes fixed on Sam's chest as she slid off the bed. She winked at him as she slipped on Sirius' shirt before grabbing her own wand then going into the bathroom. Sirius took Remus' wand off him once he was done and waved it over himself before handing it back. Remus yanked the sheet up to cover himself but Sirius had no such problems with modesty, stretching and kicking the sheet off his legs.

'She's hot, isn't she?' he said with a grin and Remus let out a breath of laughter.

'Yeah, Pads,' he said. 'She's hot.'

'Was that your first blow job?' he asked, rolling off the bed and grabbing the bottle of Firewhiskey, sculling a bit then handing it to Remus, who flushed but nodded.

'Thought so,' he said, watching Remus drink from the bottle. 'Couldn't see Cathy going down on anyone. Sam gives amazing head, but you were probably a bit too quick to get the full experience.'

'God, Pads,' Remus muttered, handing back the bottle, trying to hide his smile. 'Give me a break.'

Sirius chuckled. 'Did you see her tattoo?' he asked, standing up and stretching again, ignoring Remus' vocal objections to seeing him walking around naked.

'What tattoo?' Remus asked and Sirius grinned.

'You'll see. I don't know what it is about chicks with tatt's but it's a hell of a turn on,' he said then smiled at Sam as she walked back into the room.

Sirius disappeared into the bathroom, kissing her as he went past, his hands sliding under her shirt and over her ass, pressing her against him before he let her go. She shook her head in amusement at him and moved back to the bed, smiling uncertainly at Remus.

'You alright?' she asked and he grinned.

'Yeah,' he said, feeling his body stirring again as he looked at her. 'I'm fantastic.'

She smiled, broader now and sat down on the edge of the bed.

'Sorry about being so…quick,' he mumbled, his face flushing again.

'You were just fine,' she assured him then indicated the bathroom where Sirius was. 'And don't let him tease you either. He went off even quicker our first time.'

Remus laughed and leaned over to kiss her, intending to make it fast but it lingered and grew, until Remus felt his body hardening again.

'That was the first blow job I've ever had,' he murmured, his fingers moving to undo the buttons on the shirt she wore.

He felt her smile against his lips and she pulled away slightly to help him tug the shirt off. 'Was it alright?' she asked, moving her lips back to his.

Remus laughed softly and put his arms around her as he said, 'Fucking amazing, Sam.'

Sam giggled and shifted so she was straddling his lap, and he could feel his cock rubbing against her through the sheet. Even through the thin fabric, he could feel how hot she was.

'Christ, I want to be in you so badly,' he muttered, his hands moving to her ass. 'I've had dreams about being inside you.'

Sam felt heat wash over her at his words and goosebumps broke out over her skin.

She lowered her head to kiss his shoulder and said, 'So have I and, so far, you are so much better than my fantasies, Remus.'

He looked at her, surprised by the vulnerability in her face, then kissed her hard, neither of them noticing Sirius getting back onto the bed until he touched Sam's back, stroking a finger down her spine.

'This is your fantasy, Sam,' he said, startling them both as they broke apart. 'What do you want us to do now?'

Sam turned to stare at him with a smile. 'I'm not sure,' she said. 'What do you think?'

Sirius grinned and pushed her over onto the bed. 'I've got some ideas,' he said cheekily.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya! Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. My first threesome and I hope it wasn't cheesy or sleazy! The fun continues this chapter. Please R and R!**

**WARNING: A little boy on boy action here - only a snog but if you're offended...what the hell are you doing on this site? Oral sex warning as well. If you're offended by that...well, then you aren't doing it properly! ;-)**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Sirius grabbed the bottle of mead and tipped a little over Sam's chest.

'Shit, Sirius,' she said, half annoyed/half amused.

'I'll clean it up, don't worry,' he said, grinning cheekily as he lowered his head and licked her skin, tasting the mead and the flavour that was uniquely Sam.

Sam giggled as his tongue ran over her ribs then gasped softly when it traced a path over her breast to flick at her nipple.

Remus felt his breath quickening as he watched Sirius and his cock twitched. Despite his acute arousal, he became aware of the gnawing in his stomach. He really didn't like watching someone else making her moan like that while he did nothing. His dick tightened again, urging him to get involved here and, when he saw Sirius' tongue curl around Sam's nipple again, he moved.

Shifting closer, he noticed a trickle of mead rolling over her shoulder. He leant over and licked it up before it reached the bed. Sirius looked up at him and grinned.

'About time,' he murmured, moving to Sam's other side to make room. 'Didn't think you'd be able to resist cleaning up a mess.'

Remus chuckled and heard Sam laugh softly. He glanced up at her and saw her smiling at him. Shifting, he kissed her lips then her neck quickly then lowered his mouth back to her chest, running his tongue over the satiny flesh of her breast. She felt just like he imagined; tasted just like he'd imagined; responded to him even better than he'd imagined. Together, he and Sirius licked up every trace of mead, leaving Sam shaking and biting her lip hard.

'You ever used your mouth on a woman,' Sirius whispered, kissing Sam's hip.

Remus shook his head and Sirius grinned.

'Bout time you learnt then,' he suggested.

Sirius kissed her stomach and indicated Remus should copy him. The brown haired man did, and their mouths worked their way down a leg each then up again.

'Jesus,' Sam said softly as Sirius parted her legs. Sirius was a fantastic lover, but Remus' touch was burning her skin, sending heat straight to her groin.

'Watch,' Sirius whispered to Remus and he nodded. He lowered his head to her sex and Remus saw his tongue flick out, stroking her clit. Sam moaned loudly, the sound covering Remus' moan.

He could smell the scent of her arousal and he badly wanted to taste her again, but watching Sirius get her off was making him very, very hot. Sam's hips rose frantically against his mouth and Sirius slung an arm over her to try and keep her in place.

'Moony,' he said harshly and Remus shifted.

'Your turn,' he said and Remus made a noise of gratitude.

He took over from his friend and heard Sam cry out, feeling her body tighten around his fingers as he slipped them inside her.

'Fuck!' she moaned, trying to arch up but being thwarted by his hands on her hips.

The touch of his tongue on her just about drove her out of her mind and she was gasping for breath, unable to get enough air in her lungs. She lifted her leg and wrapped it around Remus' shoulder, urging him closer and he groaned. The vibrations on her clit made her scream out as she came, powerful spasms rocking her body.

When Sam's leg slid off his shoulder, falling boneless to the bed, Sirius kissed Sam's thigh and mumbled quietly, 'Keep making her scream like that and she'll be all yours.'

He grinned at Remus, letting him know in his own way that if Remus wanted to pursue Sam, it was alright with him.

Remus couldn't help his smile as they raised their heads, kissing their way back up her limp body to her neck, noticing her eyes were shut and she had a little smile on her face. Sirius whispered in Sam's ear as Remus licked the skin on her neck. Her eyes opened wide and she looked at Sirius. After a second, she nodded and he smiled, shifting away as Remus raised his head, kissing Sam's jaw.

'You done that before?' she asked, and he looked up at her.

'Nope,' he admitted softly.

Sam ran a hand over his head and pulled him to her, kissing him. 'You're a natural,' she mumbled against his lips, feeling him smile.

Sirius was rummaging around in his pants and must have finally found what he was looking for as he came back to the bed with a grin. He sat down on the edge, picking up the mead and holding it out to Sam. She pushed at Remus and he sat up as she rolled onto her side, reaching across the bed for the bottle.

'Oh, wow,' Remus murmured quietly, finally seeing the tattoo Sirius mentioned.

It was on her lower back, her tailbone. It was a simple butterfly, yellow and blue with the words, _"La mia bella farfalla"_ written in swirling script in a circle around it. He ran his fingers over the butterfly, feeling her shiver.

'Is that Italian? What does it mean?' he said, his cock stiffening at the sight of the ink on her skin. He didn't know exactly why, but Sirius was right - the tattoo was a turn on.

'My beautiful butterfly,' she said softly, rolling back to look at him. Sirius watched them, drinking from the Firewhiskey bottle.

'Why a butterfly?' he asked.

'I got the tattoo just after my parents died,' she told him. 'Papa called me his butterfly. "Sei bella, mia figlia. La mia bella farfalla". In English it would be: "You are beautiful, my daughter. My beautiful butterfly". They were the first words he said to me the day I was born - I was too early and nearly died...'

She blinked a few times then sat up, taking a long drink of the mead. 'I'm sorry, Sam,' Remus said, touching her back. 'I didn't want to upset you.'

He looked over at Sirius who, to Remus' surprise, had a guilty look on his face. She shook her head, taking a deep breath.

'I know, but I don't want to talk about it any more tonight,' she said, turning around to look at them with a mischievous expression on her face. 'This is my fantasy, si?'

'Yeeesss,' Sirius said, reluctantly.

'And you'll do whatever I want?' she asked, a gleam in her eyes.

Remus said, 'Yes,' but Sirius, being a bit more experienced with Sam's wicked sense of humour, added, 'Within reason, Sam. Don't push your luck.'

'Spoilsport,' she pouted, crawling over to him and kissing him. 'Come on, Sirius. I risked life and limb to fulfil your fantasy.'

'What was your fantasy?' Remus asked, despite the fact he hadn't wanted to know a few days ago.

'A lot has changed since then,' he mused to himself.

Sam looked at Sirius who grinned and said, 'Let's just say it involved my flying motorcycle and Sam's knickers landing somewhere over North London.'

Remus laughed and looked at Sam, his stomach clenching when he saw her grinning at him.

'So, what would your fantasy be?' she asked him, sliding back towards him and handing him the Firewhiskey bottle she'd taken from Sirius.

'I told you earlier what it is I dream about,' he murmured and Sam smiled, flushing a little. They gazed at each other for a moment then Remus remembered Sirius.

'So,' he said, clearing his throat. 'What is it you've got in mind now?'

Sam grinned and bounced a little on the bed. 'I want you two to make out while I watch this time,' she said, laughing when she saw their shocked faces. 'Come on. You said it was my night and…'

She looked at Sirius. 'I believe I agreed to fulfil another fantasy of yours tonight.'

Sirius bit his lip, obviously torn. Finally he looked at Remus.

'I've kissed James before,' he admitted, his voice wheedling. 'It's no different than kissing a girl. Just keep your eyes shut and think of Sam.'

Remus stared at him. He was learning a lot about James lately, and a lot more than he needed to know about how far Sirius was willing to go for sex.

'You want us to just kiss?' he confirmed, looked at Sam and she nodded, shifting to sit closer to him, sensing she'd already convinced Sirius.

'I can start you off if you like,' she said softly. 'I think it's so hot - watching two men kiss. I almost got off just watching you suck his finger before. I don't know what it is but it really turns me on.'

Her face moved closer to his as she spoke and he found himself mesmerised, unable to tear his eyes away from hers.

'Alright,' he found himself saying, realising Sirius wasn't the only one who'd do anything to get what he wanted. And right now, what he wanted was to make Sam happy.

Sam grinned and kissed him, both of them feeling heat rising again as they touched.

'I can't believe the effect he has on me,' she thought, as she raised her hands to his face, forgetting all about him making out with Sirius until the other man kissed her cheek.

She shifted a little, grasping Sirius' head and pulling him closer. His lips touched hers and she felt Remus pause for a moment then he resumed kissing her, more carefully now. She flicked out her tongue, taking turns to taste their lips.

'I didn't realise two men could taste so different,' she thought.

Sirius was salty, tangy and Remus was sweeter. The two of them were being more careless with where their lips were falling as they got more turned on and soon, the kiss became a three way - Remus and Sirius not caring now whether their tongues were stroking over Sam's lips or each others. Sam felt both men's hands on her, not sure whose was whose - one sliding up her thigh and one on her breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers. The fingers on her thigh slid higher then slipped inside her and she moaned. She ran her hands down each of their chests and grasped their erections, stroking them. They both groaned as one, the kiss starting to become hungrier.

'Keep kissing each other,' mumbled Sam before she pulled away. 'And I'll keep doing this.'

By this time, they couldn't have cared less whose lips were under theirs, so aroused they willingly continued the kiss without Sam.

Sam kept stroking them, watching them kiss. She took some time to admire their cocks, squirming a little as she did as heat and moisture gathered rapidly in her groin. Sirius pulled away from Remus a minute later, breathing heavily as he grasped her wrist tightly, stopping her motion.

'It'll ruin my plans for the night if you keep that up,' he said, seeing Remus fall breathless back onto the pillow with a strangled groan.

He couldn't help but notice his friend was as incredibly hard as he was, the kiss between them turning him on as well. Remus could deny it later all he wanted, but he couldn't fake his reactions - he'd liked kissing Sirius, just as Sirius had enjoyed kissing him.

'Give me that mead,' Sam demanded, putting out her hand. 'I need to be drunker for this.'

Sirius handed it to her and looked over at Remus again, who looked as though he was about to explode.

'Have a drink, Moony,' he said, handing him the Firewhiskey. 'You'll need it.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all your reviews guys!**

**_Trisky _- I reached my quota of PM's before I could get back to you. If you read this before I'm allowed to PM again, I'm trying to come up with some ideas - although the way my other fics are travelling right now, I don't know how useful my brain is at the moment.**

**WARNING: Knowing what a dirty puppy Sirius can be, would it surprise anyone that the warning is for anal sex? Didn't think so! ;-)**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Sirius reached over and grabbed his wand, pointing it at Sam. 'Are you ready?' he asked and she nodded.

'As I'll ever be,' she muttered, and he smiled.

He pointed the wand at her and mumbled some incantations. 'Ugh,' she grimaced, squirming. 'That feels pretty disgusting, Sirius.'

'Better than the alternative, baby,' he said, dragging her to her knees and kissing her hard.

Remus heard him whisper, 'Are you absolutely sure?'

Sam nodded and Sirius kissed her again. He let it deepen, his hands going into her hair as he held her close. This was good bye for them tonight and he had to admit, he was going to miss the chemistry they had. But it was obvious that Sam's interests were elsewhere now, and he cared more about Remus' happiness than he did about fantastic sex.

Remus was puzzled by the exchange and, now he was more under control, he wanted to be inside Sam. And if he had to fight Sirius to do it, he would.

Sirius' mouth moved to Sam's neck and she turned her head to give him better access. Her eyes moved to Remus, and she held her hand out to him, wanting him to join them. He took her hand, holding it as he knelt next to them, moving his lips to her shoulder, kissing down over her shoulder blade then running his tongue down her spine to her tattoo. His hand ran over her ass as he kissed the small butterfly, hearing her moan and squeeze the hand she was still holding. He gave her ass a reciprocal squeeze, the flesh filling his hand perfectly.

'That's my side,' Sirius said quietly, looking over at him. 'You get your wish, Moony. You need to be inside her first. Sam, you're on top, ok honey?'

She nodded and Remus finally understood what they were talking about earlier. He felt an inexplicable surge of lust and lay back, pulling Sam down with him.

'Are you sure you're alright with this?' he asked her quietly and she nodded, kissing his chin.

'He's done some spells that'll help relax me and he's got some oil that's supposed to make it easier as well,' she told him, her mouth moving distractingly along his jaw.

He still looked unsure, frowning a little, and she smiled, lifting her head. 'I want to try it. Just once. It's my choice. He didn't push me.'

Remus nodded then, as Sam lowered her head back to his neck, he noticed Sirius stroking his cock and assumed he was putting on some of the oil. He looked up at Remus and smiled.

'Will you two stop talking and get on with it?' he complained.

Sam grinned and moved to kiss Remus' mouth quickly. 'So damn impatient,' she whispered and he smiled before losing himself in her soft lips.

The kiss started out gently, but soon they were frantic, moaning as the fire in the both of them began to burn out of control. Remus pulled her closer, his hands moving to grip her ass tightly, rubbing her sex against his erection as she moaned. His hand crept between them and he stroked her clit, wanting to make certain she was as ready as he was. Sam let out a soft cry as his finger brushed over her and she shifted, grasping his prick and guiding him to her entrance.

'Fuck,' he swore through gritted teeth as he felt the tip of his cock enter her body.

He pushed up involuntarily, and Sam gasped, then sank down on him, taking him completely inside her. The feeling of her tight, wet body all around him made him shake and all the breath left his lungs in a whoosh. He felt out of control, just wanting to keep pushing deep into her until her body throbbed around his and he spilled himself inside her.

'I want her too much,' he realised, a little scared by how he was feeling. 'I shouldn't want another person this much.'

Sam moved on him, her velvet soft body sliding over his hard flesh, and he groaned, pulling her head to his and kissing her hard as every single thought flew from his mind.

Sam felt Sirius come up behind her and, for a moment, felt resentful of his presence. She wanted to be alone with Remus, to enjoy the feel of him inside her and only think about their pleasure. But when his hand stroked down her back she closed her eyes, forgetting about her irritation.

'Lie down on him, honey,' he said softly, gently pushing her down to stretch out on top of Remus.

He slid a lubricated finger into her ass, making her jump. He chuckled then gently prepared her; stretching her in readiness for the unfamiliar invasion. He watched her and Remus as they couldn't resist the temptation of each others' lips, Sam moving her hips in tiny, erotic rolls that created a delicious friction. Remus' hand fell down to her ass, pressing her hips harder against him as their breathing quickened.

'Wait for me, Moony,' Sirius teased, hearing his friend make a resistant noise in his throat. He laughed softly then, when he felt her walls relaxing around his fingers, he pulled them out.

He told them to stay still for a moment, tearing a frustrated growl from Remus, and positioned himself at her rear entrance. He slowly flexed his hips, feeling a little resistance as Sam unconsciously tensed, burying her face in Remus' neck. The brown haired man ran his hands over her back, turning his face into hers to press soothing kisses over her skin.

'Alright?' he whispered and she nodded.

'Sam…' Sirius said questioningly, his voice strained but she shook her head.

'Keep going,' she insisted.

He did, and after the initial barrier was breached with a little cry from Sam, the spells and oils did their job, working well in providing him ease of entry as well as relieving any pain Sam felt. Tiny thrusts then, after a minute, he was fully inside her and pulled her up to lean against his chest.

'Ok?' he whispered, trying to hold himself still. She nodded, letting out a shaky breath, and he kissed her neck.

'Move gently. However slow you need to go,' he told her and felt her lift herself.

He gasped when he realised he could feel Remus moving inside her and the sensation of their cocks rubbing against each other through such a thin barrier loosened another thread of his already fraying restraint. He looked down at his friend and saw him biting his lip and looking right back at him. Remus could feel it as well, and gripped Sam's hip hard to distract himself, concerned he'd be too quick again.

Sirius waited until Sam found a rhythm then began to move with her, hearing her moan as he did.

'Good?' he asked breathlessly and she nodded, unable to speak with the two of them making her feel so incredible.

Despite a little initial discomfort, the sensation of having two men inside her was amazing. Her movements sped up and, with a surprised gasp, she unexpectedly found herself climaxing, Sirius' arm going around her to hold her up as she shook.

'Don't you dare finish, Moony,' he said in a strangled voice as he tried to ignore the convulsions around his cock from Sam's orgasm. 'Two men means she should come twice.'

His hand moved down to circle her still throbbing clit and they both felt her body squeeze them tight.

'Fuck,' they both muttered, almost together.

Remus pushed himself up, taking one of Sams' nipples in his mouth. He bit her lightly and her hand moved to his head, threading her fingers into his hair. It felt fantastic to be inside her, better than he'd ever imagined, and feeling Sirius rubbing against him was almost knocking him over the edge. He lifted his head and drew Sam's face to his, kissing her deeply. Their mouths moved together and one hand tangled in her long dark hair. Tongues stroked over each other in the same rhythm of their bodies and Remus soon pulled away, breathing hard.

'Sam,' he breathed. 'I can't wait, sweetheart.'

She grasped his head and said urgently, 'Kiss me again. Please? I'll come with you.'

He did and he felt her body begin to tremble violently.

'God,' she gasped into his mouth, one hand holding his head to her, the other moving to wrap around Sirius, who was also moving erratically now. He buried his face in her neck, sucking the skin hard into his mouth, sending her screaming into climax.

Remus let out a cry; Sam's body clenching around him was too much and he couldn't help himself, his release so intense that bright bursts of colour exploded behind his tightly squeezed eyelids.

He heard Sam making little mewing noises, the sound muffled as she pressed her face into his neck, biting down into the delicate skin there. The sharp pain prolonged Remus' pleasure and he thrust up hard a few more times to ride out the diminishing waves of ecstacy.

Sirius, unable to stand the squeezing of her body and the sounds of them coming, thrust into her hard once more and let out his own loud groan as he came as well. His arm wrapped around her tightly and he held himself still inside her, his breath coming in pants as his orgasm roared through him.

Sam collapsed onto Remus, feeling Sirius slide out of her body with another groan. He fell down next to them, breathing hard.

'Holy shit,' he muttered.

Remus murmured an agreement, stroking his hands over Sam's back, his body still inside hers. When their breathing was back to normal, Sam reluctantly moved to lie between them, mumbling a thank you when Sirius ran his wand over all of them, doing an extra spell over Sam, who immediately felt the lingering soreness in her ass ease.

She fell asleep first, Sirius not far behind, kissing the back of her neck tiredly and muttering a goodnight to his friend. Remus lay awake for a while longer, wondering if he should go home and leave them to their last night together, but decided that this might be the only chance he got to sleep with Sam and he was going to take advantage of it. He rolled over, throwing an arm across her. His heart leapt when she moved closer, snuggling into him. His lips curved into a smile and he rested his face in her hair, breathing in the scent of her shampoo as he fell asleep.

* * *

Sam woke up late the next morning, seeing Remus still asleep next to her, his arm across her hips but Sirius was gone. She looked around, finding a note.

"_Sam, Thought you and Remus might enjoy some one on one time this morning. It was fun, babe. Thanks for making some of my fantasies come true. If you don't mind, I won't lose your details. You can never have too many friends, right? Sirius."_

'Is Pads gone?' she heard Remus ask, his voice rough still from sleep.

She turned to him and nodded, laying her head back down on the pillow. 'Jeez, he's cute first thing in the morning,' she thought.

They looked at each other then Remus gave her a closed mouth smile and said, 'Morning.'

'Morning,' she echoed, feeling an slight awkwardness settling over them.

They stared at each other for a few more moments, then Remus moved swiftly, reaching over to cup her face as he kissed her, rolling her over to her back and coming to rest across her chest. Sam's arms went around him, running up his back and tangling in his hair. The both moaned as the kiss deepened and Remus shifted again, settling between her legs. Sam raised her hips, running one hand down to his ass and pressing him to her as she lifted up to him. Remus took the hint and thrust into her quickly, groaning when her body began to tighten around him immediately. Sam's legs wrapped around him, and they moved fast together, kissing the whole time until Sam's fingernails dug into Remus' ass and she cried out loudly, Remus following her lead as they came together.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to those who have reviewed. Hope you have enjoyed the story so far and will stick with it now three have become two. Lots of sex, only a little plot. What's not to like?:-)**

**Learn a bit more about Sam this chappie.**

**WARNING: Um, sex. Although after the last couple of chappies, there's not a whole lot here that's gonna shock you!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

'Good morning again,' Remus murmured when he'd caught his breath, lifting his head from where it was buried in her neck.

Sam smiled and looked at him. 'Yes, it _is_ a good morning,' she agreed, her legs tightening around him.

Remus grinned then kissed her again, softly this time, making Sam moan a little. 'You know,' she said, her eyes closing as his lips brushed over hers, teasing her. 'I think you could get me off just doing this. You are an incredible kisser.'

'Mmm,' he mumbled, feeling himself hardening inside her. 'I think _I _could get off just doing this.'

He pushed himself deeper into her, hearing her tiny gasp. 'Yep, definitely.'

Their kisses began to linger longer, until they were kissing deeply, intoxicated on the taste of one another, and soon Remus was rock hard again. He began to rock himself gently against her, hitting her clit with each tiny movement. When Sam started raising her hips to meet him, quickening the pace, he tore his mouth away from hers, kissing down her neck, running his tongue along her collar bone. Sam wasn't idle, her own mouth moving along his jaw and her tongue traced the shell of his ear, sucking his lobe into her mouth making Remus groan loudly and lift his head, kissing her hot and hard again.

'Christ, you're a hell of a kisser yourself,' he moaned when he finally came up for air, now pushing into her harder, feeling the slide of her wet folds over his hot cock.

He rolled them over so Sam was on top of him. 'Your turn,' he said cheekily and Sam grinned.

'With pleasure,' she said, beginning to move on him.

Remus gasped as she began to roll her hips, grasping her ass tightly. They moved together quickly, already so close, then Sam leant over to kiss him, moaning as her climax hit her suddenly at the touch of his lips on hers.

'Remus,' she whispered, and the sound of her passion filled voice saying his name so desperately was enough send him hurtling over the edge as well.

'Sam,' he murmured against her lips as he arched up into her, thrusting deep. 'God, Sam.'

She fell onto his chest, and they lay still for several minutes as their heart rate slowed and breathing went back to normal.

'I can't get enough of you,' Sam said softly, her lips brushing over the skin on his neck, making him shiver.

'I know,' he whispered, running his fingertips over the bare skin of her back. 'I'm the same. You're like a drug, Sam. The more of you I taste, the more I need.'

Sam lifted her head to look down at him. 'This is…intense. This attraction between us,' she said, biting her lip. 'But I don't do relationships, Remus. I think you need to know that up front. In case this goes any further than just this.'

'Do you want this to go further?' he asked, trying not to show how bothered he was by her complete dismissal of any relationship between them other than a sexual one.

Sam stared at him for a few moments then said, 'I like being with you. I think we could have a lot of fun together as long as we both understand that this is sex. Unbelievable, mind blowing, no strings sex.'

Remus thought for several seconds. At the moment, the attraction he felt for Sam overwhelmed everything else, and he couldn't see past it. There was a niggling little voice in the back of his mind telling him that this was going to get complicated; that he was going to get hurt, but he quickly stifled it. He saw her watching him, her expression a little anxious. Smiling, he made a decision.

'All I know is that I want you, Sam,' he said softly. 'I can't be near you without wanting to touch you. We'll just play it by ear; let it run its course.'

Sam smiled and leant over to kiss him. 'Sounds great to me.' He caught her head as she moved back and deepened their kiss, groaning a little when her tongue stroked softly over his.

She pulled back when her stomach growled. 'I'm afraid I'm going to need something in me other than you,' she said with a wriggle, making him begin to harden yet again.

She felt it and laughed, lifting herself off him, smiling at his groan of complaint.

'Bacon and eggs?' she asked and he nodded, watching her as she gathered their clothes.

'I really do like your tattoo,' he murmured, having trouble taking his eyes off the small butterfly.

Sam chuckled, turning and throwing his clothes to him. 'What happened to you?' she asked gently, her smile fading. 'Your scars?'

'It's a long story,' he said, sliding out of bed and pulling on his boxers. 'You really should get dressed.'

His eyes wandered over her, desire darkening the blue. 'Before breakfast is postponed again.'

Sam grinned and pulled a clean t shirt out of her drawer, slipping it on. She pulled a pair of knickers on as well and said, 'Better?'

'Not a lot,' he mumbled, doing up the pants he put on. 'Come on. I'll give you a hand with breakfast.'

They ended up having reheated bacon sandwiches an hour later after Remus kept getting distracted by Sam's tattoo peeking out from under her shirt, eventually yanking her underwear down and bending her over the kitchen table, thrusting hard into her until they both exploded.

* * *

Laying together on the couch after breakfast, Remus drifted off to sleep again. Sam felt his deep breaths and his body relaxing, and smiled. If he felt anything like her, he was exhausted. Last night, plus the three intense experiences within a few hours just this morning had worn her out, but she didn't have the luxury of being able to sleep right now. She'd already taken too much time off from study. She lifted herself carefully off Remus' chest, stretching and yawning as she walked back to her bedroom and sat at her desk. The screen saver flickered on her computer and she saw a picture of her and Chris flash up. She stared at it and sighed heavily.

Chris was a Muggle boy she'd grown up with, and had been her first and last relationship. She'd been heartbroken when he'd broken up with her; devastated when he'd died a couple of months later, the cancer that claimed his life discovered too late for anything to be done. Chris had known about the disease and Sam suspected that was why he broke up with her - he had not wanted for her to watch him die. She watched the screen saver change, a photo of her kissing Chris came up.

'Keeping these photos probably isn't all that healthy,' she thought. 'I need to get on with my life. He's not ever coming back.'

But she couldn't bring herself to erase the pictures from the computer, nor could she get rid of the box of mementoes she had in her cupboard.

Sam really had believed she and Chris would marry and live happily ever after; and she couldn't see herself living that dream with anyone else. She'd told Remus that this morning - she didn't do relationships. Sex, yes.

Her body began to tingle again as she recalled the feel of Remus' mouth and hands on her. She took a deep breath and gave herself a shake. She lusted after him, that was all this was. But she couldn't deny that she hadn't felt like this with anyone before. Remus had really gotten under her skin.

'But it is _sex_,' she kept telling herself. 'Nothing more.'

She sighed again then put her glasses on and pulled the textbook towards her.

* * *

After two hours, she lifted her head and pulled her glasses off, rubbing her eyes. She couldn't focus on anything - her mind kept straying back to Remus and what he'd done to her this morning, and what she wanted him to do to her later. She squirmed as heat moved to her groin and sighed.

'Good thing the sex was fantastic,' she thought tiredly. 'At least this distraction and exhaustion was well worth it.'

Sam stood up, stretching again and moving towards the bathroom, hoping a shower would both wake her up and cool her down. She stripped quickly and turned the water on, getting underneath it and soaping herself up.

'Hey,' she heard a deep voice say and she stuck her head around the curtain.

'Hi,' she said, smiling at Remus, who was standing in the doorway. 'Do you want to come in?'

Remus grinned and unzipped his fly. 'Thought you'd never ask,' he said.

His clothes hit the floor fast and he climbed in with her, his eyes scorching her skin as they ran down her body.

'Christ,' he murmured, feeling his body come back to full arousal immediately. 'How is it possible I can want you again after what we did this morning?'

Sam was wondering something similar as she felt heat pulsing through her under his gaze.

'Do you want me to wash you?' she asked cheekily, reaching towards him and letting her hand circle his erection and stroke gently.

He gasped and moved closer, grasping her head and kissing her hard. Heat surged through them both and Remus quickly pressed her up against the shower wall, his mouth moving over her skin quickly, sucking a nipple into his mouth before Sam lifted her leg, wrapping it around him.

'In here?' he asked and Sam smiled, breathless.

'Don't you think you could manage it?' she teased, a dare in her tone.

Remus grinned and pressed himself harder against her, lifting her leg higher. Sam quickly put her arms around his neck as Remus thrust into her.

'God! Do that harder,' she moaned and he did.

They both groaned and, moving hard and fast, it only took a minute for them to shatter, shaking violently as they tried to stay upright under the flowing water.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews, lovelies! More please!**

**WARNING: PURE SMUT THIS CHAPTER. NO PLOT PROGRESSION AT ALL. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

'Thanks for letting me sleep before,' Remus said several minutes later after they had showered properly and were drying off. 'Why didn't you stay with me, though? You must be tired.'

'I had to study. I'm alright,' she insisted, before her body gave her away with a yawn.

Remus snorted in amusement. 'Sure you are,' he said, wrapping the towel around his hips and picking up his clothes. He looked at her uncertainly. 'Do you want me to go?'

Sam slipped on her bathrobe and tied the sash around her waist as she said, 'Not unless you want to.'

'No, I don't want to,' he replied. 'But if you've got some things to do…'

'I think I'll give the study a miss for the day,' she decided, pushing away the guilt she felt that she was putting work aside to be with a guy . 'I can't really concentrate anyway.'

Remus grinned and Sam let out a breath of laughter. 'Yeah, alright,' she grumbled. 'I admit it. I can't focus on anything while I know you're nearby. Are you happy? '

'Actually, yes,' he retorted, reaching out and pulling her to him by her lapel. 'Now you know how I've felt for the past six weeks.'

His mouth lowered and he kissed her jaw. 'Being around you was torturous, Sam,' he told her, his lips moving softly down her throat. 'Seeing you, smelling you and not being able to touch you…do you have any idea what that was like?'

'Got a fair idea,' she mumbled as her knees went weak from his touch. 'You're not the only one who's been frustrated with the situation.'

'At least you were getting laid,' he complained, untying her robe. 'Christ, I have never jerked off so much in my life as I have over the past month or so.'

Sam let out a breath, her body reacting strongly to his words as well as the feel of his hands which were stroking over her stomach and waist.

'Sirius didn't make me feel anything like this,' she whispered, more to herself than him, although Remus heard her and his heart leapt. She really did want him as much as he wanted her.

He bent his knees and put his arms around her hips, lifting her and moving quickly from the bathroom to her bed, dropping down with her onto the mattress.

Sam giggled then moaned as he lightly bit her shoulder. His tongue laved the red mark his teeth made and Sam shuddered, arching up and letting out a shaky breath.

'God,' Remus murmured, his mouth shifting as his own body trembled.

He had thought that once they had been together a few times, the powerful response they'd had to each other would lessen. But the opposite was happening. Their reactions were only strengthening the more they learnt about each other.

Remus kissed across her chest, running his tongue down over her breast, circling it around her nipple before taking it into his mouth. Sam's hands tightened on his shoulders and her legs wrapped around his as she tried to press herself closer, making a soft noise in her throat.

Groaning, Remus moved his mouth to her other breast, teasing her with his lips as his hand moved to run up her leg, revelling in the smooth skin.

It came to rest on her hip, gripping hard when Sam whispered, 'God, Remus,' as his teeth nipped at her nipple.

He moaned as his body surged with lust, shifting to kiss down over her ribs to her stomach. Badly needing to taste her, he quickly ran his tongue down to her thigh, looking up at her when she made a desperate sound. She was biting her lip hard and her hands were fisting in the sheets. Remus smiled, amazed that he could make her feel like this, finally accepting that the problems he'd had with Cathy had been about her issues, not his.

He lowered his mouth again and said softly, 'Tell me if I'm not doing it right, Sam. It's my first time solo.'

Sam let out a giggle and opened her eyes, looking at him. 'You don't have to….' she began but he quickly interrupted.

'No,' he insisted. 'I really want to. I just want to make sure it's good for you.'

She grinned. 'It will be,' she said and he smiled, then kissed her thigh.

Sam's eye's closed again as his tongue licked at her skin and she let out a sharp breath when it ran up her inner thigh.

When his tongue tentatively stroked her clit, she gasped, 'Oh!'

He could feel her trembling, and was boosted by her reaction. He did it again, more confidently this time and her hips rose up to meet him. He remembered what he'd seen Sirius do last night, as well as what he'd done that she'd reacted well to and tried it. Her response to his intimate kiss told him he was doing the right thing.

When his teeth accidentally scraped over her clit , he almost stopped to apologise, thinking he'd hurt her until he realised her loud cry and violent shuddering was the beginning of her orgasm. She grasped his hair, pulling on it hard as she thrust up.

'Fuck, Remus,' she moaned and he did it again, circling his tongue around the hard bump. She cried out loudly, her body tightening around his fingers as her hips moved frantically, pressing herself harder against his mouth as she came.

When her hand fell off his head and her shaking eased, he stopped and kissed the top of her leg.

'Jesus Christ, Remus,' Sam moaned, still breathing heavily. 'Are you sure you've never done that before?'

'I pick things up fast,' he said, grinning.

'You sure do,' she laughed as he kissed up her limp body, licking her nipple lightly before kissing her neck. Sam kissed the side of his head, feeling his now very aroused body press against hers. She smiled and pulled away, pushing him off her.

'You know, you _were_ very quick last night,' she teased gently, getting to her knees and rolling him onto his back.

She straddled his leg and leant over to kiss his neck as she said, 'I don't think you completely understand just how good my blow jobs really are.'

Remus laughed then let out a little hiss as her tongue flicked over his nipple. Her mouth moved down his body, smiling when he wriggled as her tongue traced lightly over his ribs.

'Ticklish?' she murmured and he moaned an incoherent reply. She kissed his hip, chuckling when he arched up.

'Not so fast, Lupin,' she said softly.

Remus made a growling noise, his hands gripping the sheets tight as she kissed down his leg, then up again, stroking her fingers lightly over his balls as she kissed down his other leg. He groaned loudly and she bit his calf.

'Patience,' she said in a warning tone.

She finally let her cheek brush over his erection as she kissed his abdomen, hearing a strangled noise escape him. He tongue flicked over the tip of him quickly, then again, lingering this time to circle around the rim of his soft head, tasting the soft, smooth skin there. Her mouth closed around him and it was all Remus could do not to explode then and there.

'Don't you dare,' Sam said firmly, raising her head when she felt him arch up to her. 'I've barely started.'

'I'm alright,' he gasped, just wanting her to put her mouth back on him.

She let a breath of laughter escape then ducked her head again, shocking him by taking most of his length into her mouth.

'Shit,' he said loudly, then groaning when she slid her mouth up so that only the tip of his cock was enclosed in that warm softness.

She did it again, and again, then added some suction. Her hand moved, stroking him as her tongue circled him swiftly over and over, adding to the incredible sensations. His hips were moving frantically now, and he knew that he'd reached the end when her teeth scraped lightly up his shaft.

'Sam,' he moaned. 'I'm coming.'

He felt the heat of her mouth disappear but her hand stroked for another few seconds as he exploded.

Remus felt her let go of him and fall to the bed beside him. As he opened his eyes, he saw her waving a wand over him, casting a Cleansing Spell, then over herself, muttering an incantation under her breath. He looked quizzically at her and she smiled, throwing her wand on the table next to her.

'I take a birth control potion, but I think we may have tested it today,' she said, pulling a sheet up over herself, holding it up so he could crawl underneath it as well. 'After the fourth time in the shower before, I didn't think a contraceptive spell could hurt.'

He smiled, feeling a twinge of anger at himself. He hadn't even thought about contraception; he knew he had to be more careful than other people because of his condition. He completely lost his mind around Sam.

Looking over at her, he smiled, once again forgetting about everything except her. He rolled over so they were face to face and leaned across and kissed her, noticing her eyes looked heavy.

'I don't have anything to go by, but I can't imagine anyone could make me feel more fantastic than you just did,' he said softly, making her smile.

'Well, trust me,' she said, covering her yawn. 'You just got a good quality blow job. Not one of my greatest - you need to give me a bit more time so you can experience my best work - but pretty good all the same.'

She yawned again and closed her eyes. 'Sorry,' she mumbled, opening her eyes with an obvious effort. 'Guess I'm tireder than I realised.'

'Go to sleep,' he said, reaching over and brushing her hair off her face. 'You've worn me out too.'

She smiled and her eyes shut again, this time they stayed closed. Remus watched her sleep for a few minutes, still pinching himself to be sure he was really here with her, before he fell asleep as well.


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING: Don't hate me but there's plot in this chapter. GHADS!! Still some hot werewolf loving though.**

**Again, I apologise to any Italian speaking readers for any mistakes I've made. I'm using a Google translator so don't hate me. I have the utmost respect for the Italian language, which makes me hotter than my native tongue ;-)**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

They woke for dinner, eating reheated Thai food from the night before, talking and laughing as they sat on the couch.

'So, why do you want to be a Healer?' Remus asked, putting his empty carton down and taking a sip of his beer. 'It's a lot of extra study, isn't it?'

A slight shadow crossed her face as she offered him the rest of her food, putting it down when he shook his head.

'A friend of mine was sick and no medicine - magic or Muggle could help him,' she told him, her voice low. 'I want to practice for a while then get into research to try and…I don't know - find a cure. Heal the world, I suppose. Idealistic, huh?'

Remus smiled, letting his fingers stroke hers as their hands lay along the back of the couch. 'Maybe a little,' he said gently. 'But a lot of the people who've done the most good in the world started out as idealists.'

Sam gave him a small smile but looked distracted as she took a drink of her beer. 'This friend,' he said softly. 'Was it the Chris guy you mentioned?'

Sam looked up, a frown on her face. 'Yeah,' she said, looking back down at the beer bottle. 'He had cancer. When they found out, it was too far along and they couldn't do a damn thing to help him.'

'Is Chris also the reason you don't like relationships?' he asked. Sam looked up at him, her face tense.

'I had a very good thing once,' she said quietly. 'And it got ripped away from me.' She sighed and shook her head, taking another drink. 'I'm never going to let it happen again.'

Remus frowned now. He understood why she was reluctant - obviously it had hurt her deeply when Chris died. But to completely rule out any future relationships just in case she was hurt again was over the top.

'You don't think you're going to miss out by not letting anyone get close?' he asked, becoming concerned about how much this insight into her mind disturbed him. 'You could be passing up something special.'

'I _had_ something special, Remus,' Sam said, putting her now empty beer bottle down on the floor. 'I don't think it's possible to find that kind of thing twice. Anything else would be just settling.'

Sam shifted, moving to hold herself over Remus, her face above his.

'Are you going to have a problem with this?' she asked, her blue-green eyes searching his blue ones. 'If you are, then maybe I should say thank you for an incredible twenty four hours and ask you to leave. Because I can't give you more than this, Remus. I just can't.'

'What do you want, Samantha?' Remus asked, his voice low.

The corner of Sam's mouth turned up as she gazed at him. 'I want you,' she said softly, leaning forward to brush her lips over his.

He smiled at her and said, 'I want you too.'

She grinned and leaned into him, kissing him as his hands moved to her head, holding her so he could deepen the liplock. The fire flared in them fast and their hands moved just as quickly, ridding themselves of enough clothes so that he could slide into her. He sat up, wrapping his arms around her to hold her close as she moved on him. Sam's arms went around him as well, holding him so their chests rubbed over each other, the sensation soon sending them spiralling out of control. Sam bit his lip as they exploded together, shuddering with the fierceness of their mutual release.

Remus fell back, taking Sam with him and they lay trembling and silent for several minutes, lost in their own thoughts. Sam traced her fingers over some of the scars on his arms, Remus' hands moving to her tailbone. He could feel the difference in the texture of her skin as his fingers ran around the edge of her tattoo.

'Are you going to tell me how you got these scars?' she asked quietly.

Remus thought for a few moments. Should he tell her? If she was determined to make this a short term, sex only thing, why did she need to know he was a werewolf?

'I don't think so,' he said, just as quietly. 'It's not something I like to talk about and….it's not necessary for me to tell you.'

'Since we aren't in a relationship?' she said, feeling him nod.

'I'm not trying to be a prick,' he told her. 'I'm not sulking because you refuse to consider anything serious. It really is something that is hard for me to talk about….very few people know how I got these scars and they are people I have known for a long time and have a lot of trust in.'

Sam was silent for a moment then said, 'Fair enough.'

Remus breathed a silent sigh of relief that she hadn't taken offence at his refusal to discuss his problem with her, and kissed the top of her head. Sam responded by turning her head and pressing her lips to the skin under her cheek. After she wriggled to get more comfortable, she smiled.

'No one's called me Samantha in a long time,' she said. 'Only mum, papa or my brother would call me that - usually when I was in trouble.'

He gave a soft laugh and moved his hands up to her back, lifting strands of her hair and letting it run through his fingers.

'It's a pretty name. Do you mind if I call you that sometimes?' he asked, feeling her shake her head.

'No,' she said, surprised that she didn't mind. 'It's fine.'

Remus shifted now, moving a little. 'What did you say the other night?' he asked. 'In Italian. When you said your father would hate that you ate take away pasta?'

Sam laughed and said, 'I can't remember exactly what I said but it translated something like, "How could you, butterfly? This is not pasta!" Papa was very particular about his pasta. "Only Italians know how to make pasta, butterfly. Your mother…she has no feel for the pasta!" He would only let us eat it if it was cooked by an Italian.'

Remus laughed quietly. 'And your tattoo says 'a beautiful butterfly', right? How do you say it again?' he asked after a few moments, running a hand down over the tattoo again.

'La mia bella farfalla. My beautiful butterfly,' she said softly.

'La mia bella farfalla,' he repeated, stroking his hand over her again. 'It's a beautiful language. Do you speak fluently?'

She shrugged. 'Fairly fluently. Not like a native,' she said. 'I'm better with Italian than I am with French though, even after seven years in a French school.' She giggled. 'But I know lots of dirty words - in both languages. Maybe I'll give you a demonstration.'

He laughed and his arms moved around her to hold her to him, squeezing a little.

They stayed there for a few more minutes, then Sam lifted her head, looking down at Remus.

'Do you want to stay the night?' she asked, uncertain if she should ask but not wanting him to go just yet.

Remus smiled at her and nodded. 'I'd like that,' he replied softly.

Sam smiled as well and shifted, standing up and holding her hand out to him. 'Come on then,' she said. 'I want a bath before bed, and I don't want to have one alone.'

He grinned and let her pull him to his feet and lead him to the bathroom.

They drank another beer each in the bath, and discovered they were both ticklish under their feet as they sat at opposite ends of the tub. They talked until the water was cold. Too tired for anything but sleep after their bath, they fell into Sam's bed, murmuring good night to each other as they curled up together.

Sometime in the early hours of the morning, hardly awake, they found each other again, bodies joining almost unconsciously. Remus moved inside her as Sam pushed back against him, their need no less intense despite their sleepiness. Their release was languid, almost lazy as it flowed over them, Remus rocking himself against her ass, his leg between hers. They fell back into a deeper sleep almost as soon as it was over, and this is how they woke several hours later.

Sam moaned as she felt Remus' lips on the back of her neck and turned her head as she opened her eyes.

'Morning,' he said, when he saw her eyes open.

'Good morning,' she replied with a smile, rolling over to face him. 'Was I dreaming last night or did we do it in our sleep?'

Remus grinned and raised his hand to stroke over her hair as he said, 'You're not even safe from me in your sleep.'

She laughed softly and put her arms around him, pushing him over onto his back. 'Or is it you that isn't safe from me?' she teased, sliding over on top of him. 'I don't exactly recall who did what to who, but I remember feeling very satisfied.'

She lowered her head to kiss him, shifting her leg so she was straddling him, lying on his chest.

'Mmm,' he mumbled against her lips as he felt her heat rub against him. 'I recall that particular feeling well also.'

He caught her lips again and kissed her as she wriggled, feeling him enter her, and she slid down onto him.

'God, Sam,' he moaned when she began to move, her whole body sliding against his.

She made a little noise in response and his hands slid down to her ass, pressing her against him. They moved fluidly together until Remus' finger's dug into her buttocks, arching up into her.

'Sam, please.' he begged, wanting to feel her throbbing around him before he spilled himself inside her.

Sam groaned and Remus felt her beginning to shake as her body tightened around him. Remus let go once he knew she was coming and they reached the end together.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kisses for those who review! **

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

'Shit!' Sam exclaimed, looking up at the clock ten minutes later.

She rolled off Remus' chest and jumped up, grabbing her wand and waving it over herself.

'What's wrong?' he asked, sitting up, surprised by her sudden mood change from lazy to panicked.

'I'm late,' she said, throwing her wand on her desk then pulling open drawers.

She yanked on clean underwear, Remus watching bemused, but his gaze was admiring as he watched her pull on a tight t shirt, leaving off the bra.

'Exactly what are you late for?' he asked, wondering if he should be dressing as well if she was leaving.

'I've got a class this morning,' she told him, pulling on a pair of jeans now. 'In about ten minutes to be exact. Advanced Potions. I can't miss it. Not with exams so close.'

She grabbed a pair of boots and jammed her feet into them as she hopped over to the desk and shoved books and parchment into a knapsack.

'I'm so sorry,' she said as she packed. 'I just completely forgot about this last night or I would have put the alarm on.'

'It's fine, Sam,' he said. 'You have to go.'

''I'll be finished by lunchtime so we could eat together if you want,' she told him, looking over at the bed. 'Unless you're busy today.'

'No,' he said with a smile. 'I'd like to have lunch with you.'

She grinned and went into the bathroom, emerging a few minutes later. 'You can stay if you like,' she said, her hair now pulled back into a ponytail and her lips shiny with gloss. 'Have a bit more sleep. You might need it.'

She smiled at him cheekily, winking and he laughed. She opened a drawer and rummaged around, throwing something to him. 'Spare key,' she said. 'Just in case you want to go out and I'm late back.'

She grabbed her wand and shoved it in her back pocket, then jammed her glasses on. Remus smiled broadly, surprisingly turned on by the sight of her looking so studious.

'You look hot,' he said as she moved over to the bed and leaned over. She smiled and kissed him quickly.

'You look pretty hot as well,' she said softly. 'Just how I like my men. Naked and in my bed.'

He snorted and kissed her again, then again, Sam pulling away reluctantly.

'I have to go,' she said, a bit regretfully. 'See you about twelve thirty?'

He nodded and she waved as she left the room.

* * *

'Eight times?' said Sirius disbelievingly. 'In twenty four hours? God, Moony. How the hell did you do that? I've only ever managed four and that was pushing it. I could barely walk.'

'Do you see me running marathons?' Remus asked with a smile. 'I'm pretty buggered but….Jesus, Pads. It was worth it.'

'Yeah,' Sirius agreed. 'She is damn hot.'

Remus had slept for another couple of hours, then Sirius had turned up looking for him with a message from his mother.

'She came around to see me wondering where you were,' he'd said with a smirk. 'Go and see her - when you manage to get rid of the hard on you've got for Sam.'

'If I wait that long, I'll be middle aged,' Remus muttered, making Sirius laugh.

'Is this weird for you?' Remus asked his friend now. 'You split up with her and I move straight in on her. Are you sure you're alright with me and Sam….doing whatever we're doing?'

'What _are_ you doing?' Sirius asked, looking carefully at his friend's face. 'I assume Sam gave you the 'we are just having fun, we aren't in a relationship' talk?'

Remus nodded and Sirius continued, 'Well, that's not really your thing, is it? Are you comfortable with a fling?'

Remus frowned. He hadn't really thought of this as a fling but now he had, he wasn't all that happy about it.

'I don't know,' he admitted. 'All I know right now is that I like Sam and….we have incredible sex. I'm talking mind blowing, Pads.'

'Yeah, I saw,' he said with a smile. 'Once you two finally admitted you wanted each other, neither of you could keep your hands off. You haven't thanked me yet, by the way. For talking you into a threesome.'

Remus laughed, standing up and taking the empty beer bottle off Sirius. 'Thank you very much,' he said with a grin, Vanishing the two bottles and Summoning two more. 'Although it wasn't you who convinced me to go along with it. Sam kind of goaded me into it.'

'She's pretty determined, isn't she?' Sirius said, taking the beer Remus offered. 'And stubborn and headstrong. And fiery, passionate, sexy…'

'Sounds like you might not be ok with this,' Remus said, staring at his friend.

'Just because I think she's great, doesn't mean I want to stay with her…although the sex was fantastic, ' Sirius admitted.

Remus felt a bit uncomfortable thinking of Sirius and Sam in bed, even though he'd seen them first hand. Sirius watched him closely. He was surprised that Remus had agreed to join he and Sam, even more surprised when he realised exactly how into Sam his friend really was.

'It must have been difficult to watch Sam and I together when you wanted her as much as you do,' Sirius said quietly.

Remus lowered the bottle he was drinking from and looked at the other man. 'I'm sorry. I know I was a jerk, I just….I couldn't be around her,' he said softly. 'I don't know how she does whatever she does to me but I just felt out of control around her. I still do. I don't know if I like that feeling.'

Sirius smiled. 'Doesn't hurt to be out of control sometimes, Remus,' he said. 'Taking chances makes life fun.'

When his friend still looked unsure, he leant forward. 'Do you regret what's happened?' he asked and Remus shook his head emphatically. 'Then it isn't wrong or weird, Moony. You would have regretted it if you didn't take the chance.'

Remus nodded and the two men drank from the bottles, sitting silently for a minute before Sirius said, 'Eight times?'

Remus grinned. 'Well, seven technically,' he said with a shrug. 'I guess going down doesn't count….'

'The way Sam does it, it counts,' Sirius said with a laugh. 'She really does know what she's doing, especially considering she hasn't been with many guys. A natural, I suppose. Did you do her?'

Remus winced a little at his friend's bluntness and flushed, taking another drink before he nodded.

Sirius' smile broadened. 'And?' he asked. 'How did it go?'

'Well, Sam seemed to enjoy it,' Remus mumbled. 'And I know I did.'

Sirius chuckled and drank deeply from his beer. 'So Sam let you stay over last night?' he asked, frowning a little.

'Yeah,' Remus said, wondering why Sirius found that so interesting.

When he arrived, he said he'd tried Sam's flat on the off chance Remus had called around to see her, and seemed surprised to find out he'd slept over.

'You know the only night I slept here was the night all three of us were together? Sam never stayed at mine either,' Sirius said and Remus looked surprised now.

'Really?' he asked and Sirius nodded.

He was quiet for another few moments then said, 'I didn't know that stuff about Sam's tattoo either. What it said, or that her father used to call her that - I never asked. Made me realise that you and Sam would be a lot better together than she and I were. We are too much alike in all the wrong ways.'

He drained his bottle and Vanished it. 'But if you ever want another threesome, you know where to find me.'

Remus laughed and Sirius stood up. 'I should go,' he said, checking the time. 'Sam'll be back soon…'

'Sam's back now,' they heard her say from the doorway. She smiled at them and threw her book bag down on the armchair.

'Hiya,' she said, giving Sirius a kiss on the cheek, then dropped herself down on Remus' lap. 'I'm stuffed, she said, kissing him quickly. 'That class was brutal.'

Remus could feel his body stirring just from the touch of hers and wanted Sirius to leave right now so he could get those pants off her. Sirius seemed to read his mind, grinning at him as he made his excuses and left, reminding Remus to contact his parents.

'Do you need to go?' Sam asked when the door closed behind Sirius.

'Nope,' he said, grabbing her face and kissing her hard and long, shifting so that when they briefly surfaced, Sam was on her back with Remus over her.

They hastily pulled down their jeans, Remus pushing up her shirt to suckle a nipple, biting lightly when Sam's hand encircled his now very stiff cock, stroking. He growled and used his leg to push her thighs apart, then thrust roughly inside her. They moved hard and fast against each other until Sam arched up, swearing loudly and Remus let out a loud cry, their climaxes startling them with their force. Remus collapsed on Sam, making them lose their balance as they lay on the edge of the couch. They tumbled over onto the floor, Sam landing heavily on Remus who groaned in pain then laughed when Sam giggled.

'I don't think my couch was made for what we just did,' she said breathlessly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to those who stuck with this even after the threesome part had finished. They're still shagging like bunnies so plenty of smut to enjoy!!**

**Sam meets Mrs Lupin this chappie - oh, haven't we all had this moment ;-) Still trying desperately to forget mine.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

'Do you live at home with your parents?' Sam asked fifteen minutes later.

They dressed and made some sandwiches, both still a bit shell shocked by their extreme reactions to each other. They'd spent the previous thirty six hours fucking each other senseless, but just now, after a break of a few hours, it had felt like the first time they were touching each other. The neediness, desperation in their encounter had both surprised and slightly disturbed them both.

'No,' Remus said, glad now he had moved out. 'I've got my own place but I've only just moved in and my parents are…overprotective.'

Sam smiled and took a drink of Butterbeer. 'Be grateful for them, Remus,' she said softly. 'You don't realise how much you love them till they're gone.'

He gave her a small smile, reaching over to hold her hand, squeezing slightly.

'Do you have to study?' he asked, lacing his fingers with hers. 'Should I leave you alone for a while?'

'I haven't got anymore classes today and my next one is tomorrow afternoon,' Sam told him, watching their hands as she stroked her thumb over his absently. 'We can do what we want till then.'

Remus stared at her. He could see she didn't want to ask him to go, but she didn't want to ask him to stay either.

'Would you like to come and see my place?' he said suddenly, not sure where the idea had come from but liking it just the same.

Sam looked up and smiled. 'Sure,' she said, standing up and taking her plate to the sink. 'Do you need a hand to unpack?'

'That's not why I asked you come over,' he said hastily and she laughed.

'I know,' she assured him. 'But if I can help while I'm there...' She shrugged. 'That's what friends are for, right?'

She wandered down to her bedroom to change, leaving Remus wondering why it was that her throwaway comment had made his chest hurt so much.

* * *

'It's not nice like your place,' he said several minutes later, watching her nervously.

Sam smiled at him as she walked around his tiny house. 'No, it's cute,' she insisted, seeing his look of scepticism. 'It _is_. Once you get your touch on it, it'll be really nice, Remus.'

He smiled and said, 'Thank you for your tact, Samantha, but I know it's a dump. It's liveable though, and it'll do me.'

Sam chuckled and tapped the top of an as yet unpacked box. 'Want a hand?' she asked and he smiled.

'You don't have to…' he began but she opened the flaps.

'I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it, Remus,' she said. 'I don't say things I don't mean.'

They unpacked the stuff his mother gave him for his kitchen, then Sam apparated back to her place, returning with a shrunken box as well as some beer and a frozen homemade lasagne. 'I make a great lasagne,' she told him. 'You'll see what it's supposed to taste like.'

She pointed her wand at the box and it grew to it's normal size.

'If you want them, I've had these old cushions and things in my cupboard for months,' she said, shrugging. 'It's stuff that came with the flat when I bought it but I had my own so…. It's yours if you want it. If not, I'll drop it at a charity bin now I've finally got around to getting it out of the house.'

He smiled and helped her unpack it. There were cushions and linen, some kitchen things, bathroom bits and pieces and some miscellaneous items that, after spending a few minutes trying to work out what they were, they threw out.

'Thanks, Sam,' he said, grabbing a couple of Butterbeers and handing one to her.

'No problem. Those pillows actually look really good on your couch,' she said, eyeing the cushions she put there.

She bent over and shoved the armchair back. 'This should be further over here,' she said. 'Sorry. I have a bit of a thing about symmetry.'

Remus murmured, 'Mmm,' distracted by the perfectly symmetric blue and yellow butterfly he saw peeking over the top of her jeans.

He moved behind her, touching the tattoo then running his hand over her ass. His body stirred, hardening as quickly as it did the very first time he touched her. Sam turned around and smacked his hand, grinning.

'I'm hungry,' she said, hooking a finger into the waistband of his jeans and pulling him towards her. 'For food. But later….'

She bit her lip then stood on her tip toes to kiss him, moaning a little when his hands moved to her waist, holding her close as he responded. Her arms went around his neck as the kiss became hot, Remus lifting her, hands on her ass as she wrapped her legs around him. He groaned when he felt the heat coming from her and shifted, one hand holding her up, the other yanking her shirt off.

'The food'll wait,' he muttered, grabbing her ass again once her shirt was off. 'I don't think I can. What the hell did you put a bra on for?'

Sam giggled and moaned when he pressed himself closer to her. 'I can't wait either,' she mumbled, her mouth moving to his neck. 'You must have slipped me something. I've never been like this with anyone. God, you taste good.'

Her mouth travelled down his neck then her hands moved to pull his shirt off, dropping it on the ground as he walked them slowly back to his bedroom. She reached back and undid her bra, letting it fall down as well.

'Put me down,' she said, wriggling.

He did and she immediately set about getting his fly undone. Remus grinned and, walking down the short hall way, they managed to get shoes and jeans off each other before they fell onto his bed, knickers flung across the room with a laugh.

'Fuck, it's cold in here,' Remus said, shocked at the cold sheets against his boiling skin.

'I'll warm you up,' she said cheekily, her mouth moving down his chest.

He stopped her and flipped her over onto her back, making her squeal.

'Me first,' he said with a grin, then his mouth went straight to her breast.

'Jeez, you're keen,' she gasped as he flicked a nipple with his tongue.

'Yes I am,' he agreed, shifting then his mouth landing on her thigh.

His fingers pushed inside her already wet sex, making her arch up, letting out a cry when his tongue also found her, licking and sucking her clit until she grasped his head and cried out his name as she came, wrapping a leg around his shoulders. He kissed up her body, pausing again at her breast then, as his mouth reached her lips, he slowly pushed himself inside her. They moved slowly at first, their pace picking up as heat gripped them both, making them lose control.

Remus cried out, 'God, Sam,' loudly, his climax sparking Sam's second release, her long moan loud in the quiet house. Remus fell onto her, laying there briefly before propping himself up again and kissing her hard.

'You are fucking hot,' he panted, enjoying hearing her laugh.

He kissed her again, deeper this time, his body stirring again inside her. He felt her moan into his mouth and reached down, hooking his arms under her legs so he could press his still turgid length deeper into her.

'Oh my god!' they heard from the doorway, making them pull apart.

Remus looked over and called out, 'Jesus, mum!'

The woman in the door way was pulled away, and a flushing Remus looked down at Sam in disbelief.

'Shit!' he said, looking shocked. Sam also looked surprised, then giggled.

Remus glared at her, hissing, 'It's not funny, Sam,' even as his own smile fought to break out.

He shifted off her and walked across the room and quickly yanked on his boxers, hearing her giggles strengthen.

'You'd better get dressed,' he said quietly, grinning now. This was so embarrassing, it was funny.

'I can't,' she said, trying to stifle her growing laughter. 'All my clothes are out there. I could go out there and get them...'

She sat up and threw the sheet off her, sliding off the bed still giggling. Before she could move, they heard a throat being cleared in the hall.

'Um, Remus,' he heard a deep voice say. Remus closed his eyes for a moment, his face flushing even more. He put his head around the door way and saw his father holding a pile of clothes and two wands.

'You might need these,' he said, obviously trying to hide his amusement. 'Your mother is insisting on waiting to speak with you and your…friend.'

Remus took the clothes with a mumbled thank you as his father tried to disguise a laugh as a cough as he walked back to the living room. Remus handed Sam her clothes, trying to control his body's reactions as he watched her wave a wand over herself then dress.

'God, Sam,' he whispered, taking her hand. 'I could do it again. Right now with my mum and dad sitting outside. And I wouldn't think twice about it.' He shook his head. 'What are you doing to me?'

She smiled at him, then kissed him gently. 'Lust potion,' she teased then her smile faded when he still looked uncertain.

'I don't know what this is, Remus,' she admitted. 'But this isn't the time to talk about it.'

He nodded and pulled on a clean shirt as Sam did up her jeans.

'You don't have to hang around,' he said softly. 'I wouldn't blame you if you took off.'

'No,' she said firmly. 'Parents don't phase me. We got caught together, we'll face the music together.'

Remus smiled and leaned down to kiss her. 'Although,' she said with a cheeky grin. 'You may want to brush your teeth. I don't think your mother would like you kissing her with lips that taste like me.'

Remus felt a surge of lust remembering how she'd reacted to him then shook his head. 'Samantha, you do things to me…' he mumbled, kissing her hard, pressing their hips together so she could feel exactly what she did to him then moved to the bathroom.

Sam heard him call out to his parents that he'd be there in a minute. Sam checked her hair in the mirror then straightened her shirt.

'God, I thought not having relationships would mean not meeting the parents,' she muttered to herself before leaving the bedroom to face the music.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Sam entered the living room and smiled at the older couple there.

'Hi,' she said, smiling at them as if they hadn't just caught her screwing their son. 'I'm Samantha Galliani, a friend of Remus'.'

She saw Remus' father trying desperately not to laugh and held her hand out to him first. 'It's nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs Lupin.'

To his credit, Mr Lupin managed a straight face and a polite, 'It's nice to meet you too, Samantha.'

Mrs Lupin was a whole different story, though, her manner aloof and her voice icy as she said hello.

Remus walked in the room then and smiled ruefully at Sam.

'Hi dad, he said, giving his father a quick hug. 'Mum,' he hugged the older woman who frowned at him.

He turned and looked at Sam who said, 'We've all met.'

He could see the amusement in her eyes and bit his lip hard to stop his laughter escaping. Taking her hand, he pulled her down into an armchair, sitting on the arm next to her.

'I think we need to set some boundaries, mum,' he said, flushing a bit as he looked at his mother. 'You can't just wander in…'

'The door wasn't locked,' she insisted, looking at her husband for support. 'I guess you forgot in your….haste.'

'Whether the door was locked or not,' Mr Lupin said hastily when Remus opened his mouth. 'Remus is right. This is his house and he's entitled to his privacy. We apologize, son. We'll make sure we knock next time.'

He looked at his wife, who looked mutinous. 'We just wanted to touch base with you,' he said. 'Your mother was concerned because we hadn't heard from you.'

'I've been spending some time with Sirius…and Sam,' he said, squeezing the hand he still held.

'How long have you two known each other?' his father asked, smiling at Sam.

'A few months,' Sam said with a smile.

'Wasn't Sirius dating someone called Sam as well?' Mrs Lupin said, looking at them.

Remus looked over at Sam who said without embarrassment, 'That would be me, and Remus and I aren't dating. We're sleeping together.'

There was a few moments of silence then Mrs Lupin looked at Remus, who didn't know whether to laugh or cry, and said in an outraged voice, 'You're sleeping with Sirius' girlfriend?'

'No, mum,' he said, irritated that she'd think he'd do that to Sirius. 'Sam and Sirius aren't together anymore. Look, I'd really rather not talk about this. This is no one's business but mine and Sam's.'

'You're my son, Remus. And this…arrangement is not one I approve of. How can you say it's not my business that you're caught up with some…' she began but stopped when Sam stood up quickly.

'Some what?' she asked, narrowing her eyes.

Mrs Lupin also stood. 'There are names for women who go from one man's bed to another,' she spat. 'I…'

'Oh, I would think very carefully about what you say next,' Sam said softly but the anger in her voice was unmistakable.

The two women glared at each other for several seconds then Sam said, 'I think it's best I leave, Remus.'

She turned and walked quickly to the door, her hand on the handle as Remus stood up.

'Sam,' he said urgently. He followed her, grabbing her arm as she stepped out onto the stairs. 'Sam, don't go,' he said quietly.

'I am my father's daughter, Remus,' she said. 'My temper is terrible, and I hold a grudge for a very long time. I don't want to say something to your mother I'll regret.'

'Sam, honey, please,' he said, taking her face in his hands. 'Stay. I'll ask them to leave. We had plans. I don't want you to go.'

He leaned over and kissed her lightly. 'I'll make it up to you,' he said against her lips. 'I swear. I'll do anything you want.'

His tone had changed from pleading to promissory and Sam couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face. Or the heat that burned through her.

'Fine, I'll stay,' she said, kissing him. 'But so will they. And I will hold you to that promise.'

She took his hand and led him back into the living room, interrupting a whispered but obviously heated conversation between his parents.

'Go on,' Mr Lupin hissed when he saw them. Mrs Lupin stood up but before she could talk Sam spoke.

'I'm sorry about my show of temper, Mrs Lupin,' she said, sincerely. 'I understand that finding Remus and I the way you did would have been a shock and you probably have huge doubts about me, but Remus and I know what we're doing.'

Mrs Lupin looked a little taken aback but tried to smile. 'I'm sorry as well,' she said. 'I need to allow Remus to run his own life and make his own choices.'

'Yes you do,' Remus said, smiling at his mother.

'We were having lasagne for dinner,' Sam said suddenly. 'It'll stretch to four people if you want to stay.'

'We'd love to,' Mr Lupin said quickly, glaring at his wife. 'Unless we're ruining your plans.'

'Nope,' Remus said, squeezing Sam's hand.

'I'll go and organise a salad,' she said, looking at Remus who mouthed, 'Thanks' at her.

'I'll give you a hand, Samantha,' Mrs Lupin said, somewhat reluctantly after getting a look from her husband.

Remus could hear his mother peppering Sam with questions as they walked out of the room and sighed.

'She has your best interests at heart,' Mr Lupin said and Remus nodded.

'I know,' he said wearily, sitting down next to his father. 'It's just a bit….suffocating sometimes.'

Mr Lupin gave him a closed mouth smile and looked towards the kitchen. From their position, they could see Sam, who chose that moment to scratch at her back, her shirt riding up and revealing her tattoo. Remus fought the groan that rose in his throat, both from his desire to be alone with Sam so he could run his tongue over that tattoo, and from the look he imagined would be forming on his father's face. But to his surprise, he heard a chuckle and looked over to see his father shaking his head.

'I think your mother might just have met her match in Samantha, and if she sees that tattoo….Son, do you have any idea what you've gotten yourself into with her?' he asked with a smile.

Remus couldn't help his own smile as he looked back at Sam, who was gently telling his mother off for being too heavy handed with the olive oil in the salad dressing.

'No,' he admitted. 'But I think that's half the fun.'

'Is it fun? Is it really just…sex? Or is it serious?' Mr Lupin asked and Remus' smile faded.

'Sam doesn't want anything serious,' he said, sitting back in his chair.

'What do you want?' his father asked and, before he could think, Remus said, 'Sam.'

He flushed when he realised what he'd said and glanced over at his father who looked surprisingly understanding.

'Every man has that one woman, Remus,' he said softly. 'The one he just can't get out of his head; that gets under his skin.'

'You too?' he asked and Mr Lupin smiled.

'Yeah,' he said. 'But I married mine.'

'Ugh, dad,' Remus said, grimacing while his father laughed.

'Dinner's ready,' called Sam and the two men stood up.

'Remus,' Mr Lupin said, taking his son's arm. 'You _are_ being safe?' Remus nodded and his father smiled.

'Good,' he said as they walked into the kitchen, Sam looking up with a grin.

'And now, you will get to taste real lasagne,' she said. 'Not that plastic rubbish they sell everywhere.'

Remus laughed and his mother looked a bit put out - until she tasted Sam's lasagne and had to admit it was incredible, as was the salad dressing and she ended the night asking Sam for the recipes.

'I'll give it to Remus to pass on to you,' Sam said, surprised that she'd enjoyed the night. Remus' mother had asked a hell of a lot of questions until Remus finally told her to stop, that what was going on between him and Sam was 'our business and no one else's. So back off please mum'.

They finally left, Remus' father whispering something to him before they did, leaving Remus' looking slightly concerned.

'You alright?' Sam asked as he walked back into the kitchen after seeing his parents' off.

'Yeah,' he said distractedly, still thinking about his father's parting words.

He saw Sam washing off the dishes and turned off the water. 'Put that down,' he said, taking the plate off her and putting it down and wrapping his arms around her waist. 'Thank you, Sam. You didn't have to hang around - we're not together, and you didn't have to spend time with my parent's.'

Sam smiled and her hands ran up his chest to link around his neck. 'It's ok,' she said. 'I didn't have anything else to do tonight.'

Remus grinned, leaning down to kiss her then said, 'I believe I made a promise to you.' She giggled and a mischievous grin spread across her face.

'Yes, you did,' she said. 'And I am in just the mood to make sure I get the most out of that promise. Got any handcuffs?'


	17. Chapter 17

**Apology in advance: The only words I speak in Italian are bella and…no, that's pretty much it. I wanted to try a different language and I think Italian is mega sexy. The Italian translations come from an online translator so, if they have gone awry, please don't flame me - flame Google Translator. I just think it sounds hot and would love for someone to talk Italian to me while we're….(clears throat) um, enough about me. **

**On with the story- of which I own nothing but Sam and, boy, is she hard to tame!**

**Warning: Hot sex. Hot, hot sex that may require a cold shower afterwards (just popping off to have mine now)**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

'When are your exams?' Remus said the next day as he watched Sam dress from his bed.

'Only a week and a half away,' Sam said, pulling on her shirt. 'Then I've got another year before I'm a fully qualified Healer. If I pass these exams.'

She sat on the bed, and put her sandals on then fell back onto the mattress with a loud sigh. Remus chuckled and shifted, holding his head over hers. Sam grinned up at him, reaching up and pulling his face to hers, brushing his lips with hers.

'I'm walking funny,' she murmured and he smiled broadly.

'At least you _can_ walk. My legs don't work at all,' he retorted and they laughed quietly against each other's lips.

They'd spent the previous night and the whole morning in his bed. Sam had held him to his word that he would do anything for her, and he had thoroughly enjoyed upholding his promise. He'd never been tied up before last night, but he certainly wanted to be again. Then, he finally lasted long enough for Sam to give him the 'top quality' blow job she'd told him about, and, Christ, it really was incredible. He'd shown his appreciation later that night, then again this morning - twice. Over forty eight hours of mind blowing sex had taken it's toll on them though, both of them aching and sore.

'You don't have a bath, do you?' she said now, threading her fingers through his hair. He shook his head and she smiled.

'Do you want to go round to mine and soak?' she asked. 'It'll make you feel better.'

Remus grinned and kissed her quickly. 'Would that be alright?' he asked.

'I don't say what I don't mean, remember?' she told him, kissing him again then pushing him away as she sat up.

'You've still got the key?' she asked and he nodded, stretching.

Sam watched him appreciatively then sighed. 'I'd better go before I completely incapacitate myself,' she said, tearing her eyes away from his chest. 'My class finishes about three o'clock. If you time your bath right, I might even be able to join you.'

Remus smiled and sat up. 'I'll look forward to it,' he murmured, watching her ass as she walked away.

She turned at the door and waved. 'Addio, bel,' she called and he laughed.

'Bye, gorgeous,' he called back, not having a clue what she'd said.

She could have sworn at him for all he knew, but he didn't care - she sounded so sexy when she spoke Italian. Maybe he should ask her to talk dirty to him in it tonight. He laughed at the thought then settled back in his bed, feeling a little guilty that Sam had to go to school when he could sleep. Perhaps he should stay away from her this afternoon and let her rest. He snorted and rolled over. Who was he kidding? As if he could stay away from her now.

As his eyes closed, he recalled what his father had said to him as he left the previous night.

'Be careful, Remus,' he'd said softly, his eyes worried. 'I know you think you've got this under control but I don't think you realise how deep you're in. If Sam doesn't want anything serious, I don't want you left with a broken heart.'

Remus sighed and opened his eyes again. At the moment, lust was clouding everything else, but he knew he cared about Sam and, if he was honest with himself, he knew how easily this could turn into something else for him. Something a whole lot more frightening.

'It won't,' he told himself determinedly. 'I won't let it. This is lust - pure and simple.'

Unless he could get Sam to change her mind about her ban on relationships, this was great sex for as long as they were both happy with it, and nothing more.

* * *

Remus let himself into Sam's flat half an hour after she was due to come back. He'd slept like a log this afternoon, waking up a little while ago.

'Horny at just the thought of seeing Sam,' he thought, irritated that his body completely ignored his demands to behave.

His earlier guilt at how hard Sam was working had roared back this afternoon, and he had an idea about how he could help her chill out a bit.

'And my raging hard on will be staying in my pants,' he told himself firmly.

When Sam let herself into her flat just after three o'clock, she was startled to see the trail of flowers leading to her bathroom. She let out a soft laugh and followed them, picking them up as she went. She had a large bouquet by the time she opened the bathroom door. Poking her head inside, she smiled a little disbelievingly.

'Ciao, bella signora,' Remus said from behind her.

Sam jumped a little as his arms moved around her waist and his body pressed against her from her shoulders to her thighs, immediately heating her up.

'Ciao, bello. Qualcuno è stato snooping attraverso la mia traduzione di libri,' she said, turning her face to his.

'Um, I understood the greeting and the word 'snooping',' he said with a rueful smile. 'The rest I can guess from that.'

Sam laughed and told him, 'I said, "Hello handsome. Someone's been snooping through my translation books.' Was I right?'

'You are,' he admitted. 'Are you cranky?'

She shook her head. 'How could I be cranky when this looks so gorgeous?' she asked, looking back at the bathroom. 'Of course, I'm assuming it's for me, not some other woman you may be entertaining in my flat.'

'There is no other woman, Samantha,' he said, moving her forward. 'I have enough trouble keeping up with you.'

'You went to so much trouble, Remus,' she said, looking around the bathroom.

There were lit candles all over the room, a scented bubble bath waiting for her and another bunch of flowers in a vase next to the tub.

Remus looked at her quickly. She was smiling but he could see a little uncertainty in her eyes.

'Just a friendly gesture,' he said hurriedly. 'No evil intentions. I just feel guilty that I'm keeping you awake all night, then getting some sleep while you're off studying.'

Sam felt her chest tighten with emotion. He really was one of the kindest and most considerate people she'd ever met.

'Cut it out,' she told herself. 'This is sex. That is all it will ever be.'

'Thank you,' she said, turning to him and kissing him hard, trying to rid herself of the lingering feelings.

He allowed the kiss for a minute then pulled away, with obvious regret.

'No,' he said. 'Relax first, then…you can do what you want. I'm going to cook - nothing fabulous like your lasagne, but I do a pretty good stroganoff.'

'You aren't joining me?' she asked.

'Nope, he said, backing away, unable to take his eyes off her as she lifted her shirt over her head.

'Are you sure?' she asked softly, her hands moving to her skirt and shimmying it down over her hips.

His blue eyes darkened as it hit the floor, and his resolve weakened.

'Mmm,' he said distractedly as her hands moved to her back, unclipping her bra but letting it stay loosely in place as she walked over to him.

She let it fall to the floor when she stood in front of him, whispering, 'Are you absolutely positive you don't want to join me?'

Remus was breathing heavily now and his tongue slipped out to wet his suddenly dry lips.

'Let me do that,' Sam said with a tiny smile.

She leant forward, her hands on his chest and stood on tiptoe to lift her face to his, running her tongue over his bottom lip. Her smile widened when she heard his faint moan, and felt a shiver run through him. She did the same to his top lip, then let her tongue dip between his lips.

'Sam,' she heard him whisper, so softly she almost missed it.

She flicked her tongue over his lips again, letting hers brush gently over his. His moan was louder this time, pleading as he tried to resist the temptation to give in to her. She ran her tongue over his lips again, then lightly bit his bottom lip before she felt him move.

'Fuck,' he swore before his lips claimed hers and his arms moved around her, crushing her to him.

Heat like neither of them had felt previously flared and they became almost violent in their lust. Remus threw her up against the wall, pushing her hard into it with his body. His mouth was bruising on hers as her hands moved to his shirt, tearing it open, not hearing the ping of the buttons as they hit the tiles on the floor. Her hands ran down his chest now to his fly, his hands joining hers in pushing his jeans down enough to release him.

'I am so fucking weak around you,' he growled almost angrily, reaching between her legs and yanking hard on her underwear, tearing it.

He grabbed the back of her thighs, lifting her against the wall and thrusting inside her hard. Sam cried out in pleasure as he moved fast, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

'You make me crazy,' she moaned, her mind blank, feeling only what he was doing to her; how he was making her feel. 'God, I need you. I need you.'

She was breathless as she repeated herself, not aware of anything she was muttering as she lost herself.

'Sam,' he moaned, pushing hard into her. 'I want you so much; I need you so much.'

His words and his harder thrust inside her sent her tumbling over the edge, her legs gripping him tight as her release made her dizzy with it's intensity. She cried out his name into his mouth as he kissed her hard, his own powerful climax hitting him hard. His voice was harsh as he also called out to her, shaking violently as he slammed into her one last time.

A few seconds later, Remus dropped to his knees, still holding her to him, then fell back onto the tiles, Sam coming to rest on top of him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Now, remember - we are assuming that technology is the same back then as it is now. Don't complain how wrong I got it in your reviews (reminder - review this!) as I already know about it and I'm just far too lazy to rewrite :-)**

* * *

Chapter eighteen

They lay trembling on the tiled floor of the bathroom for nearly ten minutes before Sam got herself together enough to speak.

'I'm too heavy,' she murmured softly, and shifted, intending to raise herself off Remus' chest.

'No,' he said hoarsely, gripping the top of her arms tightly, stopping her from moving. He didn't want her to see his face; his trembling lip; the confused tears he was fighting. 'Don't move. Just…wait another minute. Please, Sam?'

She nodded and closed her eyes, the emotion that had been threatening to spill over, rising in her chest again. She bit her lip hard, refusing to allow herself to feel anything more for him. Just because that had possibly been the most intense experience she would probably ever have, didn't mean she was falling for him.

'_This is sex_,' she told herself furiously, clenching her eyes shut tight against the tears that rose there.

She felt Remus' hands running lightly down her back, stroking over the butterfly at the base of her spine. She shivered, the gentle touch affecting her physically and emotionally. Remus cleared his throat softly and his hands moved off her back, after a second falling onto her shoulders.

'I should start dinner,' he said quietly and Sam shifted, sliding off him and standing up a little unsteadily.

Her knees were still shaking and she put a hand against the wall to balance herself. Remus stood up as well, tugging his pants up.

'Never had my shirt ripped off before,' he said lightly, looking at her for the first time in nearly fifteen minutes. He gave her a small smile, which she reciprocated.

'Never had my knickers torn either,' she returned. Remus flushed a little and waved his wand, repairing his shirt. His eyes fell briefly to her exposed chest, unable to help himself, before he looked down at the ground and backed away.

'I'll leave you to your bath,' he said. 'I'll call when dinner's ready.'

'Thanks,' she said softly, watching him smile as he shut the door.

She closed her eyes again, before stripping her ruined underwear off and reheating the bathwater. Climbing in, she let out a deep breath, trying to relax her troubled heart and mind.

* * *

Remus leaned against the bathroom door for a few moments, closing his eyes and taking a few restorative breaths.

'God,' he thought. 'Dad was right. I'm falling for her.'

Shaking his head, he went into the kitchen and got out the ingredients for dinner. What had just happened? Their encounter had been rough, raw and fierce, but emotionally intense at the same time. They were honest and uninhibited and the effect it had on him was astonishing. He'd been on the verge of tears when they fell to the ground - it had shaken him so much.

'We've spent so much time together over the past couple of days,' he thought. 'Maybe we just need some space.'

He frowned, the thought depressing him. Trying to concentrate on the food, he quickly finished cooking, walking back to Sam's room to tell her to come and eat. He found her sitting at her desk, not studying though. She was staring at the photographs as they came up on her computer. He heard her sigh then close the laptop, rubbing at her eyes. When he cleared his throat, she turned.

'Food's done,' he said with a small smile. Sam smiled back at him, standing up and walking across the room.

'Alright, then,' she said lightly. 'Let's taste this stroganoff.'

He smiled again, his chest tightening a little when her hand slipped into his and they walked back to the kitchen. They ate, Remus noticing Sam pushed hers around the plate, eating only a little.

'Is it that bad?' he asked when she stood up to scrape the leftovers into a plastic container.

'No,' she said, looking over at him in surprise. 'It was good, Remus. I think I'm just more tired than hungry.'

He stood up, his own plate still quite full. 'Me too,' he said quietly.

He scraped his plate off as well and Sam took it off him, washing it off.

'Sam,' he said softly. 'Are we going to talk about this?'

She froze, then turned to look at him. 'I suppose we should,' she said, putting the plate down and biting her lip.

She walked past him, moving over to the couch and sitting down heavily. Remus sat next to her, and for a few moments they stared at each other.

'I don't know if I can give you what you want, Remus,' Sam said.

'What do I want?' he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

'More than I can give,' she returned.

Remus let out a breath of laughter. 'Sam, you can't possibly know what I want because I'm not sure I do,' he said with a shake of his head.

'What do _you_ want?' he asked, watching her closely.

Sam looked away, shaking her head. 'I don't know,' she admitted. 'I…I didn't think I'd ever want to get close to someone again but you…you're different. I want you to be here in the morning when I wake up, and I liked coming home and seeing you here. I want to be able to hang around with you and drink beer and talk. But, I've had that before, Remus. I had a man who I loved and who, up until a few days ago, I still felt like I was cheating on every time I went on a date or slept with another guy. I just don't know if I can put myself through that again.'

She sighed. 'I don't know what I want.'

She looked up at him, biting her lip again. 'Maybe you should go,' she suggested, feeling her stomach twisting. She didn't want him to leave. 'Maybe some space…'

'This _has_ been a pretty intense few days,' Remus said in a low voice. 'You could be right.'

He stood up and Sam did the same. 'A good night's sleep should make things a bit clearer,' he told her and she smiled.

Remus' chest ached when she smiled and what he wanted suddenly seemed very clear. He stepped towards her and took her face in his hands.

'I think you are one of the most amazing people I've ever met,' he said softly. 'And, despite the fact you shake me up like no one else, I am so glad you came into my life. I want to spend more time with you; I want to be able to call you mine. I could fall so hard for you, Sam. But I can't compete with a ghost. I can't ever take the place of the man who didn't live long enough to disappoint you.'

He saw her face change, tears filling her eyes. 'If you can't let go of Chris to give us a chance, then please tell me now, because you're already under my skin. I can't let you get into my heart as well.'

He leant down and pressed his lips softly to hers. 'Come over to my place if you decide you want to see me again,' he said quietly. 'I hope I'll see you soon, but if I don't…the last few days have been the most incredible of my life and I'll never forget them….or you.'

He kissed her again then blinked rapidly as he walked out the door.

* * *

Sam let the tears fall as she sat back down on the couch, startled by how much it hurt to watch him walk away. Remus was wrong about Chris. She chose to remember the good times, but there were plenty of bad times and disappointments as well. When he'd stood her up to go out with his friends, how he constantly ran late, how they would fight and he'd walk away and freeze her out. But she'd loved him for so long, and was frightened of allowing someone else to take his place in her life.

'Maybe it's time, though,' she thought suddenly. 'Maybe I was waiting for Remus so he could help me let Chris go.'

She stood up and wandered to her bedroom, turning on her computer. While it booted up, she rummaged through her cupboard, pulling down a box of trinkets and little things she'd saved from her time with Chris. Muggle photos, ribbons from flowers he'd sent, cards, a small toy he'd won for her at a fair. Looking through them now, they didn't bring the sense of loss that they normally did. In fact, she didn't feel much at all. Most of the cards and flowers were sent after she and Chris fought, and she hadn't looked at the photos for ages. She flicked through them, smiling at a couple. She separated these ones from the others and put the trinkets back in the box, which she put carefully into a metal bin next to her desk.

Taking a deep breath, she picked up her wand and pointed it at the box, muttering an incantation. The box burst into flames, the contents disappearing quickly. Sam sucked up the smoke with her wand, then cast a water spell once everything had turned to ash. She was surprised that destroying those things hadn't hurt more. She turned to the computer and pulled up the file containing her photographs. She scrolled through them, highlighting the ones with Chris. She kept one - it had been taken when they were five and they were playing in the garden with her brother.

'Before things became complicated,' she thought with a smile.

She clicked the mouse, and sent the photos to the bin, ready to be completely erased. She clicked delete and the screen asked her if she was sure she wanted the photo's deleted. Her hand hovered. She moved the cursor back and forth over the Yes and No buttons, biting her lip.

Was she really ready to say good bye to her first love?

'I think I have to if I want to keep Remus in my life,' she said to herself, then clicked the Yes button, watching as the files disappeared from the screen.

She let out a long breath then smiled. She closed the computer and stood up, slipping her gown off her shoulders and pulling on a shirt. She'd get some sleep - she really did need it - and see Remus tomorrow. Laying in bed, the space next to her felt massive. She missed Remus already. And she hoped he missed her just as much because she was going to risk her heart for him.

'Please let him be worth it,' she prayed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for all your reviews. They really do help me improve. Hope you enjoy this chapter - a little plot, a little sex...something for everyone!**

**I have double checked the Italian translations (the English version will be in _italics_ after the Italian version) and according to Google Translator they are as close as they're gonna get. Please don't flame me for it if they're wrong - I did my best! :-) Italian is just so damn sexy!**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Remus woke with a start, feeling the bed next to him dip. He turned over quickly and saw a naked Sam settling into bed next to him.

'Sorry,' she said, grinning at him. 'I didn't mean to wake you up - not yet anyway. You really should lock your door, you know...anyone could just come on in.'

He reached up and touched her face gently. 'Am I dreaming?' he asked hoarsely, cupping her face.

Sam let out a breath of laughter and leaned over to kiss him. 'That depends,' she said softly, moving her lips to his neck. 'What would I be doing if this _was_ a dream?'

'Well, I'd be naked for a start,' he muttered, and Sam giggled.

'I can take care of that,' she said, hooking her fingers under the waist band of his boxers, pulling them down and raising her eyebrows at the sight of his already very impressive erection. 'Wow, do you _always_ wake up like this?'

'Mmm,' he murmured. 'And if this was a dream, then I guess your mouth would be…'

He gasped as her lips wrapped around his cock. 'Right about there actually,' he finished then moaned as her mouth went to work.

A few minutes later he was arching up, his hands running through her dark hair. When he felt himself rub against the back of her throat, he groaned and mumbled, 'Sam. Move, honey.'

Her mouth continued to move on him, and he frowned, knowing he had only a few seconds left.

'Sam, I'm coming,' he gasped, gripping the sheets before, unable to hold back, he came, thrusting one last time into her mouth. She sucked on him as he exploded and the sensation prolonged his already fierce release.

He felt her moving away and grabbed her arm, pulling her down on top of him.

'Where the hell do you think you're going?' he growled, kissing her hard. For the first time, he tasted himself on a woman's tongue and it made him groan.

He rolled her over onto her back. 'My turn,' he whispered against her lips, feeling her smile.

His lips moved down her body, and he quickly settled himself between her legs. Flicking his tongue over her clit, his talented mouth soon had her arching up and within a minute, he'd bought her to a screaming climax.

Chuckling a bit at her strong reaction, he kissed over her stomach, between her breasts, and up her throat ending at her chin. 'Good morning,' he said, smiling at her.

'Sure is,' she said with a laugh. 'Did you sleep well?'

'No,' he admitted. 'I tossed and turned and had to keep stopping myself from going back to your place to see you.'

'You have more self control than I do,' she murmured, and he kissed her lightly.

'I think it was cowardice rather than self control,' he said with a rueful smile.

He kissed her again, harder this time, letting it linger. 'You didn't pull away when I came,' he whispered against her lips. 'Why did you let me…?'

'I don't know,' she replied softly as he shifted, looking down at her. 'I planned on pulling away, I always have, then before I knew it…'

'Didn't I give you enough warning?' he said, frowning.

'You gave me heaps of warning,' she assured him. 'I just found myself wondering what you….tasted like and then thought how supremely unfair it was that I pulled away before you came when you didn't do that with me.'

'Well, I'm not going to argue with you,' he said with a smile. 'I loved it.'

Sam grinned and kissed him. 'So did I,' she said, stretching. 'Are you hungry? I'll make us something.'

She wriggled out from under him, Remus watching as she pulled on knickers and one of his t shirts then walked out to the kitchen. He smiled but there was something they still hadn't talked about and he waited until after breakfast to broach it. Sam was scraping the dishes into the bin when he came up behind her, running his hand down her back to her hip, leaning into her.

'Leave it,' he said softly.

'It'll be harder to clean later,' she replied but he reached over and took the plate off her.

'Leave it, Sam,' he said, firmer now. 'This is a conversation you can't avoid anymore.'

She sighed and turned to face him, leaning against the sink. 'I'm sorry,' she said. 'You were right. I've spent so long avoiding any chance of getting hurt again, I almost missed out on something special.'

She ran her hands up his bare chest, resting them on his shoulders. Remus felt hope rise in him.

'So, I'm not good at the dating thing,' she continued. 'Do I call you my boyfriend or…?'

Remus grinned and kissed her hard, delighted she wanted to be his girlfriend. 'What's the Italian word for boyfriend?' he asked when he raised his head.

'Fidanzato,' she said with a grin. 'And I suppose that makes me your fidanzata.'

'If that means girlfriend, I'm all for it,' he said, his arms going around her, lifting her up so he could kiss her again. 'Of course, if it means sex slave, I'm all for that too.'

'Really?' she said against his lips as she lifted her legs and wrapped them around him, rubbing her heat over the now prominent bulge in his pants. 'Well, I have no classes today. I should be studying but I could be your sesso (_sex_) slave.'

Remus smiled broadly, his hands running down to her ass and sliding into her underwear. 'Sounds like a great plan,' he muttered, as she kissed the hollow of his throat, sending a shiver through him. 'And I know what your first duty can be. How many dirty words did you say you know in Italian?'

'Ah, it turns you on,' she said mischievously. 'Mi volete parlare sporco? Vuoi che io ti ride fino a quando non si riesce a camminare?' (_You want me to talk dirty to you? You want me to ride you until you can't walk?)_

'What did you say?' he asked. She whispered a translation in his ear and he grinned.

'Oh, I would like that _very _much,' he told her, carrying her back to the bedroom.

* * *

They emerged at lunch time at Remus' insistence. 'You're my girl now,' he murmured into her neck. 'I want to show you off. I'm taking you out for lunch.'

They apparated to Diagon Alley, going to Gringotts bank first, Remus startled when he saw Sam's loaded vault.

'Jeez,' he muttered, looking around.

'What?' she said, counting gold Galleons into a money bag.

'I just didn't realise you were….so well off,' he said, disturbed now.

He had very little in his vault, only the money his parents had been saving for him that they turned over when he left school, most of which had been spent on his house. His condition prevented him from taking on normal jobs and he was going through the remainder quickly. Sam heard the darkness in his tone and looked up at him.

'Everything my parents had was divided between my brother, Cristiano and me,' she said. 'They worked hard and had a bit stashed away. My grandfather also left us his estate in his will.'

She counted a few more Galleons then closed her money bag. 'I have to pay for my classes, and I need some stuff while we're here. What's wrong?'

His face showed his unease. 'I…I'm not well off,' he said in a low voice. 'I'm pretty broke actually.'

'Oh,' she said, looking at him. 'Well, I suppose that's it then. I'll see you around. It was fun while it lasted, Remus.'

He looked horrified and she grinned. 'I'm _kidding_. I'm aware that you aren't as financially set as I am. I didn't do anything for this - I was just lucky to be born into a family who came from money and managed to handle their inheritances well. There's nothing for you to be ashamed of, Remus. It doesn't matter to me if you don't have as many Galleons as I do.'

'Matters to me,' he mumbled and she frowned at him.

'Are you going to dump me because my vault's fuller than yours?' she asked and he looked surprised.

'No,' he said hurriedly. 'Of course not, Sam.'

'Then neither am I,' she said, taking his arm and leading him out of the vault. 'Don't worry. I'm not going to let you off because you're broke - I'm still going to make you pay for lunch.'

He let out a breath of laughter and let her lead him back to the waiting cart that took him to his vault. Sam didn't get out, knowing he was sensitive about his lack of money. Remus counted out some coins and they made their way out of the bank. Sam looked relieved when they got outside.

'I hate going there,' she said. 'I try not to make too many trips, but I have to buy some books and stuff for school.'

They wandered down the Alley, arms around each other, both unable to wipe the smiles off their faces. They ran into James and Lily, Remus' friends, who looked a little surprised to see them together. Lily and Sam both needed to go into the book shop, leaving the two men sitting outside on a bench.

'Sirius told us he and Sam had split up, but he didn't tell us about this,' James said, frowning at Remus as if he wasn't sure what he was supposed to think about this. 'Does he know?'

'He knows,' Remus assured him. 'He gave us his blessing.'

James lost his frown and smiled smugly. 'I told Lily that you really did like Sam,' he said. 'You were always so strange around her. You either really hated her or really liked her.'

'Yeah, well. I really liked her,' Remus said with a breath of laughter. 'Really, really liked her.'

James laughed and looked through the window at the two women. 'She's pretty hot,' he said with a appreciative glance at her ass.

'You have no idea, Prongs,' Remus said, shaking his head. 'She's fantastic.'

James turned back to him with a mischievous gleam in his eye. 'So, is what Sirius said true?' he asked. 'Will she really try anything?'

Remus bit his lip and looked down at the ground. 'Yeah,' he said, remembering what they'd done together this morning. 'She really will.'


	20. Chapter 20

**Remus tell Sam about his furry little problem.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty

'You've got big feet,' Sam said on Friday night as they sat in her bath.

They'd enlarged it a bit so they could sit at either end, but their legs still draped over each other - not a big problem. It had been Remus' idea - trying to help Sam relax after a full day of revision for exams.

'You know what they say about big feet,' Remus said with a cheeky grin.

'Mmm,' Sam replied. 'What a _huge_ disappointment that was...'

Remus laughed and splashed her with his foot. She giggled and grabbed hold of him again, running her hands firmly over the top of his foot, kneading a little with her thumbs. Remus did the same to hers, massaging gently and was rewarded with a small groan of approval from her.

He stared at her thoughtfully until Sam said, 'What?'

He shook his head a little. 'I know every part of your body after just a week together, but I don't know all that much about _you_,' he said quietly.

Sam smiled at him, her hand moving to his ankle. 'I guess we've had other things on our mind,' she teased then her face got serious again. 'Ask me anything you want to know. I've got no secrets.'

Remus felt a strong stab of guilt. _He_ was hiding something - something he'd somehow managed to forget about over the past week. It was alright for him not to tell her about his lycanthropy when they were just bed partners, but now they were dating… She should know.

'When's your birthday?' he asked, stroking his hand up and down her shin, noticing how the bath oil made her skin silky soft and feeling his already half hard cock twitch.

'June 3rd,' she said. 'I was nineteen, in case you were wondering.'

He smiled and said, 'I'm a month older - May 5th. Also nineteen.'

Sam looked down at his foot, kissing the top of it then running her tongue along the ridge of a fine bone. He shuddered and she smiled as she looked up. 'You an only child?' she asked and he nodded, clearing his throat.

'Your brother…?' he began.

'Cristiano,' Sam told him. 'He's older than me by three years. He lives in London with his wife, Jane and their new baby, Lucia.'

'Cristiano,' Remus said ponderously. 'That's a good Italian name. Samantha isn't Italian, is it?'

Sam let out a breath of laughter and ran her fingers lightly over the bottom of his foot. 'No, it's my grandmothers name,' she said. 'My mother's mother. Cris and I were both named for our grandparents. Cristiano Phillipe after my grandpa, who was French, and my Nonno, and I was named Samantha Catarina after my gran and Nonna. A bit of a clash of cultures, isn't it? Italian, French and English. Cris would say we're our own united nations.'

He smiled and his hand shifted around to her calf, rubbing it and noticing she parted her legs slightly. 'Well, I'm just plain Remus John,' he said, a little distracted as he tried to see through the bubbles on the waters surface. 'Although my dad's name is John as well.'

He was quiet for a few moments then said, 'My dad liked you when he met you the other day. Mum…well, I think she did too, although it's harder to tell with her.'

'I liked them too,' she said. 'Except for the walking in without knocking part.' She wriggled a little, her knee brushing over his groin and feeling his erection knock against her.

Remus chuckled and went a bit pink, both from the memory and the touch of her knee against his cock.

'God, can you imagine if they'd walked in ten minutes earlier?' he said, shaking his head. 'I think seeing us naked, but finished was hard enough for mum. I don't want to think about how she would have reacted if she'd seen where my mouth had been earlier.'

'Or where it's going to be later tonight, God willing,' she murmured, shifting in the tub so she was hovering over him. The touch of his hands on her leg had been steadily making her hotter and she'd had enough 'foreplay'.

Her knees fell either side of his body, and she felt his cock rubbing against her sex, sliding between the folds to nudge her clit. Electric shocks jolted her with each touch and she closed her eyes at the sensation.

Remus smiled then bit his lip as she lowered herself onto him, her body encasing him - wet and hot.

'Jesus, you don't muck around do you?' he moaned as she began to move slowly.

'No point,' she said, her breath coming a little faster. 'You're ready, I'm ready. Why torture ourselves?'

She moved faster and his hands shifted to her ass. 'Yeah, but…w… wouldn't you like to t…take it slower some…sometimes?' he asked haltingly as his attention wandered down to their lower bodies, then groaned when her teeth grazed the sensitive skin on his neck.

'Not right now,' she said as she stopped moving, looking at him in frustration. 'But if you'd like me to stop for a chat about it…'

'No,' he said hastily, squeezing her ass. 'No. It'll wait.'

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, moving again for another few minutes, steadily getting more and more erratic until water sloshed over the sides of the tub and they cried out loudly, shaking as their releases hit them hard.

* * *

Half an hour later, Remus was stroking her hair as they lay together in her bed. He could feel her fingers stroking over a large scar on his chest. She shifted, crossing her arms under her chin as she looked up at him.

'I asked you about your scars a few days ago,' she said quietly. 'And you said that, since we weren't dating, I didn't need to know. Does that still apply?'

Remus' heart stopped then sped up, beating frantically. 'No,' he said, his voice faint. 'I guess you should know…Can we do this tomorrow, though? I….I'm pretty tired tonight.'

She nodded and leaned over, kissing him on the lips. 'Night,' she said, lying her head back on his chest.

'Night,' he murmured, frowning now as his hand resumed it's stroking.

He lay silently for what felt like hours, listening to her steady breathing. When she rolled onto her back, he shifted, turning onto his side and looking at her. How was he going to tell her? The last time he told someone about his condition, she'd dumped him within minutes. His chest pulled tight, aching, when he thought about not being with Sam. He sighed and reached over to brush some strands of hair off her forehead.

'She's so amazing,' he thought, feeling an overwhelming sadness. 'It never would have lasted. She's too good for someone like me.'

His chest was hurting badly now, and he couldn't stay in bed any longer. He slipped out carefully and pulled his boxers on, walking out to the living room and sitting on the couch, staring off into the dark night.

He didn't know how much later it was that he heard soft footsteps and a light switch on in the hall. He turned around to see Sam standing in the doorway.

'Hey,' she said softly, her voice rough from sleep.

He gave her a closed mouth smile, watching her as she walked over to the couch. She'd pulled on his shirt and a pair of knickers. She sat down, leaning into him to give him a kiss.

'Couldn't you sleep?' she asked and he shook his head.

'You should have woken me,' she replied, covering a yawn. 'We could have talked or….something.'

She ran her hand over his stomach. 'Do you want me to help you get back to sleep? It won't hurt, I swear.'

He put his hand over hers, stopping it from wandering further south. 'If you are still willing to make good on that offer in about ten minutes, I'll be more than happy to take you up on it,' he said softly. 'But somehow, I think you'll rescind it and I won't blame you a bit.'

She laughed uncertainly but it faded as she saw his face properly. 'What's wrong?' she asked. He hesitated and Sam frowned.

'You don't trust me enough yet to tell me about what's bothering you?' she said, surprised by how much that thought upset her.

'It's not that,' he said in a low voice. It would have to be done, and he may as well get the pain over with sooner rather than later - before he fell too hard for her. 'I want to tell you how I got the scars.'

Sam stared at him, confused by his obvious anxiety. What could have happened that he would be afraid to tell her about?

'Remus, this is obviously upsetting for you,' she said gently, grasping the hand that had been laying against hers. 'We don't have to talk about this if you're not ready.'

'No,' he said, raising her hand and kissing it. 'I'll only keep putting it off.'

He took a breath then held her face in his hands, kissing her softly, deepening it for a few moments before pulling away.

'Just know I didn't mean to hurt you,' he said, standing up. 'And that I don't blame you for your reaction.'

'Remus….' she said, her frown deepening now.

'I did this to myself,' he said, interrupting her.

Her face changed from concerned to confused. 'What?' she said.

He sighed and grabbed his pants from the floor where she'd ripped them off him earlier. Pulling them on, he said, 'I did it to myself. I…I have a disease.'

Sam shifted, sitting on the edge of the couch. 'What sort of disease makes you hurt yourself like that?' she asked, thinking about all the different types of ailments she'd learnt about at school.

He sat on the arm of the chair opposite her, looking at her frown.

'Lycanthropy,' he said softly, his face pained as he saw hers change. Shock then disbelief then…fear.

Sam stared at him for a few moments, then looked away, running a suddenly trembling hand over the top of her head. She looked back at him, eyes wide.

'Lycanthropy?' she whispered, staring at him, waiting for him to say he was joking.

But he just nodded, watching her closely. 'You're….' she began, but was unable to continue.

'A werewolf,' he finished for her, his voice breaking.

He cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the lump that had risen there. He watched her struggling to take it in. Her lip was shaking and the look of betrayal on her face cut him to the core.

'Sam,' he said after a minute, but she shook her head, looking down at the floor.

'You should go,' she said quietly, her voice shaking as she started worrying her fingernail with her teeth.

Pain shot through him; he'd still been hoping she'd somehow be able to accept this. He nodded, blinking to try and rid himself of the hot tears that had risen in his eyes. This hurt. This hurt a whole lot more than he thought it would. Running a hand over his face, he stood up.

'You, um, you're wearing my shirt,' he said in a low, hoarse voice. Sam looked up at him, then down at the shirt.

'Oh,' she said softly.

She stood up and pulled the shirt over her head. An arm went across her breasts, covering them, as she held out the shirt. He took it, noticing his hand was shaking. Pulling it on, he saw her cross her arms over her chest now and sit back down.

'I'm so sorry, Sam,' he said softly.

Sam nodded, still staring down at the floor until she heard the front door close. Then she lay down, curling up on the couch as tears ran unheeded down her face and she was sure that, in the quiet, she heard her heart crack a little.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for your reviews of last chapter - more angst here. Sirius shows his face again and, surprisingly, provides a voice of reason.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty one

'Sam? What are you doing here?'

Sirius rubbed at his eyes, not sure if he was hallucinating. He'd checked the time when he heard the knock - it was after one o'clock in the morning.

'What's wrong?' he asked then had a sudden thought. 'Is it Remus?'

Sam shook her head and said irritably,' Can I come in?'

He realised they were still standing on his stairs and waved her in. She went through to his living room and sat down, wrapping her arms around her chest.

After Remus told her about his condition, she'd sat and cried until it felt like her eyes were full of sand then apparated to the only person she thought she might be able to talk to about this.

Sirius.

He sat opposite her and she said, 'Why didn't you tell me Remus was a werewolf?'

Sirius felt like she'd thrown cold water over him - she couldn't have woken him up quicker if she had.

'Because it wasn't my place to tell you,' he said softly.

'You let him into my bed,' she said angrily, standing up again. 'You let me get involved with him. Didn't either of you think I had the right to know before I screwed him?'

'Before you screwed him, or before you fell for him?' Sirius said, and watched her face screw up in pain.

'You should have told me,' she accused, her voice breaking as her eyes filled with tears.

Sirius stood up and took her shoulders in his hands. 'Sam, you aren't a prejudiced person,' he said. 'I know it must have been a big shock, but are telling me you wouldn't have touched Remus if you'd known he was a werewolf? I saw the two of you together - you are made for each other.'

'I don't know what I would have done,' she said desperately. 'But shouldn't I been given the chance to say no? To choose not to get involved? You took my choices away from me. You don't have the right to do that. You should've let me decide.'

Sirius stared at her, his grey eyes narrowed. 'You're not angry because he's a werewolf,' he said, realisation hitting him suddenly. 'You're angry because this is something you can't control. That you didn't expect.'

He saw her frown but he knew he was right. 'You said that Remus was too controlled, but it's you,' he said. 'You had to control everything about us - how we did it, when we did it, no sleep overs, the no relationship thing. You have to be in charge or you freak out.'

She was staring angrily at him now, shaking in fury. 'I'm right,' he continued. 'And you know I'm right. You've fallen for Remus - that wasn't part of the plan. And now he's sprung this on you and it's another disruption to the life you thought you had under complete control.'

'You don't know what the hell you're talking about,' she spat, spinning around intending to leave, but he grabbed her arm.

'You know I'm right,' he insisted. 'You listen to me, Sam. Don't you dare hurt him because you're too damn stubborn and pigheaded to realise that there are some things you can't control. He's worth more than that. You're worth more than that.'

'Get off me, Sirius,' she snapped, shaking his hand off her.

'I mean it, Sam,' he said, following her to the door. 'I've never seen him this happy before. You'll regret it if you let this get in the way. He's a werewolf for one night - one night a month. He's that same great guy the rest of the time and you would be an idiot to let him go.'

'Puoi passare per l'inferno, Sirius Black,' she yelled as she walked down his stairs and apparated away. (_You can go to hell, Sirius Black)_

He wasn't sure what she'd said, but the 'inferno' part gave him a fair idea.

He closed his door and went into his bedroom, dressing quickly. He locked his front door and apparated off his doorstep, appearing in front of Remus' house. He saw a light on and knocked lightly. Remus appeared quickly, a hopeful look on his face that disappeared when he saw Sirius.

'Don't look so happy to see me,' Sirius said with a smile, seeing Remus try to return it.

'To what do I owe the pleasure at this hour, Pads?' he asked, letting Sirius into the house.

'Sam came to see me,' he told him and Remus frowned.

'She did?' he asked, wondering why Sam had turned to Sirius.

'She still wants him,' he thought, feeling like he might just throw up.

'She came to see me because she was angry I didn't tell her about you immediately,' he said. 'And I think she needed someone to blame for the way she's feeling.'

He looked at Remus thoughtfully. 'You told her very soon,' he said, grabbing a couple of beers out of the fridge and sitting down, pulling his friend down to sit next to him. He saw there were already two empty bottles on the coffee table. 'Why so soon?'

'Because she should know,' Remus replied, his face miserable as he drank half the beer quickly.

'You've only been with each other for a week,' Sirius said, looking closely at Remus. 'You waited months before you told Cathy.'

'Well, I guess I just….I don't know,' he muttered in frustration. 'I just didn't feel like I could let it go any further without her knowing. Better for her to dump me now before….'

He stopped himself and shook his head, slamming the rest of the beer down his throat fast.

Sirius waited until he'd lowered the bottle then said, 'Before you fall any harder for her?'

Remus closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, leaning his head back against the headrest of the couch. Sirius was right. He was caring more and more about Sam every moment they spent together and, although it was early in their relationship, he couldn't in good conscience let this keep going without telling her his secret. Not when he suspected that caring was rapidly turning into something far stronger.

'Another beer?' he asked, not waiting for his friend's answer before he Summoned a six pack with his wand.

'No,' Sirius said, watching Remus pop another bottle and drink a third of it down quickly. 'Do you want me to stay tonight?'

'Nope,' Remus said, taking a breath. 'I'm going to get completely trashed and I'd prefer no one saw that.'

Sirius sighed and stood up. 'I'll come around tomorrow,' he said. 'I'll bring a pain potion.'

Remus waved as he left, sculling down the remainder of his open drink then popped the lid off another, determined to get as ratted as he could in the shortest amount of time possible.

* * *

Sam, too, had similar ideas, downing her fourth glass of mead in half an hour, and pouring her fifth. She was having a lot of trouble trying to get her head around the fact that Remus was a lycanthrope. And everything Sirius had said to her hung heavily in the air. She knew it was true. She hated not being in charge of what happened in her life. Since Chris had died, she'd tried to ensure she kept a tight rein on everything she did so she'd never have to experience that kind of loss again, and it had worked - until she met Remus, who made her feel more out of control than anyone. She realised that she'd been guiding their relationship: she decided how they had sex; when they began their relationship; how much information she revealed and when. But now Remus had thrown a spanner in the works with his revelation. This was something she couldn't control, and she hated that.

Lycanthropy was a disease she'd learnt about in her studies. She knew how it worked: the pain and trauma of the physical transformation, and the emotional torture that victims went through each month. It was exhausting in every way, and Remus had to be an incredibly strong person to go through this and not be bitter or hard. It hadn't been his disease that made her send him away - it had been her own control issues.

She knew she cared about Remus in a way that scared her and she'd been trying desperately not to allow herself to think about it; to not allow the L word to cross her mind. She knew she hurt him last night when she sent him away. The pain in his face had almost broken her heart, and she'd wanted to reach out and hug him. But she'd let him walk away. She rubbed at her forehead, blinking away the tears that had risen again. She forgot about the glass, and drank straight from the bottle, wondering how on earth something so good got so messed up.

* * *

The next morning, Remus was startled by a knocking at the door. Cringing at what seemed like unnecessarily loud banging, he stood up and staggered slightly towards the front of the house. He'd finished the six pack, plus a few loose beers he'd found at the back of the fridge, and he was feeling more than a little seedy. His stomach churned a bit but he opened the door.

'Jesus, Remus,' Sirius said, staring at his friend. 'You look like shit.'

'Thanks,' Remus mumbled, hearing the harshness in his voice.

Sirius handed him a vial of potion and a bottle of water, then walked past him into the living room.

Remus gratefully drank the potion fast, knowing it would bring him relief very quickly, and opened the water, taking a more careful sip as he followed Sirius. His friend had his wand out, Vanishing the empty bottles of beer Remus had left scattered all over the floor.

'So, you drank yourself to sleep?' he asked, throwing himself into a chair.

'No,' Remus retorted, sitting down more carefully. 'There was no sleep involved. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Sam.'

He could feel his headache easing and his nausea was disappearing as the potion kicked in.

'You should go and see her,' Sirius said, seeing the hurt on his friend's face. Sam's rejection of him last night had stung him.

Remus shook his head. 'No,' he said. 'I don't want to pressure her. You should have seen the expression on her face, Pads. She couldn't even look at me.'

'It was a shock, Moony,' Sirius said gently. 'Once she thinks it through, she'll see things differently.'

'Well, she knows where I am,' Remus said, uncharacteristically stubborn.

He had seen the look in Sam's eyes last night; Sirius hadn't. There was no way he could go back and face her - see that look once more. His heart couldn't take that again.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Sam felt a bit better after a hangover potion and a long shower.

'Never again,' she swore, not for the first time.

She had woken up after tossing and turning all night, reaching across the bed for Remus before remembering what had happened - and before the hangover kicked in with a vengeance and she found herself running for the toilet. She didn't bother trying to eat, knowing she'd be prone in front of the toilet again if she did, but sat pondering her options. She knew that, even after such a short time, she was close to falling in love with Remus, and she didn't want to lose him but could she live with this? With being the girlfriend of a lycanthrope?

'He's still the same wonderful person who makes me feel so amazing,' she argued. 'He's always been a lycanthrope. I just know about it now.'

The wizarding community was cruel to lycanthropes and, in a way, worse to those who chose to become involved with them. If things went further between them, she'd have to be registered as well as the partner of a lycanthrope. She'd spent years training to be a Healer, but would prejudice stop people wanting to be treated by her? Sam remembered a woman speaking to her class about the discrimination werewolves and their partners suffered - and Sam wasn't sure she was strong enough to live through it.

'God, I'm being such a selfish cow!' she thought suddenly, disgusted with herself. 'Remus has to live with this - not me. I'm not the one who has to go through all that pain every month; who has to put up with the stares and the restrictions. I'm being ridiculous. What the hell does he see in me?'

It really just came down to one thing - did she want to be with him or not?

* * *

Sirius left after lunch. Remus did a token clean and tidy of his house then threw himself down on his couch, contemplating the ceiling and wondering whether he'd ever find someone he connected with like Sam who would be able to look past his problem.

'Not bloody likely,' he mumbled, closing his tired eyes.

'Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness,' he heard someone say.

He sat up quickly, seeing Sam standing in the door way, hands in her pockets.

'Hi,' he said, a little disbelievingly. Was she really here or was he still drunk and hallucinating?

'Hi,' she echoed, biting her lip. He stood up, not sure what to do.

'Can I come in?' she said softly. 'I'll understand if you tell me to go to hell…'

'No,' he said quickly. 'Please. Come in.'

He tried to push down the hope that he felt building in him. She probably wanted to make sure he knew it was over.

Sam walked into the living room and sat down, looking a bit uncomfortable.

'Do you want something to drink?' he asked, waving towards the kitchen. 'I've got some mead left over….'

'No,' she said hastily, feeling her stomach churn a little at the mention of alcohol. 'No. I had quite a few drinks last night and I've been paying for it all morning.'

He let out a soft breath of laughter and admitted, 'I had a not so small binge myself. Water?'

She nodded and he disappeared for a minute, taking a few deep breaths. Even when she looked tired and pale, he still wanted her, and had to physically keep his distance to stop himself touching her.

While he was gone, Sam used the time to take a few deep breaths of her own. He looked so vulnerable she just wanted to reach out and hold him. When Remus returned, he handed her a bottle of water, sitting down opposite her, holding his own bottle.

'I want to apologise for not telling you straight away,' he said, looking at her.

'No,' Sam said firmly. 'I do understand that you can't tell every woman you sleep with about such a personal issue. You weren't to know that we would decide to make that one night into something else.'

'I knew how much I wanted you, Sam,' he persisted. 'And how much I wanted that night to turn into something more. I should have been honest with you.'

'I wanted you as well, Remus,' she said. 'Before that night. It's not like you should have told me the moment we met in case we ended up sleeping together. You…you were right to wait. I'm sorry for being a right cow about it.'

They stared at each other for a few moments, then Sam spoke. 'Would you tell me about how you got the disease?' she asked.

Remus gave her a small smile and began to talk, telling her everything. When he finished, Sam looked paler than before.

'Are you alright?' he asked and she smiled at him a little weakly.

'Just tired,' she told him, exhaustion starting to make her vision blur and her head spin.

'Look, Sam,' he said, seeing her fading fast. 'I'm shattered and you look even worse. Why don't you get some sleep? You could take my bed and I'll sleep out here on the couch. I don't want you to apparate when you're so tired.'

She nodded, standing up and swaying a bit. She felt light headed and a bit dizzy.

Remus saw her sway and stood up, quickly moving to her side and putting his arm around her.

'Sam,' he began, stopping when she fell against him, eye's fluttering as she struggled to stay upright.

'Sam, are you alright?' he asked, wondering if he should apparate her to St Mungo's Hospital.

'M'alright,' she mumbled, rubbing at her face. 'Just tired.'

Remus hesitated a second, then scooped her up, cradling her in his arms as he carried her to his bed. She was almost asleep by the time he got to his room, her head nestled into the crook of his neck; warm breath sending shivers down his spine. He took her shoes and jeans off, ignoring the response of his body to her bare legs as he pulled the sheet up over her. He brushed the hair away from her face, smiling a little when her hand came up to touch his.

'Stay,' she whispered, eyes opening. 'Please?'

He stared for a moment then nodded. 'Alright,' he said, slipping his shoes off.

He walked around the other side of the bed and slipped in, pulling his jeans off. He tried not to touch her, but she reached out for his hand, holding it as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was nearly dark when they woke up, Sam first. She saw Remus next to her, and smiled. Despite all the talking they still had to do, she was very glad to be with him. While she stared at him, his eyes opened and he looked straight at her, smiling when he saw she was awake too.

'How do you feel?' he asked, his voice scratchy.

She smiled. 'I'm alright,' she said. 'I get a bit girly when I'm tired. You know, coming over all faint and swooning. Back to normal now I've had a sleep.'

Remus let out a soft breath of laughter and stroked a thumb over the back of her hand.

'We have some more talking to do, don't we?' he asked quietly and she nodded.

'I want to go out,' she said suddenly. 'I just want to have some fun with you. We can talk over dinner.'

Remus looked a little confused but agreed. 'Where do you want to go?' he asked and she grinned.

'There's a fantastic Italian restaurant I know. They make the most wonderful food. Would you come with me? I'd like to take you out on a date.'

Remus nodded and kissed her hand. 'I'd love to go out on a date with you,' he murmured.

Sam smiled and got out of bed, pulling on her jeans and shoes.

'It's too late to make a reservation, but they'll fit us in - they know me well,' she said, doing up her fly. 'I'll go home and dress and come back in about half an hour. Dressy clothes, ok?'

He nodded and got off the bed, walking to the door with her. He took her hand, stopping her from leaving.

'Sam…' he said softly but she shook her head.

'We'll talk later,' she said, squeezing his hand. 'I just want to be with you. No complications, no outside stuff interfering. Just us for a little while. Is that alright?'

'We _do_ have to talk about this at some point, Sam,' he said. 'Please. If you're going to tell me it won't work, I'd rather skip dinner and…'

He stopped as her lips pressed against his, kissing him softly.

'I want it to work, Remus,' she said firmly. 'I spent all last night going over and over this in my head and still the only thing I know for sure is that I want to be with you. I know we have some stuff to talk through, but I'm emotionally spent right now. Aren't you?'

Remus let out a long breath and nodded, smiling with relief. She still wanted him - he could care less about anything else.

'Now, if I'm going to make myself gorgeous for you, I'd better go,' she said with a smile. 'You'd look gorgeous in a hessian sack,' he murmured, leaning down to kiss her.

She laughed and moved away, letting go of his hand. 'See you in half an hour,' she promised, blowing him a kiss as she apparated away.


	23. Chapter 23

**English translations are in brackets and italics after the Italian. Again, if there are any bugs in the translations, flames can be directed at Google Translator.**

**Thanks for the reviews, lovelies! There are a couple more chappies left in this fic. No sex in this one but they are going to get it on pretty soon. Make up sex, baby!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty three

It was actually closer to an hour when Sam reappeared on his doorstep, but it was well worth the wait.

'Oh my god,' Remus murmured when he opened the door to her.

She looked incredible in the floaty, bright red dress, cut low in the front and clinging to her curves, not tight but flowing over her as if it were made for her body. It had a slit up the side that showed a flash of long leg when she walked. Her eyes were almost level with his, her red heels giving her extra height, and Remus wanted to crush those scarlet lips to his. He could barely breathe as his eyes ran over her.

She smiled as she walked towards him, her own eyes travelling over him. He was hot in his dressy pants and shirt, even finding a tie for the occasion.

'You look amazing,' he breathed and Sam grinned, touching his tie, running her finger down to the end of it.

'So do you,' she said, her blue-green eyes darkening a little as she pictured herself tearing those clothes off him later.

'You really expect me to sit through dinner while you're wearing that dress?' he asked, his voice a little strangled.

Sam giggled and retorted, 'I could take it off.'

'You'd kill me,' he said and Sam took his hand with a smile.

'Time to go,' she said, leading him to the door. 'Before I have _you_ for dinner.'

'I can think of worse ways to go,' he muttered, grabbing his jacket before Sam apparated them away.

Sam had been right - they got seated almost immediately at the restaurant. The host came over when they arrived and fussed over Sam, both of them chatting rapidly in Italian. Sam introduced Remus, who got kissed on both cheeks and welcomed warmly in heavily accented English. They were ushered to a table and seated, Remus hearing his stomach grumbling when he smelled the amazing aromas coming from the kitchen.

The host took away their menus, telling them that he would bring them their best wine and "pasta even your father could not find fault with, farfalla", as he put a finger under her chin and raised her face, his eyes searching.

'Si potrebbe assomigliare a tua madre, bambina, ma hai lo spirito di tuo padre, tuo padre la passione. Egli sarebbe orgoglioso di voi, Samantha,' he said softly, smiling at her before leaving to organise their meals.

Remus saw tears shining in Sam's eyes and she blinked rapidly. 'Are you alright?' he asked, concerned. 'What did he say to you?'

Sam looked at him and smiled, saying, 'He said I may look like my mother, but I have my father's spirit and passion. He said my father would be proud of me.'

Remus reached over and took her hand, smiling at her. 'I'm sure he would be proud, Sam,' he said softly. 'How could he not be?'

A waiter appeared with a bottle of wine, pouring it for them then disappearing. 'Your father was well known here?' Remus asked, sipping hesitantly at the red wine. He'd never liked wine, but this was good.

'Giovanni and my father are old friends,' she said, then frowned. 'They _were_ old friends. He and his wife, Angela, are mine and Cristiano's godparents.' She sipped her wine and looked at him. 'But you didn't want to talk about my parents.'

Remus took a breath, exhaling loudly. 'No,' he said, sensing the shift in her mood. 'Did you want to talk about it now?'

Sam shrugged and sat forward. 'Why did you tell me?' she asked. 'I mean, I know I screeched that you should have told me straight away, but you would have been mad to do that. We've only been seeing each other for a week or so, why did you tell me so quickly?'

Remus stared at her. That was probably the last thing he'd expected her to ask.

'I…I needed you to know,' he said, looking down at the table. 'I didn't want to go any further without you knowing.'

He looked up at her again, seeing her frown. He sighed and decided to jump in feet and all.

'The last time I told a woman I cared about that I…had a problem, she was gone almost before the words came out of my mouth,' he told her. 'And I never felt anything close for her like I do for you. I… care about you, Sam, and I couldn't stand the thought of falling even harder for you and then have you leave me because of what I am. I guess I thought it was best to tell you now before it all got too complicated.'

She was silent until he said desperately, 'Say something, Samantha. Please?'

Sam stared at him for a few more moments then said, 'I am so hot for you right now.'

Remus laughed, making Sam laugh, relieved her gamble with humour had worked and broken the too intense moment. The waiter chose that moment to bring their entrée's, which they ate quickly. While they were waiting for the main course, they talked about the things Sirius had said to Sam the night before.

'He was right,' she admitted softly. 'Please believe me, Remus. I was more freaked out by the fact I had met the problem I couldn't control than your illness. I have studied lycanthropy in school and…I'm so sorry you have to go through all that every month. I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me.'

'So, you think you can handle having a lycanthrope for a boyfriend?' he asked, his stomach twisting unpleasantly as he waited for her to answer.

'I want to try,' she said with a small smile. 'I'm not going to pretend this will be easy - it'll take a little while to get used to there being something in my life I have no control over, but…' She stopped talking and looked down at the table.

'I really care about you, Remus,' she said, looking up at him. 'And I don't want to be without you. This is part of you; I'll learn to accept it. In truth, I think I'm getting off easy in this relationship. You have to put up with my temper, my stubbornness, my control issues…'

He stopped her words by leaning over the table and kissing her hard, holding her face in his hands. He closed his eyes, trying to hide the tears of relief that had risen there. Sam put her arms around him, holding the back of his head as she kissed him back.

'Such passion!' they heard Giovanni exclaim from behind them. 'Samantha, are you sure your uomo is not an Italiano?'

Remus and Sam laughed and Giovanni set their plates down in front of them, conversing for a few minutes about the freshness of the pasta and sauce. They ate, agreeing the pasta was incredible. The bottle of wine disappeared quickly, and they ordered another, then marvelled over dessert . Giovanni had rung his wife when Sam arrived and she joined them for coffee at the end of the meal. They chatted for nearly forty minutes, then Angela stood up.

'I'll leave you to your evening plans,' she said, hugging Sam, who had also stood.

'Egli è molto bello, farfalla. E forte. Sono in grado di raccontare. Voi lo amano molto,' she said, holding Sam's shoulders as she spoke. (_He is very handsome, butterfly. And strong. I can tell. You love him very much)._

Remus looked at Sam, who looked a little alarmed.'No non credo. E 'troppo presto,' she replied. (_No. I don't think so. It's too soon.)_

Angela laughed and shook her head, taking Sam's face in her hands. 'E non era un problema, Samantha. Tu amarlo,' she said with a laugh. (_It wasn't a question, Samantha. You love him.)_

Sam looked tense and glanced over at Remus.

'Non riesco ad amarlo, Angela. Ho conosciuto lui una settimana,' she insisted. (_I can't love him, Angela. I've known him a week.)_

Angela shook her head again. 'Sapevo Giovanni un giorno e i sapeva i amato. Potrai dire di lui. Egli ti ama troppo. Posso vedere nei suoi occhi. Egli si adora,' she said. (_I knew Giovanni one day and I knew I loved him. You tell him. He loves you too. I can see it in his eyes. He adores you.)_

She kissed Sam on both cheeks. 'Addio, Samantha. Dillo a lui. Stasera. La vita non è infinito, e che è tanto più divertente per condividerlo con qualcuno che ama.' (_Goodbye, Samantha. Tell him. Tonight. Life is not infinite, and it is so much more fun to share it with someone you love.)_

Sam looked uncertain, but Angela turned to Remus.

'Addio, Remus,' she said, taking his face in her hands. As she kissed him on both cheeks as Giovanni appeared, arguing with Sam about the bill.

'Tell her,' Angela whispered to Remus. 'Tell her you love her.' She pulled away and smiled at him. 'You will not regret it.'

Remus looked a little taken aback, but managed to smile at the woman. 'Sam and I have only been together a very short time…' he began quietly, but Angela waved his words away.

'That is what Samantha says but true love does not know time - it takes but a moment to fall,' she insisted, and Remus suddenly guessed what the rapid conversation in Italian had been about.

'Did Sam say she….?' he began to ask, his heart leaping at the thought that Sam could be in love with him, but before he could finish his sentence, Giovanni interrupted.

'Your money is no good here, Samantha,' he said, putting his arm around Angela. 'You will never pay for a meal here. Your padre would curse me from paradiso if I took your money.'

'Grazie,' Sam said, giving in. She and Remus said their goodbyes and left.

'You want to walk dinner off?' Sam said with a smile.

Remus smiled back and nodded, taking her hand. They walked along the street in silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

After several minutes, Remus said, 'I liked Giovanni and Angela.'

Sam smiled and looked up at him. 'They liked you too,' she told him. 'Angela thinks you are very handsome. So do I actually.'

Remus laughed and drew her closer, not sure if he really wanted to ask his next question.

'You and Angela had quite a talk,' he said lightly. He felt Sam tense a little then she nodded.

'Sorry about that,' she said. 'It was pretty rude of us to speak a language you couldn't understand.'

'No,' he said. 'I'm picking up some words.'

She turned to him sharply then looked away. 'What do you want to do now?' she asked, stopping. 'I don't feel like going home yet.'

She didn't want to admit that Angela's words had made her stop and think about her true feelings. She didn't want to go back to a quiet house to be alone with her thoughts or, even worse, home with Remus where she might accidentally say too much. Remus also wanted some space to think, and they agreed to go to a Wizard club where the loud music and crowds wouldn't allow them to dwell too much on what they were both too overwhelmed to think about now .


	24. Chapter 24

**Ooohhhh! Sweet and sexy Remus does naughty, naughty things to me! Read on and you'll see what I mean.**

**WARNING: SEX!! FINALLY!! And because I gave you sex, you can give me reviews. YAY! It's win/win!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four

'God, I haven't been here in ages,' said Remus loudly, trying to make himself heard over the music. 'Not since the last time Sirius dragged me here looking for…'

He stopped talking. Sirius dragged Remus along to help him pick up and he suddenly remembered who it was Sirius had picked up the last time he came to this club.

Sam looked over at him with a grin. 'Me?' she said in amusement.

'Sorry,' he said, and she laughed.

'That's alright,' she said loudly. 'Play your cards right and you might get as lucky as he did the night_ I_ picked _him_ up.' She bumped his hip gently with hers and he laughed.

'Come on,' she said, grabbing his hand. 'Let's dance.'

She dragged him through the crowd onto the dance floor. They spent the next hour there, dancing and giggling at each other before they pushed their way to the bar and grabbed a drink each, taking them to a quiet corner.

'You're a good dancer,' Sam said a little breathlessly as she threw herself onto a bench seat, scooting over to give Remus room. He sat as well, taking a long drink of his bottle of water.

'So are you,' he told her with a smile. 'Do you come here a lot?' Sam shook her head.

'No,' she said. 'That night I met Sirius was the first night I'd been out at all in months. Believe it or not, I'm not a big party animal. I'd rather stay home and be with friends or watch a good movie.' She took a swig of water then put the bottle down on the floor.

'What about you?' she asked, putting her foot up on the seat between them and frowning as she tried to unbuckle her shoe. 'Does Sirius drag you here a lot?'

Remus smiled, watching her. The split in her dress allowed him to see her entire leg and his body stirred.

'He tries,' he replied, his hand moving to cover hers. 'I prefer a good night at home as well.'

His fingers took over unbuckling her shoe, then gently took it off her foot.

'Other one,' he said, his rapidly darkening eyes finding hers.

She put her other foot up onto his thigh and he eased the shoe off, feeling her eyes on him. His fingers brushed over her ankle, and he ran his thumb down the top of her foot. 'Are they sore?' he asked, rubbing her instep gently.

'A little,' she replied, heat crawling up her leg from his touch.

'I don't know how you can walk, let alone dance in heels,' he said, although he certainly admired how good her legs looked in the sexy but not very practical shoes.

'Practice,' she commented, her eyes closing as his fingers sent tremors through her.

He stared at her, thinking about what Angela had said to him earlier. Was he really in love with Sam? Could it happen this quickly? He knew he'd never felt like this before with anyone, but was it love?

Sam opened her eyes, catching him watching her. 'What?' she said softly. He shook his head and leaned over, kissing her quickly.

'Just wondering why you're here with me when you had someone as good looking and charismatic as Sirius says he is?' he said, frowning slightly.

A little smile twitched at the corner of her mouth and she stared at him for several seconds. Suddenly she shifted, dropping her feet down so she could sit on his lap. Her arms went around his shoulders, his moving around her waist to hold her close.

'He's not so charismatic,' she said into his ear. 'And I think you are so much sexier than he is. He never made me feel like I was on fire when he touched me - like you do. I never wanted him the way I want you; never needed him like I do you.'

He felt her lips press against his neck, just under his ear and he shivered.

Turning his head, he raised his hand, stroking her cheek gently. 'I have never felt this way about anyone, Sam,' he said softly. 'Never.'

His lips kissed her chin, then moved to caress her cheek.

'Neither have I,' she whispered, running her hands around to the back of his neck and tangling her fingers in his hair.

'Are you sure it's me you want, Sam?' he said suddenly, pulling away from her to look into her eyes. 'Because I think I really need you to be sure right now.'

He could hear the shakiness in his voice and hoped she didn't hear it. 'I'm sure,' she said, looking right back at him. 'Are you sure you want me?'

Remus let out a breath of laughter. 'More than anything,' he said, putting a hand to her face and drawing her to him.

He kissed her lightly, mouth just brushing over hers while his other hand rose to stroke her cheek. They kissed softly, gently, for the first time their lips moved with no haste.

'I want to go home,' Remus said after a few minutes. 'Come home with me, Sam.'

'Ok,' she said softly.

* * *

He stood up with her and they walked to the door, Remus carrying Sam's shoes. He helped her put his jacket on as they reached the street, the weather had turned cool and they apparated, appearing in Remus' yard. It was raining lightly and Remus scooped Sam up, making her giggle.

'You'll get a cold if you walk around in bare feet in the rain,' he explained then felt Sam kiss his neck.

'You don't need an excuse to put your arms around me, miele,' she said into his ear. _(honey)_

He smiled as he opened his front door, not putting her down until he reached his bedroom. Sam's hands moved straight away to his tie, but he stopped her, taking her hands in his.

'No,' he said firmly. 'This isn't going to be done your way, Sam. I want to go slow tonight.' He slid his jacket off her shoulders slowly, as if to emphasis his point.

'I want to do the one thing we've never done,' he whispered, lowering his lips to her bare shoulder before moving to the corner of her mouth. 'I want to make love to you.'

Sam felt a shiver shake her and her knees went weak. Remus' mouth moved to kiss her lips, his hands raising to cup her face. Their kiss was slow, deep and sensual, making both of them tremble. Remus' hands moved to his tie, pulling on it until it fell to the ground. He toed his shoes and socks off, hands moving lightly down Sam's neck, over her shoulders to her back.

Sam pulled away from him, breaking their kiss, so she could undo the buttons on his shirt. She did it one at a time and kissed each inch of exposed skin as she went. Remus' hands ran through her hair as she did, gasping a little when her teeth scraped over his nipple. Her knees bent as she kissed his ribs and stomach, circling her tongue around his belly button.

Rising, she kissed Remus softly as she pushed the shirt off his shoulders, running her hands over his back before the shirt fell to the floor. Her hands slid down his arms to hold his hands as she knelt in front of him.

'Sam,' he said softly, but she whispered, 'Shh! I'm doing this your way. You'll get your turn.'

Pressing a kiss to his stomach, her hands undid his belt, pulling it out of the belt loops of his pants. It fell to the ground as she reached for his button and zip, undoing his fly and tugging his pants down to his ankles, encouraging him to step out of them. He did, kicking them away and shuddering as her hands went around his ankles and glided upwards, a smile forming on her face as she reached his thighs and his hips jerked. She ran a finger around the elastic waistband of his boxers, feeling him tense. Hooking her fingers under the elastic, she pressed her face to his stomach, kissing the smooth skin there as she eased his boxers down, feeling his erection rub against her face.

Remus moaned, running his hand over her hair as he stepped out of his underwear. Sam kissed over his abdomen, her hand moving to cup him. Remus put out a hand to the dresser to hold himself up as his knees threatened to buckle. Sam rubbed her cheek against him, then he felt the hot, wet sensation of her mouth on him. She took him to the edge; until he was shaking with need, then stopped, kissing her way back up his chest to his mouth. Remus' hands rose quickly to cup her face, his kiss not so soft or slow now. The neediness eased as he regained his control and his hands moved to her back, finding her zip and lowering it.

'It's my turn now,' he murmured, smiling against her lips.

She grinned back then made a tiny noise as he lightly bit her lip. He pulled down the straps of her dress, easing them down her arms. When he saw she wasn't wearing a bra, he groaned, feeling his body tighten even further. The red dress pooled on the floor and Remus put his arms around her, moving to the bed and lowering them down. A pair of red lace and silk knickers was all she wore and Remus felt her shaking when his skin rubbed over hers. His mouth moved all over her body, taking his time as he licked every bit of skin before making his way to her knickers. He traced a finger lightly over the front of them, making her hips leap up.

Remus smiled, propping himself up on his elbows as he continued to tease her. When he felt her shaking, he lowered his head and his tongue followed the same pattern as his finger had, the soft silk against his tongue dampening now.

Sam's hips moved frantically now and she cried out, 'Remus, please,' as her hands moved to his head.

His tongue moved, tracing the elastic of her underwear, before pulling it down and his tongue found her, two firm strokes to her clit sending her into spasms. He kissed her thigh then up her body, finishing at her mouth. Stroking her finger down her cheek, Remus kissed her nose, eyes and trailed his mouth over her cheek.

'Samantha,' he whispered, kissing her lips again. 'You are so very beautiful.'

Her lips lifted in a smile and his mirrored hers. She felt his arousal pressing against her and lifted her hips.

'I want you inside me, miele,' she said softly, her mouth moving over his cheek, kissing his jaw.

Remus caught her lips with his again, kissing her deeply as he slowly entered her. They moved slowly together, lips and bodies joined. Remus took her hands in his, holding them tightly as they felt themselves moving rapidly towards completion.

'Remus,' Sam gasped, arching up to him. He felt her tighten on him and couldn't hold off any longer.

'Sam,' he whispered, kissing her over and over as he came inside her. 'Sam.'

He repeated her name until their shaking stopped and he lay still against her. They were both breathing heavily, Remus kissing down her neck.

'Thank you,' Sam whispered and he raised his head.

'No,' he said. 'Thank _you_.'

He grinned and lowered his head again, but Sam stopped him, putting her hands on his cheeks.

'Thank you for making me slow down,' she said, her lip trembling a little. He was surprised to see a fragility in her eyes.

'You've made me see a lot of things very clearly over the past week, Remus. Things I'd been hiding from by becoming a control freak. I think I'm ready to let them go now.'

He smiled and kissed her lightly. 'I'm seeing things clearly now too, Sam,' he said softly.

She smiled then wriggled as he became heavier. He moved off her, pulling her to his chest. They lay still for several minutes and Remus heard her breathing slow down and her body relaxed and stilled.

'She's asleep,' he thought, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

He really had seen everything clearly tonight. For the first time, his feelings weren't clouded by the raging lust he felt whenever she was near. Slowing down had given him time to recognise his feelings and accept them.

He rested his head against hers and whispered, 'I love you, Sam' into the night.

**Wonder if I should set a review target before I post last chappie? See how many of you who are reading and not reviewing (yes, I'm talking to YOU) decide to make immortalise your thoughts by pressing that little blue button? (hehehehe). Just how sadistic am I? **


	25. Chapter 25

**Do you know what? I'm going to threaten to withhold the last chapter of all my fics now I realise that will actually get people to review! **

Thanks for your review _**Abi (anon.)**_. Your kind words were much appreciated.

Thanks to those who've stuck with this (and me) and given me much needed feedback: _**The Fleaks (Fleaksy!); teawithremus; Triskelesque (Trisky!); Stormy322; RingosGarden; snakesandemeralds; arantxabarrera; mahsaf; Rienne224; PopstarJ01; purplepanties (the best pen name ever!); clio; butherecomesthefall**_

Thanks to all who've read but not chosen to immortalise your comments. Cheers!

* * *

Chapter Twenty five

Sam's eye's opened quickly, all exhaustion forgotten as she felt her heart leap. Had he really said that? He loved her?

Remus heard the change in her breathing and the sudden tension in her body and thought, 'Shit!'

Sam shifted and a lamp in the corner suddenly lit. He looked down to see her turn her body so she could look at him. Her face was shocked, her eyes wide as she stared at him.

'What did you say?' she whispered.

Remus let out a breath and closed his eyes. 'I thought you were asleep,' he mumbled, feeling his face redden.

'I know,' she said, touching her hand to his face. 'Remus, look at me.'

He did, breathing fast and feeling as though he was either going to burst into tears or throw up. He'd never said those words to anyone. He was just trying them out, wanting to hear them aloud to make sure they were right before he said it to her - which he hadn't planned on happening tonight. It was too soon. She was going to freak out.

'I'm sorry, Sam.' he said. 'I didn't mean for you to hear me. I know it's too soon to be saying stuff like that but…you weren't supposed to hear it.'

'Why did you say it then?' she asked softly. 'Didn't you mean it?'

Remus felt her begin to tremble and looked closely at her. She looked so vulnerable; he'd never seen her like this before tonight - she was usually so confident. He bit his lip then reached out to stroke a finger down her face.

'I meant it,' he said quietly, unable to meet her eye, his gaze fixed on her lips.

There were several moments of silence then Sam said, 'Say it again.'

Remus frowned, his eyes rising to meet hers as his chest tightened painfully. Why did she want him to say it again?

'Say it _to_ me this time,' she said.

Remus gathered his courage and slid down the bed a little until his face was level with hers. Looking directly at her, he took a deep breath.

'I love you, Samantha,' he said softly, but firmly, not wanting her to doubt his sincerity. 'I know it's far too soon, and that this is going to freak you out but…I love you. I think I've loved you from the moment we met, and the physical attraction just overwhelmed it.'

He let out the breath he'd been holding and looked away, saying, 'Now you know.'

He rolled over onto his back, his face turned away from hers.

The silence was heavy between them for a minute, Remus lay cursing himself for not being able to keep his mouth shut. He was surprised when he felt Sam moving, sliding her body over his. He looked up, seeing her propping herself over him.

'Can I talk now?' she said quietly and he nodded. 'Tonight, when Angela and I were talking - very rudely - in Italian, we were arguing about whether I was in love with you or not.' Remus frowned, wondering which side of the argument she'd been on.

'I was on the 'I don't love him' side, if you're wondering,' she said softly.

She could see the disappointment in his eyes and continued hastily. 'But she was right. I think I've known it all along. That's why I was so determined to goad you into that threesome - I wanted to be with you.'

Remus' breathing quickened and he stared at her face. 'I love you, Remus.'

A tentative smile began to break out over his face, but he fought it back for a moment. 'You love me?' he said, hardly able to believe she'd said that.

'Yeah,' she said, smiling at him. 'Despite my best efforts not to, I love you.'

The smile couldn't be held back any longer and he took her face in his hands and kissed her hard. 'You love me,' he said against her lips.

Sam gave a little giggle and nodded. 'I do,' she said, kissing him back.

The playful kiss turned into something more needy and all the heat came rushing back, sending flames through them both.

Remus rolled her over, entering her almost unthinkingly, as if it was the natural place for his body to be. They moved fluidly together, kissing deeply and hungrily. The end drew near too quickly and Remus pulled his lips away from hers.

'Tell me again,' he demanded breathlessly, his thrusts becoming erratic.

'I love you,' she gasped. 'Ti amo, la mia cara, il mio amore. Adoro te.'

'Jesus, Sam,' he muttered, the sound of her voice, even though he didn't know exactly what she'd said, bringing him to the point of release. 'Sam, tell me when you come. I want to hear you say you love me when you come.'

She let out a moan and grasped his face, kissing him desperately before she cried out. 'I love you,' she called, arching up into him. 'I love you.'

Remus felt his end on him and buried his face in her neck, his mouth near her ear as he whispered harshly, 'I love you, Sam. I adore you. You're mine.'

He moaned as his release hit, pressing his face harder against her and gasping, 'You're mine, Sam,' one more time before he collapsed on her.

They lay together, breathing heavily.

'Wow,' Sam said, panting a little.

'Wow, alright,' Remus agreed, kissing the damp skin on her shoulder before lifting his head and grinning down at her. 'I would have told you I loved you when we first met if I knew that would happen.'

Sam laughed then groaned a little when Remus gently slid out of her, shifting to lay down beside her.

'Come here, bella,' he said with a smile and she did, resting her head on his chest as his arms went around her. They fell asleep, dozing for an hour before they both awoke, hands stroking contentedly over each other

'What did you say to me?' he asked suddenly. 'Before? In the middle of… things?'

Sam giggled and kissed his chest. 'I can't remember exactly,' she said softly. 'It just kind of came out; I wasn't thinking about it. It was something along the lines of "I love you, I adore you".'

'I must have read your mind,' he said against her head as he kissed her.

Sam turned, looking up at him. 'You went a bit further though,' she said with a smile. 'You can be a little possessive, si?'

Remus closed his eyes and flushed, trying to recall the words that had come tumbling unheeded out of his mouth.

'I can be,' he admitted, looking at her. 'I try not to. You just…everything I feel with you is so extreme. I don't just want you, I crave you. I don't just need you, there's a desperation about it that scares me a little, and after just over one week, I love you. With everything in me. So, yes. I will be possessive, I will be jealous, I will reveal every terrible quality I have because I can't…I just can't control myself around you. I can't hide anything.'

Sam shifted higher so she could kiss him. 'You've spent too much time with me,' she said softly. 'You sound like an Italiano.'

She kissed him again, feeling his body stir underneath her. 'Mmm,' she said with a smile. 'Such passione.'

Her hand moved down to circle his cock, stroking until she felt him become fully aroused. 'Amo il modo in cui si desidera me. Amo il modo in cui si ha bisogno di me. Io sono tuo e tu sei il mio,' she murmured as she kissed down his chest.

'English, now,' he breathed and she smiled.

'I love how you want me. I love how you need me,' she said, repeating herself in English. Her lips moved to his stomach, her hand still stroking him.

'I am yours and you are mine.'

Her mouth closed over him, his soft, smooth skin sliding easily over her tongue as it circled the tip of him. She took as much of him as she could into her mouth, the tip of him hitting the back of her throat. Remus moaned, and it was echoed by Sam, the vibrations from her throat stimulating him even further. She moved, sliding her mouth over him as her tongue and teeth teased him, bringing him quickly to incredible heights.

'Sam,' he warned softly, grasping her head.

Her mouth slipped to the tip of him and her tongue swept over him as she sucked hard, sending him crashing over the edge, thrusting up into her mouth as he called out her name.

She lay down next to him, stroking his chest, then kissing it. Remus rolled over, taking her face in his hands and kissing her gently.

'I love you, Sam,' he said, lips still against hers.

'I love you too,' she said, moving closer to wrap her arms around him. She listened to his heart beat slowing then felt his breathing even out as he drifted off to sleep again.

Only then did she close her eyes and let herself fall as well.

**A/N: Fin.**


End file.
